


A Mixture of Madness~人人都爱比尔博~

by hana0



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cultural Differences, Dwarf Courting, Hobbit Courting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Miscommunication, Possible Implied/Referenced Incest, Post-BOFA
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana0/pseuds/hana0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the chinese version of Salvia_G‘s work ：A Mixture of Madness<br/>If you like this fanfic，please do tell Salvia_G and leave your kudos, THX. </p>
<p>袋底洞首发地址：http://www.ahobbit.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=444&extra=&page=1</p>
<p>五军之战后，Thorin Oakenshield带领他的伙伴开始重建孤山. 他们的飞贼也跟他们在一起，但是他们之间习俗的差异恐怕会让他们永远失去他？又或者使他们建立更亲密的关系……或者两者皆是……</p>
<p>注意：4个开放性结局（各种情况的HE，任君选择），人人都爱Bilbo，某种程度来说是个4P，无节操无下限……<br/>其实作者没有写Warning囧</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 一、Bilbo视角

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Mixture of Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/971563) by [Salvia_G](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salvia_G/pseuds/Salvia_G). 



Billbo觉得，所有矮人都疯了。他本来以为一切都结束了：胜利夺回依鲁伯；Smaug被Bard打倒；与其人类、精灵和矮人互相厮杀，不如最后一起抵抗半兽人和座狼……Thorin也原谅了他偷走山之心的过错，欢迎他再次回到孤山。但是他的磨难远远没有结束。虽然这是一场平静的疯狂，但是他们让自己陷入危险的方式仍然令人发疯，Bilbo受够了！

整个队伍（Dain的小派遣队跟他们一起留在孤山守备）不眠不休地从破晓工作到黄昏，清理碎石、维修Smaug造成的破坏。Bilbo尽他所有能地帮忙，但即使最强壮的哈比人也无法跟真正的矮人相媲美。对他来说帮助重建工作几乎是不可能的，所以取而代之他只能在大家后面跟着打扫碎石和小残骸。而且事实上，他们需要很多帮助。即使矮人数量不多，仍然只能裹着斗篷在大厅里睡觉，因为没有一处驻地修复好，而通往主城区的桥梁在Smaug专心致志飞向财宝时造成严重损坏。他们无法前往比藏宝库和正门更深处的地方，矮人们看起来决定保持缄默，不打算冒着龙病再次发作的危险继续逗留在藏宝库附近。

即使每天筋疲力尽、满身脏污，甚至有时候因为日间的工作伤痕累累，每到夜晚，矮人们仍坚持踏过暗藏凶险的碎石进入依鲁伯深处探索！第一个回到孤山的夜晚，Ori和Dwalin差点儿因为这种探索行为丢了他们的小命，但是大家还是坚持在接下来的夜晚继续——Dwalin和Nori，Ori和Fili。而且Bilbo发现除了Thorin、Glóin其他伙伴都在极力劝说他加入他们危险的行为！Kili和Fili是其中最坚持的，而Bilbo的拒绝看起来让Bofur伤心欲绝，哈比人差点儿因此大发慈悲，虽然他更愿意跟Ori去寻找依鲁伯的图使馆……然而现在越过已经证实安全的区域，向深处探索依然是疯狂的。

Thorin是唯一一个拥有自己房间的人，第一晚他与Bilbo一起度过，为了整个阿肯宝钻灾难向他表示衷心的歉意，还承认了他被Bilbo吸引的事实——事实上那是Bilbo不敢奢望的——第二天早晨Bilbo跌跌撞撞地从矮人的房间走出来，带着吻痕、隐藏在看不见地方胡子的刮痕，还有一整天不舒服的坐姿……Thorin没有参与到疯狂的探索中去，只是每天都在进行讨论——第二天晚上跟Balin，接着是óin、Bifur，所以几乎整个队伍的伙伴纠缠Bilbo时，他没地方躲藏，也没有借口离开。

显然Dain的矮人中有几个勇者找上Bilbo的伙伴们探索另一条废弃的隧道时，他们至少知道避免让那些陌生的矮人找上Bilbo。如果不是意味着需要冒险进入未知、不安全的洞穴，Bilbo不介意对几个严肃的矮人多一些了解，但是伙伴们对Bilbo充满保护欲。一天晚上最后一个矮人靠近他时，他想他可能看到Dwalin若有所思地握紧他的战斧，Nori肯定在摆弄他的小刀，Kili就更过了，他甚至抓过弓搭上箭，结果就是铁矿山来的矮人没有一个再敢多看Bilbo一眼。

所以每一个晚餐后的夜晚，Thorin带着队伍里的某个伙伴回到自己的房间，Bilbo被留在火边跟唯一留下的Bombur和Glóin坐在一起，而其他人消失在黑暗、危险的依鲁伯大厅里。他焦虑不安，不知道哪天晚上他们中的某个人会再也回不来，第二天在某处发现他们残缺的身体。这样的日子过了五天，Bilbo觉得他无法再保持沉默哪怕一分钟。等到早晨所有人都聚在一起吃早餐的时候，他开口道。

“Thorin，你不能限制大家在需要加固、重建的区域探索吗？”他问道，“在他们出去进行远非安全的探索时，我真的非常为我们的朋友担心。而且是他们所有人！每个晚上！”Bilbo转过头看向其他伙伴，“你们不知道我有多担心！我害怕到睡不着觉，害怕有一天会失去你们中的一个。”

“我们在Smaug和Azog的手下幸存下来。”Fili恼怒地说，“我想我们也能从几块松散的石头下活下来。”

“几块松散的石头！”Bilbo高呼，“桥就在Ori和Dwalin的脚下塌方了！”

“唯一确定安全的区域只有这个大厅和前门。”Thorin说。他看起来为什么原因困惑不已。“我不知道这样的事在夏尔是怎么执行的，但是——”

“哦，该死的夏尔！”Bilbo大喊，“跟夏尔有什么关系！我们的朋友深陷危险！”Fili的表情变得更加固执了。

“不管怎样，我是不会停下来的。”他告诉Bilbo，“而且我相信我们所有人都清楚的告诉过你，非常欢迎你的加入。”

“比欢迎更甚。”Kili附和道，其他几个矮人也齐声称是。

“然而现在你们中没有一个人想跟我、Glóin和Bombur一起在火边待一晚上，宁愿离开。”Bilbo反驳道，“我非常确定感受到了莫大的欢迎。”

Bofur皱起眉，“Glóin和Bombur已经结婚了。”他说。

“是啊，他们结婚了，我没有。”Bilbo气愤地回答，“不巧我没能发现其中的关联。”

“但是……我更喜欢一点儿私人空间。”Ori插话，接着响起一片附和。Bilbo不明白，为什么矮人坚持改变话题，但是他试着冷静地回答Ori。

“私人空间没错，很好，但是我不认为值得为此拿你们的生命冒险。”Bilbo说。他转向Thorin。“你不能做点儿什么吗？”

Thorin摇摇头，“我不会禁止，但是我鼓励大家注意采取一些安全措施。”Bilbo僵住了。

“我知道了，”他说，“请原谅。”他转过身，离开喧闹的矮人，不愿意让他们看到他的眼泪。

“但是，Bilbo！”Kili在他身后迟疑地喊道，Bilbo停下脚步，但是没有转身。“如果你有私人空间，任何安全的地方——”Bilbo打断他。

“如果有，我会立刻去那儿——离开你们这些矮人。”他气恼地回答。“我从幽暗密林救出你们，不是为了让你们一回到依鲁伯就丧命。”说完他跑向大门，遥望戴尔的方向，挫败地啜泣起来，为了他最最亲爱的朋友们担心不已。他没有回到工作中，直到他的眼泪干涸、眼睛肿胀，再也哭不出来为止。这天剩下的时光，伙伴们都小心地踮着脚走过他身边。

晚餐后的夜晚，Kili靠近他。

“我有些东西想给你看。”他咬着嘴唇焦虑地说。

“越过坍塌的桥梁，深入可怕的孤山深处？”Bilbo冷嘲热讽地问，但是Kili摇了摇头。

“不是。”他说，“只是——这边。”Kili带着他走出大厅向前门走去。穿过拱门，曾经是弓箭手瞭望台的地方，悬着一块挂毯作为临时的门帘。Kili挑起门帘的一角，让Bilbo走进去。

小小的凹室变成一间小卧室，几条地毯在地板上堆积成一张硬板小床，床脚放着一个火盆，一支蜡烛在床头的小桌子上燃烧。Bilbo觉得桌子应该是藏宝库里的东西，上面覆盖着满满的金树叶。至少，Bilbo假设它们只是金树叶，而不是整个金桌子，但也许对于矮人来说是个错误的假设。

“你喜欢吗？”Kili问。

“这是给我的？”Bilbo大吃一惊，问道。“你什么时候准备的？”

“今天下午偷偷溜出来，”Kili回答，“我看到这块挂毯，在我……探索的时候，所以我回来做了这个——”他举起手阻止Bilbo的开口。“我知道，但是我确认过了，所以我肯定这里足够安全，而且我记得藏宝室里有桌子，我还拿了些绳子和蜡烛放在行李里……”

“Kili。”Bilbo把手放在Kili的手臂上，“Kili，你这样做非常贴心，我真的很感动。能有个地方安静休息比跟大家睡在大厅里好多了，那张床看起来也非常舒服。”

Kili向前一步，抬起手触摸Bilbo柔软的脸蛋。“那么，你愿意试一试吗？”他问道，眼睛里闪着希望的光芒。“我几乎无法对其他人保持礼貌的专心，因为想着跟你一起庆祝。”Bilbo撤回身。

“你说什么？”他问，但是之后Kili抬起另一只手捧住Bilbo的脸，落下一个亲吻，非常甜蜜——但是一点儿也不纯真。Bilbo吓得僵住了，猛地推来Kili。

“Kili，我很抱歉。”他温和地说，“说真的，我确实非常在乎你，但是……而且你太年轻……”Kili点点头，眨了几次眼，Bilbo十分警惕，没有注意到矮人在努力克制大哭的冲动。等到他镇定下来，Kili已经挺直了腰杆。

“那么，我应该叫其他人来吗？”他问，“我想Balin会非常愿意，而且他对你来说足够年长，我猜，而且有得体的胡子。”他苦涩地说。

“说真的你应该知道我不怎么在意胡子，”Bilbo说，“我怎么可能在意，我？”他停下来，“你什么意思，叫其他人进来？”

“我想他们就在周围，想知道你是否会选择我。”Kili答道，这次Bilbo看出来他试图避免撅嘴，虽然可悲的是他失败了。“如果你不要我，他们就会兴高采烈地冲进来。”

Bilbo呆站在那里，不住地眨着眼。

“你是说，整个队伍都在外面等着，看是否能插一脚？”片刻后他嘘声说。

“好吧，Glóin和Bombur没有。”Kili说，“他们结婚了。而且Thorin和Dwalin——”

“是，我也知道Thorin和Dwalin在讨论正事。”Bilbo打断他，“而且Thorin……好吧，我应该——现在不是说这个的恰当时机。但是……”他绕过Kili，拨开门帘走进大厅。大部分伙伴确实在附近徘徊，虽然大多数看起来对Bilbo走出新卧室的举动无动于衷。他盯着他们，Kili一定是搞错了，一定有其他原因——因为他对他们安危的关切而感动，或许是。但是之后Nori走过来，挑逗地靠近Bilbo，一只手抓住他松散的领巾。

“我不怪你等到现在才开始想要一个真正的矮人出现，虽然看起来让小伙子打消念头不那么容易。”他信心满满地说，而Bilbo意识到Nori的另一支胳膊开始爬上他的肩膀。Bilbo悄悄躲开了。

“我认为他更愿意从做朋友开始。”Bofur说，这是Bilbo第一次发现矮人的声音里带着些不高兴。Bilbo盯着他们。

“你们所有人都疯了。”他宣布，“我想你们应该原谅我无法奉陪。”Bilbo匆忙穿过大厅向库房的方向跑去，那里是Thorin房间。他不想打断他和Dwalin的讨论，但是这一切都太荒谬了！而且虽然Thorin那么忙，Bilbo不敢奢望继续他们第一晚的活动，但是或许Thorin和Dwalin谈话结束后他们可以……

他撞开Thorin的大门，“我很抱歉打扰，但是——”他的声音消失了。Thorin赤身裸体卧在地板上，头向后仰，美丽的长发扑散在地毯上，而Dwalin跪在他的双腿间，嘴里含着Thorin的阳具。

“看来在哈比人中隐私也不怎么重要，但是Dwalin比较喜欢隐蔽。”Thorin撑起肘，探视性地说道。Bilbo哑口无言，看到Dwalin叭的一声吐出Thorin的阳具时更是说不半个字。

“你不介意，我也没问题。”他告诉Thorin，“虽然我更喜欢关着门。”他转向Bilbo，“进来还是出去，小伙子？”他问道。

“非常确定是出去！”Bilbo气愤地声明，“请容我告退，非常感谢！”他退回去，甩上门，崩溃地倒在门上，无法阻止夺眶而出的泪水。

“什么情况？”他听到门的另一边传来Dwalin询问Thorin的声音。

“不知道。”Thorin答道。

“真可惜。”Dwalin说，“听你说，他是美味的小点心。”Bilbo咬住嘴唇，尝到了血的味道。

“我们可以以后探讨这个问题。”Thorin说，他的声音低沉，Bilbo只有那天晚上才听到过——仅仅是四天前。“现在，我相信你应该完成哈比人打断之前的事。”Bilbo痛苦地吸了口气，飞快了逃离门口，没有看向他的朋友，也没有在意他到底要去哪里，即使是他早晨还在抱怨他的朋友们探索的隧道之一。他尽可能快速离开，直到那扇门成为身后看不清楚的黑影，接着他瘫成一团倒在地上，一直留在那里直到天明，虽然也睡了片刻，但是几乎跟没睡一样。

醒来后，他蹑手蹑脚穿过走廊，走进大厅。他多么想戴上他的戒指，在所有人看不到的时候溜进去，但是他停了下来，决定光明正大地走出去。他走进大厅，大部分伙伴保持着安静——但是谁又知道Thorin和Dwalin之间的勾当，Bilbo苦涩地想，或许他们现在还在忙着。但是Bombur和Bofur坐在篝火的余烬旁轻声说着话，一罐麦片粥在火上冒着热气。

Bilbo无论如何也无法面对他们，他转过身，向Kili给他准备的小单间走去，但是当他挑开门帘时，看到Kili睡在小床上，Fili蜷缩在他身后。Bilbo放下门廊，闭上眼，前额抵在冰冷的石壁上。真的不行，他希望不必，但是他不能藏在这里。他戴上戒指，在篝火边坐下。

这天早晨，伙伴们看起来有些压抑，而且Bilbo不得不频繁地换地方避免被坐在身上，最后他溜过去靠在远处的墙上。当Dwalin离开铺盖卷——不是Thorin的房间，Bilbo泄愤一样满意地发现——到火边坐下，Bilbo哼了一声，幸运的是没人听到他的声音。不久后，Thorin从房间走出来，Bombur开始分发早餐。

“Fili和Kili呢？还有我们的飞贼？”Thorin端着碗坐下便问道。他正坐在Dwalin的旁边，Bilbo气馁地加下。

“Kili昨晚有些难过。”Balin说，“他给Bilbo准备了惊喜，而哈比人并不喜欢。我想Fili跟他在一起，安慰他。无疑他们是起晚了，现在还在睡。但是我没见到Bilbo。”Thorin叹了口气。

“如果他一小时后还没有出现，我们就分组出去找。”他说，“见鬼的哈比人。”Bilbo挺直后背，他走过去，站在火堆Thorin对面的位置，摘掉他的戒指。

“没必要，”他说，“我就在这里。而且早上我看到过Fili和Kili，他们还在门口的凹室里睡觉。”他咬紧牙转向Balin。“我非常喜欢Kili给我准备的小房间，谢谢你。”虽然Thorin旁边还有位置，但是他端着粥碗站在Bofur和Bombur身边，直到Bofur看起来意识到他的需要，溜走给Bilbo腾出地方。伙伴们无声地待了一阵子，直到Balin打破了沉默。

“我想你应该让óin给你看看，小伙子。”他告诉Bilbo。“你看起来心情不太好，而且昨天晚上你的情绪有些过分激动。”

“没有那样的需求，谢谢你。”Bilbo安静地说，“我没有生病，可能有些疲惫，我想我会躺一天。”他迅速解决掉碗里的粥，很高兴看到Fili和Kili拖着脚来到火堆边，这样他就能回凹壁卧室。他摸黑躺在床上，挂毯边缘透出的光亮是唯一的光源，在这里他可以尽情哭泣。他希望自己从未爱上Thorin，或者至少没有认为Thorin也爱着他。他希望从未经历过那个难忘的夜晚。在胡思乱想中他渐渐意识到，Thorin每晚都邀请不同的矮人去他的房间。Dwalin不是唯一一个，他只是恰好是最后被看到的那个，而Bilbo除了是第一个之外什么都不是。

Bilbo没有出去吃午餐，但是到了晚餐的时候他实在是太饿了，没办法继续躲起来。他慢慢走出去，选了一块远离伙伴们的位置，虽然他企图跟铁矿山的矮人搭话，但是他们还是一副害怕的样子没有开口。等到晚餐结束，Thorin站起来，把手放在Nori的肩膀上。

“我有话跟你说，”他说，“可以去我的房间吗？”

Bilbo知道自己无法再留在这里了。

Bilbo向Kili保证他非常喜爱他给他准备的私人小空间，虽然整个过程中Fili一直瞪着他。

“而且我必须承认，你——对我的兴趣，让我受宠若惊。”他附加道，“这个问题上，哈比人和矮人有很大不同。如果我可以，我一定会非常快乐地选择你……但是我不能，我很抱歉。”

Kili什么都没说，只是点了点头，而Fili的瞪视也没有那么锐利了，所以Bilbo觉得或许他至少解决了这个问题。他走去打包，准备早上出发去戴尔。Bard和少部分人类在那里筹备重建工作，他想他们或许能给他提供庇护。

第二天早上早餐时间，Bilbo安静地坐在那里，试图不要在意Nori看起来有多么兴高采烈。伙伴们散开准备投入各自的工作时，Bilbo站起身。

“你们离开以前，我想跟你们告别。”他说，紧握拳头尽全力不要哭出来。“今天我要出发去戴尔。”

Thorin转过身摇摇头，“飞贼，你知道如果你不愿意，就不需要帮忙重建工作，但是我无法放着日常工作不管，派人护送你。不能推迟几天再去吗？”

“你误解我了。”Bilbo安静地说，避免对上任何人的眼睛。“我不会再回依鲁伯，我会从那里直接出发回夏尔的家。”空气里产生不和谐的声音，伙伴们开始抗议。

“你说过你至少会等到冬天以后。”Bofur提出。

“我知道我说过，但我真的很抱歉。”Bilbo答道。

“我们还没有开始寻找图书馆。”Ori说，Bilbo咬住嘴唇。

“我很抱歉，Ori。”他说，“我很确定等你找到时，一定会发现它非常壮观。”

其他伙伴一起呐喊的声音模糊地混合在一起，喧哗声在他的头顶炸开，他根本搞不清他们说的是什么，但是Bilbo能看到Thorin皱着眉，一句话也没有说。Kili也没有开口，直到他走到Bilbo面前，哀求地抓起他的手。

“是我做错了什么吗？”他恳求，“你在这里本来很开心，但是昨天我给你准备了房间，问你是否愿意跟我庆祝，现在你就要离开我们。”Bilbo把Kili拉进怀里。

“我发誓与你无关，”他告诉Kili，矮人现在哭了起来。“我永远会珍惜你的友谊。”他抬起头看向其他伙伴。“你们所有人，非常荣幸能把你你们当做朋友。”他吸了口气，感到一两滴眼泪滑过面颊，所以他拿出Bofur在长湖镇开玩笑买给他的手帕，轻轻擦拭。“但是我想我不属于这里，而且毕竟我还是想念我的夏尔。”

他和Kili不是唯一哭泣的，Bofur的眼睛也闪烁着，还有Balin，Fili用拳头揉揉眼睛，Ori直接大哭起来，即使是Dwalin也眨掉几滴眼泪。Thorin，不管其他人怎样，还是板着脸，没有移动分毫，在其他伙伴上前拥抱Bilbo道别时也没有任何动静。但是Bilbo不会不说再会就与Thorin分别，所以他靠近远远地等在所有人身后的矮人。

“我很高兴跟你一起来，”Bilbo告诉他，“很高兴看到你回到自己的家，我知道这里很快就会再次变得繁荣起来。”

“但是你不愿意留下来跟我们一起庆祝归来，即使很快就要完成了。”Thorin唐突地说。

“我希望我可以。”Bilbo小声或，他无法抬高声调，“我本来不想离开你，如果——但是我无法留下来。”

Thorin缓慢地点点头，“Dwalin、Fili，”他唤道，“确保安全他安全到达戴尔，亲自交到Bard手上。”

“但是——工作——”Bilbo抗议道。而且我没办法忍受看到Dwalin。

“孤山已经等了这么久，”Thorin告诉他，“而我们无法在你离开的日子里袖手旁观，我们会看着你安全到达戴尔。”他顿住了，“我更希望你留下。”他加了一句，然后他注意到Bilbo脚边的行李。“这样无法带走哪怕一小部分你的报酬。”

“不，”Bilbo说，“我——我不要，我有我的锁子甲。”Bilbo拉开衬衫让Thorin看，他穿着Thorin送给他的秘银锁子甲。

“远不及你应得的。”Thorin摇摇头，“你不能只带走这么少的东西就离开我们。”他招呼Balin过去。“Balin，找个箱子给我们的飞贼填满。”Bilbo开口想要反对，但是Thorin伸出一只手指压在Bilbo的嘴唇上，他退缩了。“按照你的希望那会是一个适合哈比人大小的箱子，但是离开我的时候，你必须带上我们的东西。”他迟疑了片刻，但是随后轻轻把Bilbo揽进怀里，Bilbo的眼泪再次开始泛滥。

“我永远不会忘记你。”他轻声告诉Thorin，但是他发现无法更大声地说出来。我想我会永远爱着你，他在心里小声说。

不到一小时，Dwalin和Fili准备妥当，Bilbo和他们准备出发。没有马匹的长途跋涉很漫长，但是Bilbo想他可以在伊斯加附近的农场上买一匹小马，毕竟这才刚刚是回家旅程的开始。他意识到伙伴们在大门口目送他离开，于是转过身对他们挥手，直到山路把他们带出视线。他们继续安静地前行。


	2. 二、Thorin视角

那天孤山格外安静，而且到了夜晚，表面上看没有人打算开始庆祝。取而代之，他们在篝火边挤在一起，讲述彼此到达孤山道路上的故事，还有他们飞贼的英勇事迹，一些来自铁矿山的矮人听得津津有味。

“你们记得吗？”一个伙伴问，或者是“我从未那样大笑过，直到——”，另一个会如此开始，但是很快故事也讲完了。Thorin首先退出，他停在回房间的路上。

“Kili，”他叫道，“我有话跟你说。”他没有回头，但是不知怎么就意识到大家心里想的，他可以听到沉默的声调变化了。“不是那个。”他恼怒地低吼，整个队伍发出一阵爆笑，大家继续讲故事。听到他们再次开始，Thorin跟着露出微笑。

Kili无精打采地跟在他身后，Thorin招呼他进房间坐下，他萎靡地靠在关闭的门上。Thorin从未觉得拥有一扇门有多么奢侈，但是最后几日的庆祝活动让他发现门的重要性，而且他此刻高兴地发现它还有另一个作用。他揉揉前额。

“Kili，我发现你还在自责，但是你不必如此。”他说，“我们的飞贼不是亲口说过吗？Bilbo不会对你说谎。”

“他可能会为了我的感受撒谎。”Kili小声嘀咕。

“他不会对你说谎。”Thorin重复道，“而且如果你的行为是他离开的原因，他为什么还要在乎你的感受？他没有说谎。”

“那么，他为什么离开？”Kili忧郁地问，“两天前，他还那么快乐，我知道的。”

Thorin摇摇头，“我想他一定是意识到还是无法原谅我，因为被诅咒那天我在大门口说过的话、做过的事。”他告诉Kili，“我们中所有人，只有我错待了他。”Kili摇摇头，擦擦眼睛。“Kili，过来。”Thorin说，搂住外甥的肩膀，一同哀悼他们飞贼的离去。

不知为什么，接下来的一晚Thorin还是无法进入欢庆活动，但是其余的伙伴结队进入山里，寻找私密的空间继续他们的庆祝，但是Thorin苦恼地发现Kili还是跟Bombur和Glóin一起留在篝火边。Kili没有Thorin的理由感到罪恶感。虽然他们的飞贼在这方面没有任何过错，但是仍然让Thorin头疼不已，势必有人为此受伤，或者更糟，直接破坏他们的勘探工作，但是他无法禁止他们进行传统活动。这些是矮人们应得的，而且他们从未有过如此需要大肆庆祝的好事。

五天后，Fili和Dwalin回到孤山报告Bilbo已经到达戴尔，亲自交到Bard手上，而Bard看起来非常高兴，比严肃的Bard任何时候看起来都要来得快乐。Bilbo没有说在开始下一段西行的旅途前会在戴尔逗留多久，但是Thorin心里认为他会等到Gandalf回来。Thorin也希望如此，他认为巫师是Bilbo安全回家的最好保障。十天后，Gandalf再次来到依鲁伯，他如此告诉巫师。

“你在戴尔看到Bilbo了吗？”Thorin问，“如果没有，我想委托你，确保他安全地回到他的小哈比洞。”

“来这里之前我没去戴尔，但是我之后会去。”Gandalf缓慢地说，“Bilbo已经离开孤山了？”

“他离开了。”Thorin肯定他的疑问，“到现在已经三个礼拜了，我们没有一个人知道原因，但是他突然不想留下——一天都不愿多待。”

“他没有因为什么事生气？”Gandalf继续道，“他不是能忍住抱怨闭口不提的类型。”

“没有，”Thorin烦躁地回答，但是紧接着他想到。“不，有一件事，他不愿意跟伙伴们一起去山里探索。”

“他不喜欢依鲁伯重建？”Gandalf问，语调中充满疑惑。

“不，不是那样。”Thorin答道，“是对未知区域的探索，那些暂时没有证明是安全的地方。”

Gandalf挑起眉，“对我开说很合理，”他说，“而且不像是你会允许的行为。”

“我不喜欢。”Thorin低吼，“但是你知道我们住在这里，我是唯一有私人空间的人，我们怎么能一群人在这样的空间里进行重回孤山的庆祝活动？哦，Bilbo建议我们留在大厅里，但是就算矮人会跟彼此庆祝，我们从未一起庆祝过，如果你明白我的意思的话。”他摇摇头，“听到夏尔的情况我非常震惊，特别是在了解我们哈比人的情况下，但是我不会对此多做评判。”

Gandalf安静地坐了一会儿。

“Bilbo……建议你们所有人一起庆祝？”他问。

“不仅如此，他还建议Glóin和Bombur也加入，即使他们已经结婚了。他告诉我们他知道他们结婚了，但是不明白这有什么关系！”Thorin惊呼，“我可不愿意看到我的配偶有这样的行为，但是显然戴尔的夫妇们喜欢与人分享对方。”

“不，他们绝对不是。”Gandalf叹了口气，“我想你们有……文化冲突。”接着Gandalf开始解释，Thorin担心他恐怕是对的。十分钟后，Thorin非常确定，但还是需要跟伙伴们确认一下。他差不多是拽着Gandalf走向大厅中央的火堆，矮人们已经结束一天的劳作，开始聚在一起。

“那天晚上发生什么了？”Thorin向整个队伍的人提问。“Bilbo开始变得不开心之前？我需要事发当晚所有详尽的细节。”所有人停下来开始思考，片刻后Fili对Kili眨眨眼。

“那天下午，Kili花了几小时的时间给Bilbo建了个小房间，晚饭后他展示给他看。”Fili充满歉意地说，“我想他喜欢，但是……”他没有继续下去，Kili低下头别开眼不再看他的哥哥，Bofur摇了摇头。

“我讨厌这么说，而且我不是想责怪你，小伙子。但他是对的。”Bofur说，“他或许喜欢那个房间，但是他出来的时候真的算不上开心。”

“你做了什么？”他喊道，“你强迫他了？说他亏欠你，因为你给他做了一个舒适的巢穴？”Fili为此站起来，开始对着Ori喊叫，然后是Nori和Dori对Fili吼回去，接着整个队伍陷入一片混乱，Kili的脸色变得苍白一片。

“我永远不会那么做！”他大声说，“我永远不会那样对待Bilbo！或者其他任何人！”说完把脸藏在手里。

“安静！”Thorin低吼，整个队伍陷入沉默。他越过人群走向Kili，坐在他的身边。“但是那个房间里确实发生了什么，难道不是吗？”他安静地问，“我们没有责怪你，Kili。我们真的没有。”他对其他矮人说，得到肯定的回答。“但是，从表面上看，就是那个时候出了问题。”

“我问他是否愿意跟我一起庆祝，”Kili没有抬起头，掩着脸说，“他说不愿意，说我太年轻了。”他抬起头，“但是他看起来因为伤了我的心而难过，并没有生气！那是之后发生的事！”说完Kili瞪向Nori。

“没有别的了？”Thorin温和地催促，Kili叹了口气。

“我带他去看房间，他说自己喜欢。我想亲他，而他阻止了我——我没有先问他的意见！”Kili瞥了眼Bofur，后者开始抗议。“他说我太年轻，但是并不介意我的胡子。”

“诶，他不可能在意，不是么？”Dwalin轻笑着说。

“他是那么说的，”Kili悲伤地微笑起来，“然后——”他顿住了，似乎意识到什么。“然后我问他是否需要其他人，因为他们正好等在外面，除了你和Dwalin，当然还有Bombur和Glóin，而他疯了一样跑出去。他说，‘你的意思是他们都等在外面等着插一脚？’”

Gandalf咳嗽起来，“搞错烟斗的方向了，”他喘着气说，“抱歉。”Kili耸耸肩。

“然后那边的滑头趁虚而入，”Kili说，向Nori的方向扬了扬头，“那之后他说我们全都疯了。”

“不是那样的！”Nori反驳，“首先‘我的鹰嘴锄比你的大’先生侮辱了我，然后他才说我们都疯了！虽然我觉得他看起来有些过于吃惊、愤怒，而不是不开心。而且我说他把你排除在外是不公平的，Kili，如果你能记得我会非常感谢。”

“我没有侮辱你，我说或许他喜欢从做朋友开始。”Bofur反对，“他从未庆祝过！一个晚上都没有！我喜欢跟令人舒服的人开始，如果你知道我什么意思的话。而且我认为他也是这么想的！更不用说我的鹰嘴锄确实比你的大！”Nori不知从哪里掏出一把刀，Dwalin走过去站在他和Bofur中间。混乱再次在周围爆发，而Thorin僵硬地站在正中央，他的脑子一片空白，只有一个想法。

“够了！”Gandalf大喊，黑影立刻爬上墙壁。“够了，”他重复道，大家定住了，不敢有丝毫动静。“我相信发生的一切不过是因为一些小小的误解，两个种族文化冲突，造成这样的情况非常常见。谁都没有错，既不是Kili、Nori的错，也不是Bofur或者Bilbo的错。”他叹了口气，“对哈比人来说，庆祝指的是聚会，涉及很多食物、美酒和朋友，而且经常会存在音乐和舞蹈。只有情侣才会偷偷躲进树林，享受安静的独处，那并不是庆典的一部分。然而没有感情基础的取乐——或者跟不止一个人发生关系——被认为是彻底的丑闻。Bilbo没有跟你们任何人一起庆祝，你们该为此感到庆幸，那种行为无异于一种承诺。对哈比人来说，性是两个相爱的人之间的信仰，而对于矮人来说确是表达友谊、纪念特别时刻和成就的标志。”

Thorin不知道该说什么，他的眼睛对上Dwalin。Thorin闭上双眼，随后慢慢睁开，深深吸了口气。

“是我，”他黯然地承认，他不该碰Bilbo。他根本不了解庆祝的意义。“我才是那个造成我们飞贼离开的原因。”

Balin摇摇头，“不，小伙子，他说过他已经原谅你了，而且我认为他说的是心里话。阿肯宝钻与此事无关。”Thorin摇了摇头。

“不，跟那件事无关。”他赞同另一个矮人的说法，“但是我们的飞贼没有跟任何人庆祝过的说法是错误的，第一个晚上，我邀请了他，而他同意了。”在任何人能阻止他以前，掏出一把刀割断了一条辫子。“而最后一个晚上，当我邀请Dwalin时，他……”Thorin的喉咙发紧，他说不下去。Bilbo的面孔……他抓起一绺头发，削了下去，断掉的发丝跟辫子一起躺在地上。他张开嘴，但是什么声音也没有发出来，所以他转向另一绺头发。伙伴们目瞪口呆地看着他，Dwalin抬手抓住Thorin的手腕，把刀夺了过去，然后对着他自己的头发削了下去。

“Bilbo打开门时，我跟Thorin在一起，而他愣在门口。”Dwalin说。他切断另一挫粗硬的灰发。“所以我问他是否想加入我们，如果不想就不要站在门口敞着门。”Thorin拿回刀子，隔断最后一绺头发，然后才收回鞘里。

“我想你们不仅仅是在聊天。”Bofur迟疑地说。

“不是，”Thorin严峻地回答。他回到自己的房间，甩上身后的门。为什么？为什么？为什么每次涉及到哈比人他都要尊严尽失？在他整个生命中从未需要过任何人，他跟依鲁伯结婚了，而他不知道自己在不明就里的情况下立下了誓言。但是他会为了荣誉做任何事。

他再次甩开门。

“Dwalin！Fili！Bofur！”他低吼，“明天第一缕阳光升起时就出去发去戴尔，带不回我们的飞贼就别回来，不管他愿意还是不愿意。看来我要开始筹办婚礼了。”

伙伴们爆发出一阵雀跃的呼声，Kili和Ori互相拥抱起来，Nori、Bofur和Fili胳膊搭着彼此的肩膀，开始绕着圈子跳舞。

Gandalf清清喉咙，矮人们再次安静下来。

“或许不是Dwalin。”他建议道，吐出一口烟圈。Dwalin沮丧地耷拉着脸，Thorin知道自己也是，但是——

“或许不，”他赞同巫师的话。“Kili你代替他去。”Kili露出笑脸，Thorin在悔恨中因为能使外甥脸上重新挂起微笑而感到些许快乐。接着他记起被自己错待的哈比人，心情再次沉重起来。他是下流的无赖，是罪魁祸首。喜悦瞬间烟消云散，他转过身，回到自己的房间，虽然这一次他没有甩上门。

几分钟后，Gandalf敲门走了进来。

“你爱他吗？”没有进行任何开场白，巫师直白地问。“Bilbo不是一个为了其他理由而接受婚姻的人，而我认为婚姻对于矮人来说也一样——除了爱没有其他任何原由。”

“不，”Thorin泰然地回答，“我尊敬他、赞赏他、感激他。我认为我喜欢他，但是我不爱他。”

“如果他不愿意，我不会允许这样的事发生。”Gandalf说，“他必须出于自己的意愿。”

“你认为我会强迫他？”Thorin咬着牙说，“我跟他结婚是为了恢复我的荣誉，不是为了彻底丢掉。”

Gandalf点点头，“非常好，”他说，“我相信明天就能参加你们失而复得的聚会。”他停了一下，“他也许会同意的，我想如果你让Elrond领主主持典礼Bilbo一定会非常开心，据我所知他对瑞文戴尔印象非常好。”

“别逼我，巫师，也别想操纵我。”Thorin怒吼，“不管怎样我会让你来主持。”Gandalf露出笑脸。

“等一切定下来再说吧。”他说，然后放任Thorin回到自己混乱、混沌的思绪中。


	3. 三、Thorin视角

三天后，一小队人马长途跋涉回到孤山。正在执勤的Bombur第一个看到他们，离开跑去报告，说他们好像还买了马。Thorin叹了口气。他不知道该把马匹放在哪里、喂它们吃什么，以及谁来照看。到底是哪个白痴决定买马的，Thorin暗想。但是，至少缩短了把他们带回依鲁伯比预期的时间。他匆忙回到里面，想要确保一切都为Bilbo提前到达做好准备。

显而易见，在爬上碎石嶙峋的山路到达依鲁伯大门的路上，Bilbo的情绪一直很激动。穿过大门走进大厅，哈比人显得那么无害，只是抿着嘴，透过蓬乱的卷发露出凶猛的眼神。尽管如此，Thorin还是表现得小心翼翼。他们的飞贼已经好几次证明了他可以非常危险。

“你们！”Bilbo大声说，“你们这些矮人！现在满意了？我本来以为你们不会做出绑架哈比人这样下作的行为！”他转身扫过伙伴们，眯起眼。“你们所有人！你们应该感到羞愧，违背我的意愿把我强留在这里。”最后他转向Gandalf，“而且我跟你也没话说。”说完他躲进门帘后的凹室。过了一阵子，他不情愿的声音飘进大厅。“我承认住处比Thranduil的地牢好多了，这里简直可爱极了！”他气愤地喊道，但还是没有现身。

Thorin对Bilbo的护送小队挑起眉。

“路上还顺利？”他问道。

“跟预期的差不多，”Bofur答道，“不知道该怎么处理那些马，但是除了第一天，我们有两次差点儿把他给丢了——幸好有Kili缠着他。”

“两次？”Thorin难以置信地问，“戴尔到这里的路上有那么危险？”是不是半兽人仍然在附近，或者土匪想要趁乱占人类的便宜……是不是一伙强盗认为值得冒险攻击依鲁伯。

“不是，”Fili说，“我们那时候仍然在戴尔，他想利用他的戒指逃跑，但是Kili立刻注意到了，在他走远前绊住了他。所以我们买了马拖住他，你知道他一直骑得不好。”

“而且到了晚上Kili会抱着他睡。”Bofur加到，“我觉得Kili非常享受这部分。”Kili有些脸红，但是没有反驳。

“他没能逃跑，不是么？”他问道，“如果不是我足够靠近阻止他，我猜他至少有四次差点儿跑掉。”

“现在呢？”Thorin而你，“如何阻止他戴上戒指再次消失？”

“他昨天晚上答应不再逃跑，至少在你有机会跟他说话之前。”Fili说，“我想他已经受够了睡觉时被Kili死缠着不放。”Kili打了哥哥的胳膊一记。

“他说我让他温暖。”他争辩，Fili哼了一声。

“他说，‘至少你很暖和，你这没胡子的矮人磨人精。’然后他说他觉得自己会被送去坐牢。”Fili答道。

“他早就说过不在乎我的胡子了，他只是想让我发火。”Kili告诉他，防备地盘起手臂。“我想监狱也是一个意思。”

“我想那是另一个误会，我相信Bilbo的意思是，因为跟不是一个年龄段的人——呃——嬉戏而蹲监狱。”他说。

“哈！”Fili惊呼，“他的意思是你还是个孩子！”Kili眯起眼。

“至少我把他带回来了，不是么？而你们其他人怎么尝试都是徒劳！”他气愤地声明。

“我能听得轻轻楚楚，你们知道吧。”Bilbo在附近凹室里喊道，“你们就不能帮帮忙，走远一点儿？”

“你不会离开？”Thorin问，Bilbo从门帘后探出头。

“我承诺过，不是吗？”他咬着牙说。“现在，走开！晚上你们可以畅所欲言，等到你们跑出去在开花的柠檬树下嬉戏，就像……就像一群精灵一样！”他退回门帘后，伙伴们开始愤愤地抱怨起来。

“没必要出言不逊，Baggins先生。”Dori呵斥。

“而且山里没有柠檬树。”Ori困惑地说。

“我想那是委婉的形容，”Gandalf说，“Bilbo指的是庆祝，我要提醒你们，那种庆祝在夏尔有非常不一样的含义。”

“当然如此！”Bilbo在门帘后气氛地声明，“而且我仍然不想跟你说话，Gandalf！除非你给我带一些茶过来，走开，你们这些家伙！”Thorin示意伙伴们去大厅的另一边，在篝火旁，他怒视着看热闹的铁矿山矮人，直到他们回去工作。

“那么，他知道你们为什么带他回来吗？”等到他们走得更远之后，Thorin平静地问。

“不知道，”Fili回答。“我们没有深入谈，只是说你有话要跟他说。但是我们解释了关于庆祝的误解。”

“还有呢？”Thorin问。

“你看到他的反应了，”Bofur说，“吃惊绝对是最温和的形容词。”

“他从马上摔下来，”Kili插嘴，“而且之后躺在地说看着天说‘我一生总从未有过这样的经历！’一遍又一遍重复，而且接下来的日子他一直避免对上我们的眼睛。”

“还有脸红得像红宝石一样。”Bofur说，“而且他有段时间一直很安静，直到他开始抱怨不间断的行程。”

Thorin点点头，“非常好，”他说，“我晚上会跟他谈。Bombur，如果有的话，你可以给我们的飞贼做些他要的茶吗？其他人回去工作，没时间忙这个。”伙伴们散开了，但是Gandalf把Thorin拉到一边小声说。

“看起来很顺利，我现在要走了，但是我想近期Bard会到访。”他告诉Thorin，“让Bilbo重回我们的保护中，他表现得非常不情愿，而且我不得不强调，人类和矮人之间良好关系的重要性。他会来确认Bilbo在这里是否安好。”Bard，想什么来什么。Thorin冷静地点点头，回到修复工作中去。

Bilbo不情愿地出来吃晚餐，但是不管对上谁的眼睛他的耳朵都会变红，而且他避开其他伙伴坐在Glóin旁边。晚餐结束后，Thorin站起来对Bilbo伸出手。

“可以来一下吗，飞贼？”他问道，“我有话要跟你说。”Bilbo整个人羞得像红宝石一样，结巴地说不出话。

“只是谈话，Bilbo。”Thorin强调，“没有其他的。”Bilbo凝视Thorin伸出的手片刻，然后站起来向Thorin的房间走去。他故意没有拉Thorin的手，Thorin叹了口气跟上去。

进了Thorin的房间后，Bilbo一直没有看向他，只是热衷于盯着墙上的地图。这件事不会轻易解决。

“你以前见过那张地图，很多次。”Thorin说，“不看着我，是想让我对着你的后背说吗？”

“你可以对着我的后背说，”Bilbo告诉他，Thorin夸张地叹了口气。

“Bilbo，看着我，”他说。Bilbo不情愿地转过身，但是仍然没有对上Thorin的眼睛。Thorin拉起Bilbo的双手，用另一只手托起他的下颚。

“我再次错待了你，”他说，“我知道你可能不会原谅我，但我真的不是有意伤害你，而且我非常后悔，我无法原谅自己。”Bilbo点点头。

“Fili和Bofur跟我解释过了，”他平静地说，“只是误会，没什么需要原谅的。我只是……我认为我最好还是回夏尔，在那里我能理解哈比人的行为，我不认为我的心还能承受更多，那种感觉像第一眼看到Smaug时一样。”

“虽然这个习俗对你来说十分古怪，但是我并不觉得矮人和哈比人有多么不同。”Thorin告诉他，“我们一起旅行好几个月，没有类似的误解，虽然有过小小的磨难。”

“关于这个部分，”Bilbo答道，“起初我并不知道是个误会。我只是害怕，如果有一天我的朋友所作所为跟我以为的有截然不同的意义。”他顿住了，然后小声继续说，声音轻到Thorin几乎错过。“我有一点儿害怕，害怕有一天发现我认为的友谊与你们不同。”Thorin紧了紧他的手。他们可怜的飞贼。

“不要怀疑我们对你的感情。”他说，“你是我们最好的朋友，远比我们值得拥有的更美好。我们非常尊敬你，你突然选择离开让我们感到伤心悲痛。”他再次抓起Bilbo的双手，紧紧地握住。“我不会让你离开，除非出于我的意愿。”Bilbo没有说话，虽然他也没从Thorin的手里抽出手。

Bilbo沉默良久，但是还是没有挣脱Thorin的双手。

“谢谢你，”他最后说，然后深吸一口气。“这就是你叫我回来想说的话？我想你可以写信。你应该知道，不管对矮人来说意味着什么，在夏尔绑架哈比人是犯罪。”

“惭愧地说，对矮人来说这也违反了规定。”Thorin答道，“但是我还有别的话要说，而且必须当面传达。”现在是时候了，Thorin发现下一阶段更加困难。长久以来他一直认为不会有面临这个问题的机会，而此刻，以这种方式……但是如果不弥补他的荣誉他就是一个卑鄙的矮人。他深吸一口气，半跪在地上，Bilbo的双眼瞪得圆溜溜的。

“Bilbo Baggins，”他说，“你是否愿意接受我的求婚，成为我的丈夫和伴侣？我愿将依鲁伯献与你的脚下。”Bilbo震惊地倒退一步，试图从Thorin的手里挣脱，但是Thorin紧紧握着他的手，不肯放开。

“我不能，”Bilbo说，“我是……我不知道该说什么，你的要求让我有些吃惊。”

“我的荣誉需要，”Thorin平静地回答，“我亏欠你良多，虽然我不并不知情，但是那晚我确实让你误认为我对你许下了诺言。”Bilbo摇摇头。

“我不能。”他重复，“但是我认为提出这样的要求同样能满足你的荣誉。所以，你可以放下了。”Thorin没有移动。

“我恳求你接受，Bilbo。”他说，“如果你现在无法说愿意，至少跟我们留在山里，考虑一下将来是否会改变主意。”

“你没有对我许下任何承诺。”Bilbo回道，脸上带着悲伤的微笑。“是我误解了你，但是我认为或许只是证明了我们的文化有多么不同。而且……你自己清楚你的感觉跟我不一样。”一滴眼泪满满滑下他的脸颊。

“我或许不了解你的感受，但是我确实对你许下了诺言。”Thorin不赞同他的观点。“我那天晚上的行为，从哈比人的道德观来看，不仅破坏了规定，而且使自己颜面尽毁。”听到那晚的事，Bilbo瑟缩了。

“你不爱我。”他说。

“是的，”Thorin承认，“虽然我对你评价很高，但我确实不爱你。”Bilbo点点头，另一滴眼泪滑出眼眶。

“感谢你的求婚，Thorin。”他说，接着真的开始哭了起来。

此情此景让Thorin的跟着疼痛起来——他做了什么？伤害了Bilbo两次，还是在没有龙病干扰的情况下。没有任何借口。Bilbo控制住眼泪开始小声啜泣时，他继续道，“我做不到。”他说，接着抽回手，这次Thorin放开了他。

“不管怎样你也不会留下吗？”他问道，“我们还没有准备好跟你道别，而且冬季很快就要来了，没有足够的时间穿越迷雾山谷，现在离开你的旅途会变得异常凶险。”有片刻时间Bilbo没有言语也没用动静，但是最后他摇了摇头。

“我不能，”他说，“我——那天晚上——还有接下来的晚上，当你叫Nori——自从了解其中的含义，我无法看着你跟别人离开。我很抱歉，我知道我不该要求你什么，但是我无法忍受看着你跟其他人在一起。”

“我们的庆祝已经结束了，你无须担忧再次出现那样的场合。而且不管你离开与否，对我来说以后也没有别人了。”Thorin告诉他，“我对你发誓。”Bilbo的眼泪再次开始泛滥。

“那不是你的错，”他哭泣着说，“那只是——你不欠我任何东西！我不会把你困住。”

“你没有。”Thorin说，虽然他确实觉得被限制住了，但是Bilbo也不是故意为之。他打开门，发现Thorin和Dwalin时脸上的表情——自从他了解真相后，这个画面就不断纠缠着他。Bilbo眨眨眼，随后又开始研究起地图。

“我不会改变主意。”他告诉Thorin。

“那么我必须不断尝试。”Thorin坚定地答道。Bilbo摇了摇头。

“你根本不爱我。”他说，“我不会改变主意，但是我会留在这里直到春季到来。我对上次离开的方式表示抱歉。”Thorin站起来。

“为此感谢你，Bilbo。”他说，“能听到这样的回答我万分喜悦，队伍里的伙伴们也将感同身受。”他比了比房间里唯一的椅子。“你能陪我坐一会吗？我想学习夏尔的求婚方式。”Bilbo咬住嘴唇，但是最后还是坐了下来，Thorin在他旁边的床上安顿下来。过了一段时间之后，Bilbo看起来收住心神，开始说道。

“通常求婚从邀请跳舞开始，或者护送对方回家，也可以是陪她去集市。”他说。Thorin希望他们飞贼的声音能够不再饱含悲伤，持续得越久越好。他的哀伤听起来令人心酸，特别是得知一切起源都是他自己的时候。“两次跳舞，重点是——其中一次只是朋友间的。”Bilbo深吸一口气，“然后追求者会送花，每种花有不同的含义，所以大家会精心选择，来表示忠诚，或者情感，甚至是表示激情……”Thorin听Bilbo说了很久，看来他进行的太快了，但是尽管征兆不同，但是相对于矮人的求婚过程基本上大同小异，除了分享肉体的差别之外。他彻底搞糟了。他再次抓起Bilbo的手。

“所以这也算是一种表示，”他说，“我想要追求你？”Bilbo羞红了脸，想要抽回手，但是Thorin没有放开。

“是的。”Bilbo柔声回答。

“那么现在呢？晚上坐在一起、聊天——算是另一个？”Thorin说，Bilbo点点头，脸蛋仍然是粉红色的。Thorin站起来，同时拉起Bilbo，带着他走出房间，向Bilbo的小凹室走去。“我陪你走回家。”他说，“这又算一个。”

“这里可不需要走很远。”Bilbo打断他，Thorin对飞贼精力十足的回答报以微笑。

“不管怎样，”他说，“不管走得多近，我已经送你回家了。难道我们必须来回在大门和篝火间走来走去，直到步行的时候足够吗？”Bilbo勾起嘴角，然后摇了摇头。那几乎算是一个微笑，Thorin满怀胜利地想道。但是还有一件事是他必须说明的。

“在矮人的传统中，”他告诉Bilbo，“我们无法在彼此间有裂痕时开始求婚，所以，首先我请求弥补我犯下的罪过，只有你接受的时候，我的求婚才算正式开始。”

“我认为在夏尔也是一样的，虽然没有明文规定。”Bilbo说，“你不能追求一个跟你有争执的人。”

“确实如此。”Thorin说。他掏出小刀，割断另一根辫子。Bilbo震惊地看着Thorin将辫子绑在他的手腕上。“我给你造成极其严重的伤害，如果可能必会倾我所能地弥补。”他抬起Bilbo双手放在唇边，慢慢轻吻每一只。Bilbo瞪大双眼，嘴唇无法闭合。Thorin感到嘴唇下的皮肤是如此柔软，让他回忆起一开始他为什么要邀请Bilbo出去庆祝……Thorin非常渴望再次邀请Bilbo，虽然他必须与其他伙伴继续，否则会造成巨大的冒犯。他再次亲吻Bilbo的双手，“我喜欢学到的哈比求婚过程，”他说，“我也会喜欢按照那样的方式追求你。”

Bilbo的手迟疑地摸了摸Thorin的头发，那里是他得知自己失去荣誉时削掉的地方。

“所以这里也是这样来的。”他说，Thorin点点头。

“Dwalin也削了他的头发，因为我们对你造成的伤害。”他说，但是没有提起Dwalin并不知情，因为Bilbo放低目光，撤回双手。

“晚安，Thorin。”他低声喃喃道，随后消失在门帘后。Thorin独自站了一会儿，他发现Bilbo的退缩让他感到受伤，但是很快他挺直后背。Bilbo还没有同意，但是一切进行的还不算太糟。他决心继续下去，他要及时拯救他的名誉。Thorin回到自己的房间。

  
    
*** _开花的柠檬树象征乱伦和通奸，或者夫妻间的不忠。但是我想Bilbo这样说只是想指代庆祝活动。_


	4. 四、Bilbo视角

Bilbo躺了很久，盯着墙上宝石做成的花朵，不知谁在他离开时装饰在小房间里的。他记得身下柔软的毛皮是Thorin床上的，床头柜上的蜡烛插在闪亮的金烛台上，正闪烁着明亮的光芒，连接处是一个小小的银雕塑——是什么图案Bilbo不知道，但是依然很可爱。他的心好像被治愈了一点点，他想，因为得知矮人分享肉体只是为了纪念重大场合或杰出胜利的事实，也就是说Thorin不是有意背叛他，而且更多是因为Thorin今晚对他友好的表现。虽然他仍然觉得绑架有些过火。

有一段时间他迷迷糊糊睡了过去，放任自己梦到嫁给Thorin是怎样的。但是脑海里赶不走Dwalin和Thorin在一起的画面，也抹不去Thorin的话。或许Thorin不是有意伤害他，但是他确实造成了同样的结果。他不爱他，但是却为了满足古怪的矮人荣誉提出求婚。Bilbo一点儿也看不出婚姻怎么能成为挽救尊严的办法，除非是怀孕了，但是那与他们的情况无关。

他梦到在聚会树下与Thorin喜结连理的夜晚，头上戴着耧斗菜、旋花和黄色郁金香做成的花冠【1】，而他孕育着Thorin的孩子。到处都是欢好的矮人和哈比人，Kili和Lobelia Sackville-Baggins就在他们旁边的草地上翻滚。到了早晨Bilbo摇了摇头，他到底在想什么，怎么会做这样的梦？他也快要疯了。Bilbo打起精神，出去吃早晨。

Bombur再次在火上搅拌着一锅粥，Bilbo开始非常厌倦喝粥。他希望厨房不会藏在孤山深处，他确信只要有原料和合适的厨房，Bombur能做出惊人的美味。或许到了春天他们的饮食会变得更加丰富，但是那时候就跟Bilbo没关系了。我会在春天到来的时候离开，Bilbo提醒自己。

等到Bilbo坐定逆来顺受地盯着碗里的粥时，Kili走过来坐在他旁边。

“我觉得你会为自己离开去戴尔时我们的成就感到惊讶，”他说。“我带你去看看？”

“我很想看，”Bilbo点点头说，“你们最后终于把主干线的桥梁修好了？”

“比那更好，”Kili说，“我们完成了，而且跟希望的一样，对面大部分道路没有被Smaug损坏。只有少数需要修葺保证安全，虽然还有些自从孤山被占领后就没有清理过的灰尘。而且现在我们转去查看这边的几条隧道。”他边说边比划着远离大门的几条走廊。“有人告诉我那里通往一些商人的店铺，然后再向前就是住宅了。属于皇室的房间就是从那里下去，但是Thorin说我们最好等到最后再去那边。”Bilbo微笑起来。

“那么我最好赶快解决完早晨，虽然有些不像哈比人的风格，但是我太渴望尽快开始了。”他告诉Kili，然后转回头努力解决他的粥。他希望他在戴尔时能想到从人类那里买些盐，或者是肉桂，但是当时他打定主意回家，而不是再次回到孤山。他保证过整个冬季都留在这里，而现在孤山其他部分可以进入，或许餐食会有改善，虽然食材有限。他必须问问Kili，他们是否可以找找厨房在哪里。

Kili看起来非常惊讶，Bilbo竟然想找到厨房，但是他愿意帮忙找找看。Bilbo发现山里的路非常难记，于是问Kili是怎么保证不迷路的。Kili耸耸肩。

“去的时候我并不知道，”他说，“但是不知怎么搞的，我觉得我们是山的一部分，而且我记得我们走过的路。我想所有矮人都是这样的。”

“至少在地下是，”Bilbo微笑起来，“我记得Thorin在去我家的路上迷路了两次。”

“那样比较困难，”Kili说，“所有的路在眼前弯弯曲曲，每样景物看起来都是一样的！”

“所以对我来说这里就是这样，”Bilbo聪明地答道，“那么哪条路是通往宴会厅的地方？我想应该离厨房不远。”Kili大笑起来，指向一条路。

“这条路，”他说，“你在前面带路，Boggins先生。”

“我不这么觉得，”Bilbo说，“那样我们永远都回不来了。”他们最后终于找到依鲁伯的主厨房，或者至少是个大厨房——城市太巨大——，Bilbo几乎被夺走呼吸。他等不及让Bombur看看，他不知道为什么矮人们没有把营地搬进更靠近山里的地方，特别是他们那么在乎“庆典”隐私的情况下，甚至不惜冒着生命危险探索未知区域。他问Kili原因，Kili看起来有些困惑。

“庆祝结束了，”他说，“所以私人空间不再是必须的了，而且搬进里面意味着我们必须远离现在工作的通道。”

“但是你们可能找得到家具！床！比睡在前庭的地上舒服多了！”Bilbo解释道。

Kili耸耸肩，“我猜舒服对矮人来说没有哈比人那么重要。”他说。“Thorin什么时候告诉我们搬，我们什么时候移动。”

“明白了，”Bilbo说，几分钟后，他再次开口，“你不觉得现在到午餐时间了吗？还是只有我在走了这么远之后感到胃口大开。”Kili大笑起来，引导Bilbo回到他们来的路上。

午餐他们回去得有些晚，事实上，只有几块干面包。干面包是另一个Bilbo受够了的食物。他告诉Bombur厨房的事，而他的反应像Bilbo想象的一样兴奋。

“但是不管厨房的设施多么好，没有食物什么也做不了。”他说，“而且我们现在储备不足。”

“或许我们可以跟人类进行交易。”Bilbo建议，Bombur斜着眼看向他。

“我去帮你把Thorin叫过来。”他告诉Bilbo，“他应该会听你的。”

“那么，好吧。”Bilbo答道，他看了一圈，“只要我找到他。”Bombur向Thorin房间的方向扬了扬头。

“他在里面。”他说，“在跟Balin还有Dain的工程师讨论问题。”Bilbo非常了解最好不要打扰Thorin的“讨论”。

“我会等到他们结束，”他坚定地说，Bombur怀疑地看着他。

“我会等。”Bilbo重复。

不久后，Thorin和其他人从房间里走出来，然后立刻对聚集起来的矮人发号命令，安排他们下午需要完成的工作。Bilbo没有被分配到任何任务，所以等到结束后他靠近Thorin。

“今天下午我需要做什么？”他问道。

“任何你想做的，飞贼。”Thorin告诉他。“我不会要求你跟我们一起劳作。”

“如果什么都不做我会非常无聊。”Bilbo说，“而且关于我想做什么，我有个想法，如果你同意的话。”

“任何你希望的都可以，”Thorin说，他的脸上带着温暖的微笑。“你能回到我们身边我已经非常感激了。”

“谢谢你。”Bilbo说，他转过身，接着又转回来。“我只是担心会迷路，我可以借用Kili再帮我带路吗？”Thorin眯起眼。

“你到底要做什么？”他问道。

“我想清理厨房，然后我们就可以在那里做饭了。”Bilbo答道，“但是有些远，而且我知道没有帮助我无法自己找到回来的路。”Thorin挑起眉。

“厨房？”他说，“我刚才确实说过你可以做任何喜欢做的事，但是我无法让Kili一整个下午跟着你。”

“只要等你们结束后让他过去接我就好，”Bilbo说，“我自已一个人没问题，好吧，我和一块抹布。还有一桶水，还有肥皂，如果有的话。”

Thorin开始大笑，“可以看看我们有什么，”他说，“一桶水没问题，其他的，我不敢保证。”

“还有一把扫帚，”Bilbo沉思。Thorin的笑意更深，他摇了摇头，拍拍Bilbo的肩膀，随后示意Kili过来。

“Bilbo要什么就给他找什么，”Thorin告诉Kili，“他的清单会越来越长，开工前你还要带他去厨房。”Kili微笑着点点头，看起来不介意离开工作一小会儿，而Bilbo告诉他需要的东西。既没有肥皂也没有扫帚，但是一桶水很简单，Bilbo看着Kili给他找的抹布，显然是他战斗时穿在身上的衬衫。

“它已经毁了，不是么？”Kili耸耸肩问，“所以能用得上不是很好，否则也找不到别的碎布。”

“我才不要用你沾满血迹、污渍的衬衫清理厨房！”Bilbo大喊。

“所以你可以先洗干净，”Kili说，“别那么大惊小怪，Boggins先生。”Bilbo气鼓鼓地，但还是开始加热Kili带来的水。如果血迹已经干涸了，那么就没有太大问题，他想，而且能知道洗掉的是什么骇人听闻的东西更好。过了一阵子，他告诉Kili再给他带一些损坏的衣物。如果清理不干净，Bilbo可以全部烧掉。Kili带来的衣服比他以为的要少，很明显只有Fili和Kili的，两个人只是不想处理战损的衣服，矮人哪！Bilbo想。他全部洗干净以后晒在外面，然后告诉Kili准备好出发去山里了。

现在Kili知道他们要去哪里，所以很快就到达厨房。他们到达的时候，Bilbo谢过他，告诉他水桶放在哪里。Kili放下桶向墙上粘着的一块石板走去，从石板下的托盘里找到什么东西，然后回到石板画了一个弧线。

“我们开始吧，Bilbo。”他说，“这样会方便很多，我会用这个粉笔在回去的路上做标记，这样你就可以随意往来。你也可以自己探索更远的地方，如果你希望的话。”

“谢谢你！”Bilbo高兴地说，“有了它我就能像矮人一样找到路了。”Kili大笑着挥挥手出了门，边走边上下抛着手里的粉笔。Bilbo看了看周围，片刻后开始着手工作。

清理厨房是个脏活，Bilbo抬起一袋陈旧的面粉，想要将它从橱柜里挪到废弃的垃圾堆，结果面袋破了，一天的工作前功尽弃。地板上到处都是面粉，扬到空气里，几乎把附近的台面全部盖住，而Bilbo也没能幸免。他擦了擦眼角，叹了口气。或许今天可以结束了。他尽力把身上的面粉掸掉，但是效果不太好，有那么一瞬间他打算用水桶里的水清洗一下，但是已经很脏了。还是等到从河里打些干净水再洗吧。

循着Kili画下的箭头找到回去的路易如反掌，Bilbo发现只有Bombur一个人在准备晚餐。看到Bilbo他大笑起来，哈比人比了个非常粗鲁的手势，然后向大门走去。门前河里的水非常凉，于是Bilbo把水桶放在火边。等待水加热过程中，矮人开始陆续回到大厅。看到Bilbo一脸不高兴地坐在火边大部分人的反应跟Bombur一样。Bofur看了他一眼，倒在地板上笑得前仰后合。

“是，是，非常有趣。”Bilbo低声抱怨着。“你们也没干净到哪儿去！”

“你的样子像掉进白粉堆里！”Bofur解释，“从头到脚都是白的！我们的哈比人是个幽灵！”

“呵呵，”Bilbo抗议，“这是面粉。”他小声说，Bofur再次大笑起来。

等到Thorin回来看到Bilbo的时候，他的嘴角也勾了起来。

“我发现你工作得很卖力，Bilbo。”他说，“厨房的进展如何？”Bilbo撅起嘴。

“比开始的时候更糟，我想。”他说，“或者至少，没有变得更好。但是明天我会重新开始。”他和Thorin对彼此微笑了一阵子，随后Bombur叫大家去吃饭。Bilbo尽可能洗干净手和脸，开始解决他贫瘠的炖菜。晚餐后，Kili提出送一桶温水到Bilbo的房间，Bilbo欣然接受。到达Kili用挂毯做出的门前，他停住了。

“Bilbo，我可以问你件事吗？”他迟疑地说。

“当然，”Bilbo回答，“你想知道什么？”Kli靠在墙上，随意地踢着地板。他什么也没说。

“是什么，Kili？”Bilbo催促。

“你现在已经了解矮人的庆祝了。”Kili说。

“是的，”Bilbo说，“而且我没有因为那个生气，真的，你放心。”

“听你这么说很高兴，”Kili告诉他，“但是我想说——我想跟你庆祝，而且我知道其他人也想。”Bilbo摇摇头，他张开嘴，但是Kili阻止了他。

“等等，”他说，“先听我说。”Bilbo迟疑地点点头，Kili真诚地看着他的双眼。“分享肉体并不意味着只有性。”他说，“无疑你了解家人不会用那样的方式分享！”Bilbo扮了个鬼脸。

“我不知道问这个问题是不是安全，”他回道，“如果答案是肯定的，我不太想知道。”

“不是，”Kili说，“庆祝是关乎亲密，使大家紧密联系在一起，有很多方式可以达到这个目的，即使……即使不用那种方式。简单的亲吻，或者拥抱，或者甚至只是单独坐在一起聊聊对彼此的看法。”他耸耸肩，“对没有亲属关系和已经结婚的矮人来说，一般确实会发展得比较远，但并不是必须的。”

“但是Glóin和Bombur从来没有……”Bilbo争辩。

“如果是跟你他们会的，”Kili告诉他，“除了第一个晚上，你没有参加，所以我们其他人没跟他们说。我想Glóin和óin坐在篝火前那晚，你跟Thorin在一起，虽然我不知道Bombur在做什么。”

“所以是我使他们远离这个——这个矮人传统。”Bilbo皱着眉说，“我很抱歉。”

“别为此道歉，”Kili对他保证，“你离开后他们加入了庆祝，我们都得到跟他们相处的机会。”

“很好，”Bilbo说，他慢慢点了点头，抬起脚边的水桶，“说完了？”Kili拿走他手里的桶，重新放在地上。

“你还没回答我，”他说，一根手指刮了下Bilbo的鼻子，恐怕上面还留着一片面粉。

“我没有吗？”Bilbo困惑地问，随后他意识到，“哦！我没有！”他顿住了，“说真的，不需要……”

“不需要，”Kili说，随后咧嘴笑起来，“虽然我更愿意走得更远，只要你同意。”Bilbo猛地拍了一把他的肩膀。

“Thorin说他打算追求我。”他告诉Kili。

“那不是什么大问题，”Kili耸耸肩说，“对矮人拉来说不是，除非你们已经订婚了，但是你甚至还没有接受他，不是么？”

“我告诉他……”Bilbo思索了片刻，“我想我什么也没说，我没有给他答案。”

“好吧，那么然后呢？”Kili说，“不是个问题。”

“我需要考虑，”Bilbo说，“决定后我会告诉你。”Kili的笑容变得更加明亮，Bilbo只能回以微笑，虽然他的微笑有些羞怯。

Bilbo再次抬起水桶，消失在小房间的门帘后。脱下粘满面粉的外衣扔在地板上，那时他一点儿也没想到那个——关于庆祝。Bilbo还记得他拒绝Bofur时对方脸上受伤的表情，还有Ori有多么失望，当然还有Kili的表现……如果不需要像跟Thorin那样的分享，或者目睹Thorin和Dwalin那样……他皱起眉，希望自己没有想起Thorin和Dwalin在一起的画面。他决定重新考虑Kili的话。庆祝是关乎亲密，使大家紧密联系在一起，有很多方式可以达到这个目的，即使不用那种方式。简单的亲吻、拥抱，或者甚至只是单独坐在一起聊聊对彼此的看法。他是这么说的。

这些矮人对他来说就像家人一样亲密，有时候甚至比家人更亲密。他会为了他们参加。

他立刻有些不自在。

等到洗干净衣服，留在大厅里晒干时，Bilbo裹着毯子走向篝火边的矮人。他对路过的几个人点头示意，但是没有停下来说话。如果跟Kili谈话前开口，他怕自己会失去勇气。

Kili和Fili靠墙坐着，正在取笑Ori。但是看到Bilbo靠近，Kili就没有再开口。Bilbo站在他面前几分钟，他知道自己的耳朵和脚趾一定红得像樱桃一样。Fili和Ori也陷入沉默，脸上带着疑惑的表情。Kili站起来，抬起Bilbo的脸对上他的目光。Bilbo咬着嘴唇，点了点头。Kili发出一声欢呼，抱起Bilbo转了一圈，Bilbo结巴着说不出话，极力抓住蔽体的毯子。Kili像抱新娘一样打横抱起Bilbo，带着他回到他的房间。

“到底……你要去哪里？”Fili问，Kili转过身，脸上带着淘气的微笑，而Bilbo变得更红了。

“庆祝！”Kili欢快地说，匆忙带着Bilbo越过目瞪口呆的矮人们。直到放下挂毯门，他也没有放下Bilbo，他的拥抱甚至更紧了。Bilbo向后仰到足够能看清Kili的脸。

“现在做什么？”他问。Kili用一只手穿过Bilbo湿润的卷发。

“任何你喜欢的都可以。”他回答。Bilbo果断地点点头。

“那么我想说，你是一个非常值得钦佩的矮人，一个非常好的朋友，一个令人惊奇的弓箭手，我喜欢你活泼的性格，还有幽默感。”他说。片刻间，他们安静地站着，Bilbo羞怯地对上Kili含笑的双眸。“你想做什么？”过了一会儿，Bilbo问。

“你是整个中土最有趣的哈比人。”Kili说，“你既勇敢又聪明，而且非常英俊，一直对我很友善，而且你能令我发笑。还有我想摸你的脚。”

“摸我的……”Bilbo差点儿呛到。

“摸你的脚，”Kili重复，“用我的双手触摸他们。”Bilbo应该知道这是个错误。多么诡异的要求？但是Kili请求了，而且总的来说不是特别亲密的行为……Bilbo鼓着脸，最后还是点头同意了。Kili再次微笑起来，温柔地轻敲Bilbo的鼻尖。

“躺下，”他指示，“躺着或者趴着都可以。”Bilbo试验性地后背着地躺在他的小床上，Kili坐在他的脚边。“闭上眼。”他抬起Bilbo的一只脚时建议，接着开始用力按摩起来。哦，Bilbo想，不坏嘛。真的非常不错，他闭上眼，放松下来，Kili慢慢地处理脚上每一块绷紧的肌肉。如此简单的碰触就能让Bilbo整个身体放松下来，是件非常神奇震惊的事。简直太美妙了。就像躺在温暖夏日洒满阳光的草地上，午餐就放在身后，下午茶时间将至。就像多雨的秋季早晨，躺在柔软舒适的羽毛床上，喝着温暖的可可亚。Kili放下第一只脚，抬起另一只。他永远也不想再移动了，只是躺在这里，Kili的手一直在他脚上。虽然理论上他需要起来吃东西，或许其他某个矮人可以把早晨送到他的新房间？毕竟只是粥，又不是真的需要起来……

Kili在另一只脚上缓慢轻柔的按压，使Bilbo失去了时间感。他的脚有些地方怕痒，特别是对方的手指开始小心地穿过脚面上的毛发，温柔地梳理时。这些碰触不怎么轻松，是更加……Bilbo不知道那是什么。是别的什么，他感到……虽然不紧张，但是……期待，他猜想。他耐心地等待着下一次触摸会带来怎样的感觉。当Kili回到跟第一只脚相同的按摩模式时，Bilbo羞耻地意识到他在小声哼哼，他突然停了下来。

“别停下，”Kili说，“我想要你感到快乐、舒服，我想让你感到愉悦。”接着他把Bilbo的脚带到嘴边，轻轻啃咬脚底板，亲吻足弓，随后吮吸、轻咬Bilbo的脚趾，Bilbo呻吟起来。这些碰触不再是舒缓的，蔓延四肢百骸，汇集到他的阴茎，此时因为震撼的电流开始弹跳、颤动。

“Kili！”Bilbo呻吟——他羞于承认，但那确实就是一声呻吟。“那不是你的手！”

“感觉好吗？”Kili贴着他的脚呢喃，“想让我停下来？”他挪向另一只，感到Kili的嘴再次含住他的脚趾，Bilbo发出一声惊喘。

“你不觉得有些过去亲密了吗？”Bilbo虚弱地问。

“或许，”Kili答道，他的鼻子蹭着脚背上的毛发，然后轻轻吹气，接着——啊！又回去吮吸脚趾，随后他抬起头说，“如果你让我停下，我的嘴会在你的阴茎上，那才是亲密，我认为。”

“哦，”Bilbo呻吟，一声绵长、持久的呻吟。一记尤其轻柔的碰触下，他蜷起脚，“痒。”他抱怨着。

“我的错。”Kili轻笑着。Bilbo猛地睁开眼，看向Kili，哦！这是个错误。Kili的双眼像蝴蝶的翅膀般挥舞着，他脸上的表情是那么淫荡，接着他睁开眼对上Bilbo的凝视，而他的眼睛——还有他的嘴——Kili对他露出微笑，把Bilbo的腿抬得更高，开始慢慢向上亲吻Bilbo的脚踝，接着是大腿，这时Bilbo才清醒过来。他猛地抽回腿。

“那有些太过了！”他责备道，“你应该为自己感到羞愧。”Kili脸上的笑容没有减退分毫，只是对他摇了摇头。

“没什么值得羞愧的，”他说，“我只为了你阻止我感到遗憾。”他靠过去，指尖描摩着Bilbo的嘴唇。“而且我想在离开前偷一个吻，如果你允许的话。”Bilbo看着Kili的嘴，有一瞬间他被引诱了……但是他没有允许。他赶忙推着Kili走出房间，Kili看起来一点儿也没有气馁。

“谢谢你，Bilbo。”他说，“你让我感到非常幸福。”Bilbo再次羞红了脸，Kili飞快地扑过去想要偷得一吻，但是Bilbo推开了他。

“规矩点儿。”他训斥道，Kili只是咧着嘴对他笑。

“现在开始也不迟？”他问，然后他吹着口哨回到篝火边。

Bilbo目送他离开，随后意识到几乎整个队伍都没有像平时一样聚在一起，而是散落在大厅，靠近他的凹室附近，所以他们一定目睹了整个告别过程。他的脸再次变得通红，他想Fili可能足够近得听到他的喘息和呻吟。大厅更深处，几乎超出视线所及的地方，Thorin皱眉站在那里。Bilbo看到伙伴们在互相扔小钱袋——很可能是打赌，矮人喜欢对所有事打赌。Bilbo转过身回到挂毯门帘里。但是当他看到凌乱的床铺——Kili半跪着嘴里含着Bilbo的脚趾的地方——时，Thorin皱眉的画面立刻出现在脑海里。一个激灵使他醒悟过来，随之苏醒的还有他的阳具。哦星星啊，Bilbo想。以后要我如何面对他？

这时门外传来Fili的声音，呼唤他名字的方式几乎是在歌唱。

“哦，Bil~bo！”他唱着，他的嗓音变得低沉而性感，“明天——我要你的双手，要我的手和嘴唇在你的手上。”Bilbo倒吸一口气，那个画面让他的阳具再次颤动起来。太阳、月亮和星星在上，他想。我究竟让自己陷入怎样的情况？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】Bilbo梦中跟Thorin婚礼上所用花环的含义：耧斗菜代表讽刺、愚行；大旋花：不复存在的希望；黄色郁金香：无望的爱。


	5. 五、Bilbo视角

第二天早晨早餐时间，没有一个矮人对Bilbo前一天的行为有任何评论，他决定避免任何涉及前一天的对话，期待尽快进入这天的修复工作。他没有注意到几个矮人对他露出极其温暖的微笑，特别是Fili。Bilbo红着脸，根本无法对上Fili的眼睛。而Kili——他的眼睛把Bilbo从头瞄到脚，脸上一直带着邪气的笑容，随后又对上Bilbo的双眸——但是不管他看到了什么，矮人一直在笑。他搂住Bilbo的肩膀。

“我们是朋友，嗯哼？”他问。

“朋友，”Bilbo赞同地说，“但是别多嘴。”Kili咯咯笑起来，挪开继续他的早餐。

Thorin，Bilbo看到，仍然怒视着他。愚蠢的矮人传统，Bilbo想。他可以一边怒目而视一边把阴茎塞进Dwalin嘴里。显然他想把阴茎放在哪里与他无关，而且谁知道他跟队伍里的其他人都做了些什么，但是没有Bilbo的同意Kili甚至不能碰他的脚。Bilbo翘起鼻子，继续喝他的粥——糟透了的粥，又一次——早餐后他拿起水桶，还有一个满是面粉的厨房等着他。

Bilbo再次以把自己搞得一团糟——而且还在打喷嚏，一个地方闲置这么久究竟能长出多少霉菌是个惊人的问题——结束这一天的忙碌，但是他有很大进步，整面墙的橱柜已经清空，打扫得干净，而且他还找到一把扫帚！在夏尔，扫帚一般是由木头和稻草制成的，但是这个矮人扫帚由金属构成，一把上好、几乎算是柔软的焊丝扎成扫帚头。所以他得以把面粉扫成一堆，铲进一个铁桶里。他需要有人明天帮忙清理垃圾桶，他暗想，差不多已经满了，而且太重他自己无法拉去上面的大厅。

回到大厅，他很高兴看到一桶水已经热好，放在篝火边，Bombur说是给他准备的。

“谢谢你，Bombur。”Bilbo说，“你真体贴。”

“不是我做的，是Fili。”Bombur告诉他，指了指年轻矮人站的方向。Bilbo转过身，看到Fili看着他，而他的微笑——这些矮人会害死我，他想。但是谁知道究竟还有多少人打算跟我做这个？而且我怀疑Kili和Fili是最要命的。Bilbo背对Fili，抬起他的水桶，回到房间梳洗。他想Fili的笑声一定随着他一起走过大厅。

晚餐后，Fili带着他满含挑逗的笑容出现在Bilbo身边，这时Thorin靠近他。他轻轻牵起Bilbo的手。

“Bilbo，你不必做任何感到有压力、或者被强迫加入、或者不舒服的行为。”Thorin说，“没有人想让你牺牲你的细腻哈比情感。”

“你做的时候可没说有什么问题。”Bilbo刻薄地回答。

“我以为你没有后悔那天晚上的事。”Thorin被戳到痛处，他的双手挪到Bilbo的肩膀上。

“直到我看到你和Dwalin在一起为止，”Bilbo说，“但是我也没有为昨晚的任何行为感到后悔。”他抬起手捧住Thorin的脸，“我想这么做，为了我自己，也是我的朋友们。那会让你感到烦恼吗？”

“我不喜欢分享。”Thorin说，如果Thorin的尊严能允许分享，那么Bilbo会更加生气。“我想哈比人追求过程不允许这样的情况。”

“据我了解矮人的求婚过程可以，”Bilbo说，Thorin不情愿地点点头，“而且我还没有接受你的求婚。”他附加道，Thorin的怒容变得更加阴郁了，但是Bilbo转向Fili，挽住他的胳膊，任Fili带他穿过大厅回到Bilbo的房间。

当Fili把他推进凹室，他对Thorin的怒火很快转变成紧张。Bilbo转过来，咬住嘴唇看向Fili。

“是不是——你是真的想做昨天说的吗？”他问道，“我的——我的手？”Fili抬起Bilbo的双手放在唇边，但是既没有摩擦也没有亲吻，他把Bilbo的食指放进嘴里，挑逗地吮吸起来，接着退回来，用牙齿轻刮Bilbo的手指。

“是的，”Fili说，他的声音变得更加低沉，“我跟Kili一样，比你能给的渴望更多，但是我会欣然接受你能给予的，而且我——”他用吮吸另一根手指的动作当做强调符号，“想要——”再一次，又换了根手指，“你的手。”接着Bilbo的小指淹没在他的嘴唇里，哈比人的脚趾因此蜷缩起来，还有——

“哦，我的星星啊。”Bilbo低喃着，“我需要躺下来。”Fili大笑起来，把他放倒在床上，然后他们再次面对面，而Bilbo的手在Fili的手里。但是这次Fili稍微撤回去一些，把Bilbo的左手跟右手一起拉到他的右侧，然后开始轻柔地按摩。Bilbo闭上双眼，那感觉让他神魂颠倒。

跟脚的感觉一样，紧绷感离开双手，身上的疲惫也跟着一扫而空，直到Bilbo感到困倦地向前倒去。

“躺下，”Fili催促他，Bilbo照做，Fili开始运用他的嘴，亲吻、啃咬、舔舐还有哦，吮吸。Bilbo不得不竭力压抑他的呻吟。Fili滑到他另一侧时，他开始意识到自己的臀部正在跟着轻轻摇摆，矮人的重量略微压在他身上。Bilbo无法自已，Fili蹭过他的阴茎时，他弓起上身大声呻吟起来。哦星星和银河啊，Bilbo想，我勃起了。他咬住嘴唇，试图压抑欲望。Fili屈身在Bilbo耳边低声说。

“让我听到你的声音，”他呢喃着，“我想听到你因我而发出的每一声甜美呻吟，想用我的嘴一一吞下去。想要我的嘴巡遍你的每一寸肌肤，不管是哪里。我会老实地只要你的手，但是求你——让我听到你，Bilbo。”

“F-f-Fili！”Bilbo惊喘一声。Fili再次把一根——两根手指放进嘴里，舔舐两根手指的缝隙，动作是那么淫靡。“哦，”Bilbo呻吟着，“哦——Fili——哦——”他按照Fili的要求，不再压抑自己的反应。

在Bilbo允许他偷得Kili要求的亲吻后，Fili离开摊成泥的Bilbo，那是一个比Kili偷走的更加亲密的吻。

“等——等等，”Fili站起来离开时Bilbo喘息着叫住他，“你——”他紧张地咽了口唾沫。“你怎么办？”

Fili低头看着他，然后屈膝半跪在他面前，拉起Bilbo的手再次捧到嘴边——哦，那张嘴——轻轻磨蹭着Bilbo的手指。

“任何你想要的，Bilbo。”他说，他的双眼热情地对上Bilbo。“任何以及全部你愿意给我的。”

“手，”Bilbo说，“我想要——我会——你的手。”Bilbo没想到那会让Fili的双眼更加幽暗，但是事实如此。

“好的，”他嘶哑地说，Bilbo牵起他另一只没抓着自己的那只手。

Fili没有任何压抑自己声音的打算，一点儿也没有。很快他和Bilbo并排躺在一起，一只手放在对方的嘴里，紧靠着彼此的身体温和地摩擦。

“Bilbo，”Fili呻吟着，“我想要碰触你，请求你允许我。”Bilbo快要醉死了，但是——他还没有完全失去理智允许矮人那样做。

“不，”他说，同时摇了摇头。“但是……”

“什么？”Fili问。Bilbo几乎不认识自己了。他不敢相信他要说的话——

“摸你自己，”他对Fili低声说，“你可以抚摸你自己。”Fili闭上双眼，仰起头，髋部更加用力地顶着Bilbo。

“啊，Bilbo。”他呻吟着，“你比我梦想的更好，而且我确实梦到过你，在那些期待与你庆祝的日子里。”最后的亲吻后，他放开Bilbo的手，滑下去解开他的裤带。Bilbo喘不过气地看着衣服让出的位置，矮人的手向上、向下，打着圈……Bilbo喘息着，对上Fili的双眼，然后再次拉着Fili的手指放进他的嘴里，Fili再次呻吟起来。

“可以把你的手放在我手上吗？”他喘息着问，“然后你可以感受我的手是如何在我身上移动的？透过衣服，即使……”Bilbo的嘴回到Fili的手上……接着再次吮吸他的手指，同时另一只手滑下去隔着衣服放在Fili的手上，那只在他阴茎上滑动的手。

“啊——啊——啊——”Fili喘息着，“Bilbo！”他大喊，紧接着几次猛烈地耸动，然后——哦，星星啊——他到了。他倒在床上，大口喘着气，Bilbo收回手，再次吸吮他的手指。“Bilbo，”Fili低吼，爬到他的身上，不断亲吻他，一次又一次。“让我来，”他恳求着，“哦，马哈尔，Bilbo，我想看着你在我身下翻滚，想要听到你尖叫出我的名字，让我占有你，求你。”

“不，”Bilbo颤声回答，但是他抬起手捧住Fili的脸，再次激烈地亲吻他。Fili抬起头想要再次开口，但是Bilbo的手指放在Fili的唇边。“不行，”他说，强硬了一些，然后再次亲吻Fili，这一次温和得多，然后更加温柔，渐渐将Fili从欲望中拉扯出来，直到矮人躺在他身上露出温柔的微笑。Bilbo无法抑制用力蹭了Fili一下，但只是稍微有一点儿用力。他抬起上身亲吻Fili的鼻尖。“谢谢你。”他说，轻轻推开Fili的肩膀，直到他从Bilbo身上离开。Fili最后一次亲吻他，然后站起来再次离开。在挂毯处，他停下来回头看向Bilbo。

“你会摸你自己吗，等我走后？”他问，“你那么做的时候会想到我吗？”

Bilbo咬住嘴唇，“是的，”他低声说，“还有，是的。”Fili的双眼变得更加幽暗。

“很好，”他说，“我会一直记得。”他离开Bilbo的房间，Bilbo像他说的那样——一边抚摸自己一边想象着Fili的嘴在他手上……还有Kili的嘴在他脚上，接着——想要我的嘴巡遍你的每一寸肌肤，Fili说，不管是哪里。Bilbo也那么想——那两张嘴，在他每一寸肌肤上。

维拉啊，结束后他想道，如果按照这种方式继续下去我会彻底迷失。但是以后不会了，Fili和Kili是最要命的，他可以肯定——哦，星星啊！他想，想象使得欲望再次侵袭他的全身。他们是最要命的，没有其他伙伴，对Thorin先持保留意见，会这么难以抗拒。翻身睡觉时他这样告诉自己，接着Bofur的脸出现在脑海里，Bilbo拒绝他时，那双永远快乐生动的双眸变得那么悲伤……

还有他的小胡子，到底那顶帽子下面……

哦星星啊，Bilbo想，星星和银河啊，他叹息着试图进入梦乡。

*******

那天早晨找Fili和Kili帮他清理厨房里的垃圾时，Bilbo不禁有些脸红，虽然两人对他露出开心的笑脸，但他们是完美的矮人绅士，去厨房和回到大厅的过程中一直十分得体。只有Bilbo一个人拽着空垃圾桶回到厨房的时候，Fili把手放在他的手臂上阻止了他。

“Bilbo，可以吗？”他低声问，“我可以告诉你我有多么想念你吗？”突如其来的性冲动穿过Bilbo的身体。

“最好不要。”他乖戾地说，但是离开大厅时他回过头，Fili和Kili仍然凝视着他。Fili看到他回头露出快乐的笑容，Bilbo瞪了他一眼，转回身回到厨房。矮人小朋友，他告诉自己。但是你昨天晚上可没把他们当做矮人小朋友，或者前一晚，他不情愿地记起。哦天上的星星啊，我该怎么办？

他把自己彻底投入清理中，他正在把一套漂亮的紫铜茶壶从下面橱柜里拉出来的时候，听到身后有声响。他坐起来看到Ori在门口徘徊。

“Bard来了，”他告诉Bilbo，“Thorin派我过来找你，而且已经是午餐时间了。”

“我已经随便吃了点儿东西，”Bilbo回答，“但是我会跟你去见Bard。”他拍拍手跟着Ori出了厨房。好几次Ori鼓起勇气想说些什么，但是每一次都没有成功。最后Bilbo拍拍他的手。

“是什么？”他问Ori，“你知道你可以告诉我。”Ori点点头，深吸一口气。

“两天前我们发现图书馆而我想问你是否愿意跟我一起去看看。”Ori一口气说完。Bilbo眨眨眼，“今晚，完成后。”Ori慢吞吞地加上。Bilbo把Ori的话重新过了遍脑子，哦！

“我愿意，”Bilbo答道，“非常期待！依鲁伯的图书馆！”Ori对他露出明媚的微笑。

“我就知道！”他大喊，“Dori一直阻止我。”回去的路上他们快乐地谈论着图书馆，大厅里Bard和Thorin僵硬地进行着谈话，一小队人类在篝火边坐立不安，他的伙伴们正在他们周围瞪着眼走来走去。Bilbo发现这个紧张局势，跟Ori告别后匆忙跑去问候Bard。第一次战争的战场还没清理干净，没必要在这个时候引发另一场。


	6. 六、Thorin视角

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大舅很愤怒

Thorin怜爱地看着Bilbo匆忙赶回来的身影，哈比人的卷发上缠着蜘蛛网，鼻子上也沾满灰尘。

“Bard！日安。”他说，“什么风把你吹到孤山来了？”Bard严厉地看了眼Thorin，随后才对Bilbo点点头。

“你被迫离开戴尔，”他说，“我允许矮人带你离开，因为他们说你只是误会了他们，并不是真的要永远离开，我过来是想亲自确认一下。”Thorin很气愤，Bard试图带走Bilbo，如果他真的付诸行动，那么他就要用Bard手下的血涂满依鲁伯每一块岩石。

“真的是一个非常愚蠢的误会，”Bilbo向他保证，“我已经答应把回夏尔的时间推迟到到春天。”Thorin拉起Bilbo的手，轻柔地爱抚，然后拉到唇边。

“我希望我们现在就能说服你留下。”他简洁地说。Thorin对逗弄哈比人的结果非常满意：Bilbo的脸变成了粉红色。

“是啊，Bilbo。”Fili也跟着说。

“留下吧。”Kili附和道，他的声音是那么性感。Bilbo的红晕蔓延到耳尖。Thorin怀疑地看着他，然后转过头凝视他的外甥们。Fili挑起眉，像一只傲慢的小狗崽，而Kili像一直以来的风格一样，带着一脸无辜的表情。他第一个拥有了Bilbo，而且他还占有他一整夜，但是那毕竟只是为了庆祝，还有很多矮人想要跟Bilbo一起庆祝，而他不能嫉妒他们与他的飞贼共度的时间。

晚餐结束眼睁睁看着Bilbo跟Ori消失后，他再三告诫自己。然而哈比人再次出现时跟矮人手拉着手，脸红得像碧玺一样，嘴唇肿胀，还有一块脖子上的领巾也无法盖住的淤痕……Thorin冲回房间，甩上身后的门。为什么要在意？他问自己。他只是在跟伙伴们庆祝。因为我喜欢Bilbo，但是我向他求婚只是为了恢复名誉。尽管如此他倒在床上，握住自己的阳具，幻想着他啃咬、舔舐哈比人，用自己的标记代替可能是Ori留在Bilbo身上的痕迹。他们发展到什么程度？他气愤地想象。有多下流？在他的幻想里，Bilbo用他柔软的双手抓住Thorin的头，果断地把他拉进自己，咬住Thorin的脖子，在Ori留下痕迹的相同地方留下属于Bilbo的记号。最后的搓弄后，Thorin发出一声嘶吼达到高潮。我已经疯了，他想道。从一开始我就想要他，但是一直以来我能够忍耐。然而现在，只要一想到他属于我，哪怕只有一瞬间，也会让我失去理智。

第二天早晨Bard离开前，Thorin把他的一个手下拉到一边。

“我想找一些花，虽然我知道在冬天很罕见。”他说，“这样的事有可能办到吗？”人类皱起眉，最后还是点了点头。

“我的妻子有一些球茎植物，是秋天留下来没种的。”他说，“那些可以吗？”

“我不知道。”Thorin答道，“他们会变成花？”那个人类大笑起来，Thorin对他皱起眉。

“没错，”他说，“纯白水仙、洋水仙和郁金香。或许她还有有些风信子和黄水仙。”

“对我来说没有任何差别，”Thorin低声说，但是人类只是咧着嘴笑。“我会买下所有，如果你能给我带来说明和需要的工具就更好了。”他递给人类一个小钱袋，对方看了眼袋子里面，立刻瞪大了双眼。

“我会亲自给你带来。”他说，“还有所有你需要的东西，回去以后立刻打包，尽快回来。”

“需要多久？”Thorin问。

“回去需要一周，回来需要另一周。所以是十四天的旅程，或许还需要另外十四天等待纯白水仙和洋水仙开花，其他需要更久，郁金香是最后开的。”Thorin叹了口气，一个月，一个月以后他才能把花送给Bilbo。但是有总比没有好。

“感谢你，”他告诉人类，“我想让你为我保守秘密，我想给哈比人一个惊喜，因为他远离开满花朵的夏尔。”人类对Thorin露出了然的微笑，矮人咬紧牙关没有反驳，不管他看起来有多么自鸣得意。这个人来对他来说意义重大，因为他能给他们的飞贼提供花，而那将是他重获尊严的第一步。Thorin摆手让他离开，对方加入其他人类整装出发。

这一天剩下的时间里，Thorin成功地用工作转移了注意力，最后看着Bilbo沉着地跟óin消失在他的房间里。一小时后他送óin出来的时候，Bilbo甚至还是红得像红宝石一样，Thorin非常怀疑他们一起共度的夜晚绝对跟自己和óin的不一样——整个晚上都在尴尬地讨论他的性行为、某些器官的功能，除此之外就是令人厌恶的各种疾病征兆、传播途径以及处理方法。Thorin怀疑óin的乐趣就是让每个人在剩下的庆祝活动中感到不舒服和紧张。

接下来的晚上更夸张，Nori趾高气昂地跟在Bilbo身后消失在挂毯后——那张根本无法彻底隔绝声音的玩意，起到的阻隔作用微乎其微——所以Thorin不是很确定他们在做什么（传说Nori非常有创造性，而且据Thorin了解确实如此），但是Bilbo的声音有些犹豫，而接着传来Nori的声音近似于哭喊。他可没为Thorin发出过这种声音。众所周知，Nori庆祝的时候喜欢保持安静。Thorin庄严地从篝火边站起来，冷静地走向他的房间，穿过门，小心地在身后闭合。然后他再次打开门，用尽全身力气摔上门。他知道伙伴们在外面一定会嘲笑他，但是他无法阻止自己。他们到底在里面干什么？

他躺在床上，思索、幻想，直到剥光了衣服，一边触摸自己，一边幻想Bilbo为他的身体做各种各样奇妙的事，而他会对Bilbo做同样的事。我恐怕无法正确面对Bilbo的庆祝活动，他气馁地想，我正在失去理智。但是随后他想到其他伙伴：Bofur、Bifur、Dori、Balin。他们不会引起什么麻烦。但是Dwalin……他回忆了一下Dwalin的喜好，还有他会对Bilbo做什么，然后他开始咬牙切齿。他能熬过那一晚，其他都是小意思。

Bilbo还在继续他在厨房的愚蠢工作，Thorin无法想象他到底做了什么，每天回来都会变得一团在，但是不会比这天晚上糟糕——尽管没有一天能跟第一天相比，回来的时候从头到脚沾满面粉。每天回来都会看到一桶水在火边温热（Thorin不知道是谁准备的，但是每个晚上都会冒出来）。哈比人快乐地把桶提回他的小房间，晚些时候带着微微的红晕和潮湿回来。然后吃过晚餐，一个不同的伙伴跟着Bilbo回到他的小房间。

这天轮到Balin，Thorin没有理由担心。Balin需要的只是亲密地坐在Bilbo身边，给他讲述伊鲁伯的过去和未来。他稍微有些为Bifur担心，Bifur可能会过于热情，但是随后Bombur笨拙地站起来加入他们，等到几小时后他们从Bilbo的房间出来时，Bilbo用手语对Bifur表示感谢，并且比划着有时间继续学习。Dori……Dori可能会是匹黑马，他看起来喜欢大惊小怪——但是有时候Bilbo也喜欢大惊小怪，而且矮人在意无关紧要的小事，比如茶、衣服的颜色之类的——Bilbo看起来也喜欢在意那些事……无论如何Thorin不需要担心。他信心满满地回到自己的房间，相信那晚不会发生任何需要担心的事。但是等到醒来去吃早餐的时候，他发现他的队伍像小商贩一样聚在一起说三道四，看到Thorin离开房间他们陷入沉默。

Dori坐在他们中间，他完美、复杂的辫子没有一根头发乱翘，像坐在财宝上的巨龙一样自鸣得意。Bilbo持续着看向他——脸红——别开目光——再看回去的过程。Thorin犯了个错误，显然他需要担心Dori，但是现在为时已晚。而且就算知道他也无能为力。所有矮人都有权参加庆祝，他坚定地提醒自己。用爱情、亲情和友情将我们联系在一起，使我们更了解彼此，与人分享自身的快乐。他过去一直深信，而现在他也会继续相信。

他看向篝火旁聚集的矮人，他们在闲聊、大笑，他感觉到友爱之情油然而生。这就是他的伙伴们，从不质疑、坚定地跟随他完成旅程，即使在他深陷疯狂寻找阿肯宝钻时也没有抛弃他，而现在他们与他并肩同行，重建伊鲁伯，使她回复往日的繁荣光彩，重新恢复矮人七国珍宝的地位。他与他们分享一切，他享受伙伴们的快乐，他们同样如此。他为此感到快乐。而Bilbo跟他们在一起，从第一天他们在他的哈比洞汇合直到此刻，不管Thorin将他带入怎样的危险和痛苦中，始终留在他身边。Bilbo同样值得分享大家的快乐和幸福。

Dwalin因为Bofur的话发出隆隆的笑声，Thorin咬紧牙关重新对自己说了一遍。他反复默念，直到自己相信为止。


	7. 七、Bilbo视角

Bilbo无法停止偷看Dori，他可以用头发做的事让他感到惊奇不已，那是Bilbo永远也想象不出来的。但是随后他意识到Thorin走过来，Bilbo有话对他说，于是跳起来。今天他肯定可以清理完厨房，他的脸上带着明亮的微笑靠近Thorin。

“早上好，”他快乐地问候Thorin，而Thorin瞪了眼剩下的矮人，对他露出微笑。“休息的好吗？”

“好得不能再好，”Thorin讽刺地说，瞥了眼火边的矮人们。“有什么可以为你效劳的，我的飞贼？”Bilbo羞红了脸。他知道Thorin不爱他，Thorin亲口承认的，但是不得不承认他在表现爱意发面极具说服力。

“我想跟人类交涉，更换更多食物。”Bilbo说，“我们的储备在减少，品种也不多了。我恨透了人类给我们提供的麦片粥和硬面包。”但是Thorin摇摇头。

“我们必须考虑优先权，在依鲁伯什么才是需要放在首位的。”他告诉Bilbo，“我们不能抽出资源，耽误重建工作。”

“不会花费什么资源，”Bilbo反驳，“我们有那么多金子，而且我们可以要求人类给我们送货。你只需要派个信使，准备好坐下来等着裁判。或者让我作为你的代理人，我会为你处理好，没有一个矮人会被迫离开工作。”

“我很抱歉，Bilbo。”Thorin说（非常简短，Bilbo认为）。接着Dwalin插进来，拍拍Bilbo的肩膀。

“今晚轮到我了，小飞贼。”边说边暗送秋波，然后走开了。Thorin看着另一个矮人离开，然后转向Bilbo。

“不管需要什么都是你自己的事，”他突然说，“只是别让我耐着性子一直等下去。” *亲爱的Thorin，Bilbo冲动地抱住了他。

“谢谢你，”他大喊，“你会为改变主意而庆幸的！”我会做些司康饼、烤肉、美味的炖菜、饼干和派塔，Bilbo心想。面包、蔬菜汤还有果酱。或许人类还能提供鸡蛋！蛋黄酱、鸡蛋饼、蛋奶酥……

Thorin的双眼变得幽暗，回答Bilbo时声音有些嘶哑。

“我会期盼着。”他说，然后吻了吻Bilbo的手，走向篝火解决他的早餐。

他一定同样对食物厌恶透顶，但是又不能承认，Bilbo暗自想。

Bilbo一直没有允许自己回忆起Dwalin的手放在他肩膀上的情形，直到他再次一个人来到厨房，但是跟Dwalin庆祝的主意让他十分不快。他知道他会不断回忆起Dwalin跪在Thorin强壮的双腿之间，而Thorin脸上露出出神的表情……还有他自己心里的感受。他会跟Dwalin一起庆祝，但是他并不认为会像跟其他伙伴一起那么自在。他知道其他人和跟Thorin分享过一样的快乐，但是Bilbo没有亲眼目睹。或许他想教我更多手语，Bilbo惆怅地想。或者是告诉我离开依鲁伯那些年的故事。是的，我想那是我想要的。下定决心后，Bilbo把这件事丢在脑后，继续给地板打蜡。

晚餐接近尾声时，他试图对Dwalin露出微笑，但是他知道那非常勉强、虚弱，几乎不能算是一个微笑。他示意Dwalin跟着他进他的小房间，很快Dwalin的大块头占据了整个小空间。Bilbo转过去挺直腰板面向他。

“我想要——”他开口，但是Dwalin唐突地打断。

“我要舔舐、吮吸你，直到你像被困住的半兽人一样尖叫。”他说，“我想把你舔得像石头一样硬，用我的舌头包裹你的根部，轻戳你的马眼。我想在你射在我喉咙上的时候将你全部吞下。然后我会重新再来一次。”

Bilbo倒退了一步。

“你不可以，”他说，心中升起强烈的不快感。“你不可以做任何一件，想都别想。”Dwalin凝视了他很久，Bilbo在他的注目下发着抖，但是始终没有改变主意。

“为什么不？”最后他问道，“我不知道你跟其他人做了什么，但是我们都看到Ori留在你脖子上的痕迹了，而且我看到你因为其他一些人脸红——你甚至无法面对Fili和Kili而不脸红——而且我非常清楚Nori喜欢做什么，还有Thorin告诉我他对你做的每一个细节。自从你开始庆祝我一直期待着，而且我不明白如果不那么做要如何取悦你。”

“Thorin不一样，”Bilbo发出一声带着哭腔的喊叫，“别把他算在里面，而且不管其他人做了什么，我只会跟你做我认为舒服的事，据我了解只有这个方法可行。”Dwalin的面孔变得严肃起来。

“也就是说跟我做让你感到不舒服。”他苦涩地说，“如果你不喜欢互慰我们可以不做。”

“我只做过一次，但是我觉得我喜欢。”Bilbo说，“只是我不会跟你做。”两人再次陷入沉默，而这种沉默开始变得越来越令人不安，Bilbo不知道该如何打破。

“所以是因为Thorin。”最后Dwalin说。

“我说过别提他。”Bilbo嘘声说，Dwalin靠过去。

“是因为他，”他告诉Bilbo，“一切都是因为Thorin，跟我没关系。”Bilbo气得直发抖。

“好吧！”他喊道，“很好！”他不在乎篝火边的矮人会不会听到，也不在乎戴尔的人来是不是能听到，或者精灵在幽暗密林也听得到。“是因为Thorin！”他尖叫，“关于Thorin，但是也同样与你有关，因为你淫荡的嘴放在我心爱的、而且认为同样爱着我的矮人身上！你认为你可以对我做同样的事儿让我不会想起那些？你有没有考虑过哪怕一秒钟，我根本无法思考别的？我们之间不会有任何愉悦可言，只会让我尝试愈合的伤口雪上加霜。”

Dwalin突然转身，风风火火地离开Bilbo的房间。Bilbo环视周围想要找到什么可以摔的东西，但是没有任何能破坏的。该死的矮人和他们的金属、宝石，Bilbo想。需要一个瓷器的时候它们在哪里？他蜷缩在床上生闷气，真是一场令人愉快的庆祝。

但是十分钟后，Dwalin回来了。Bilbo坐起来瞪着他。

“你没敲门？”他问道。

“你也没有。”Dwalin不甘示弱地回道。他跪在Bilbo的床边，虽然他什么也没做，但是他的存在让整个房间显得异常拥挤，“我告诉你我想做的事了，现在我来告诉你我们需要什么。”Bilbo猛地抬起头，但是他盯着墙而不是Dwalin。Dwalin的一只手爬上Bilbo的脸，动作轻柔但是坚定地让Bilbo面前他。Bilbo瞪着他，“你有什么想事先声明的吗？”Dwalin问。

“没什么可说的。”Bilbo尽量冷酷地说。

“很好，”Dwalin说，“我要做之前说过所有那些内容，我要你躺在我面前，张开双腿让我膜拜你，而且我要你想象Thorin站在那儿，目睹你美妙地释放。我想你需要知道他就在大厅另一端走来走去、忧心忡忡、满怀妒火，因为他了解我，知道我喜欢做什么，他知道我会如何对待你。”

“那我应该——怎样？因为他希望代替我而感到高兴？”Bilbo难以置信地问。“对你的动机没有任何帮助。”

“不，”Dwalin低吼，“你需要知道他想取代我的位置，他希望他跟你在一起，他会为此对我大发雷霆，痛苦地想象为什么不是他的嘴在你身上。每次你想起我跟他在一起的画面，你就可以回忆起你跟我，而且同样记得他有多么痛苦，就像你看到我和他在一起时一样。”

“出去，”Bilbo大喊。Dwalin带着怒容，但是起身走了出去。Bilbo回想着，关于那段记忆，看到Thorin和Dwalin欢庆时的震惊和痛苦，然后置换成另一个记忆：他怀疑与其说是莫大的肉体满足，不如说是报复的快感——而且或许会成为他与Thorin之间力量的转折点，同时还有Dwalin。或许可以用自己受伤的方式伤害Thorin。他知道你在这里做什么，Bilbo告诉自己，那是他的人民渊源流长的传统，他不会嫉妒或者受伤。他回想起更多，我不爱你……我不喜欢分享……从你说的来看，他是个甜蜜的小甜点……我想你应该继续哈比人打断的……他站起来，冲出房间，跑过大半个大厅。

“Dwalin！”他喊道，僵硬的Dwalin从他坐的位置上转过身看向Bilbo。他在Thorin旁边，Bilbo注意到。很好。“回来！”他大喊，然后转过身回到他的凹室。他剥光衣服，Dwalin靠近时他躺倒在床上。

“我想做，”Bilbo告诉他，“所有你说的那些，每一个字。如果我想反悔，记得提醒我Thorin会多么后悔。”

接着Dwalin微笑起来，跪在Bilbo的床头，分开他的膝盖。而且他确实让Bilbo尖叫、哭喊。如果一开始他想要喊Thorin的名字，那么接近尾声时他难以抑制地呻吟着Dwalin的名字。

然后Bilbo花了短暂的时间平复呼吸，接着他们继续，再继续。

第二天早晨Thorin没有对他或者Dwalin说一个字。Bilbo有一点点失落，但是他想Dwalin是对的，这对他极有帮助。虽然有些难以招架，但确实是一场纯粹的肉体享受，跟他在Thorin怀抱中的感觉截然不同。如果不尽快解决他和Dwalin之间的尴尬情况只会恶化，至少前一晚的庆祝给他们提供一个消除Bilbo的愤怒和Dwalin罪恶感的良好途径。这绝对不是一个哈比式的解决之道，但是Bilbo开始觉得他不再是一个地道的哈比人了，再也不是了。


	8. 八、Thorin视角

除了眼睁睁看着他的人民逃离依鲁伯、他的祖父在阿萨奴比萨被斩首，除了父亲的失踪、弟弟的亡故还有自己深陷龙病的无助，除了漫长苦痛生命中屈指可数的大事，只有听到Bilbo的声音——那么响亮、那么渴望，一次又一次呼喊着Dwalin的名字算是重大打击……虽然Thorin开始并不了解实际情况，Bilbo爬上他的床以前一直是处男，虽然他表现得很积极，但是Thorin很快就意识到，而且每个队伍里的矮人都会削弱他和Bilbo之前只跟他一个人分享的快乐……尽管他挺过来了。他审视内心的自私、嫉妒，知道那是不对的，但是他最后诚实地承认、接受这种情感，并把它放在一边。他可以跟伙伴们分享Bilbo，然后一切彻底结束，他会追求Bilbo——跟这些庆祝活动截然不同，他会成为唯一一个。Bilbo的微笑、Bilbo的肉体和Bilbo的爱情都是再次成为他的，他一个人的。

此刻Bilbo的声音在他头脑里回响，狂喜的啜泣，还有呼唤的不是他的名字而是他最信赖的朋友的。Thorin无法面对他，他无法面对他们任何一个人，不管是Dwalin还是Bilbo。但是最后一切终究都会过去。

那天晚上，Bilbo庆祝的最后一夜，Thorin感到终于放下了疲惫。Bofur带着微笑，心满意足地离开，没有尖叫、呻吟或者任何相似的东西，他如释重负。他周围的矮人开始回到自己的铺盖旁，Thorin也回到自己的房间。Bofur还是没有出现，但是他和Bilbo大概会聊到深夜。他们是最好的朋友，从一开始就是。

但是第二天早晨，Bofur的铺盖还是放在前一夜的地方，在他兄弟身边整洁地卷成一团，而Bofur依然不见踪影。他身边所有矮人陆续醒来，从铺盖上爬起来，唯独不见Bofur。Thorin怒视着Bilbo的挂毯，仿佛可以透视里面发生什么一样，随后挂毯挑了起来。

Bofur走出来，两条辫子高高翘起，脸上挂着一贯的微笑，像平常一样为每件事物兴高采烈，Bilbo跟在他身后，头上顶着Bofur的帽子。Bofur转过身，把Bilbo拉进怀抱里，低头对他露出微笑，这时Thorin才意识到，Bilbo身上除了床单什么都没有。Bofur低头亲吻Bilbo，而Bilbo融化在那个亲吻中，像泥人一样瘫在Bofur身上，满怀热情起回吻矮人……Thorin不确定自己和Bofur度过的夜晚触及这个方面。Bofur——Thorin知道他需要担心Dwalin，但是Bofur……他看着Bilbo抬起手摘下自己头上Bofur的帽子，戴回它本来属于的地方，然后再次亲吻了矮人，那么……充满爱意。是的，充满爱意。Bofur捧着Bilbo的脸，满腔热忱地亲吻他，然后漫步从Bilbo身边离开，向篝火走去。Bilbo摸摸自己的嘴唇，脸上带着深情的微笑，回到挂毯后。我追求他是为了弥补我的尊严，Thorin对自己说，我需要他，而且我只是尊敬他，这一切与我无关。

最后，Bofur看到Thorin的脸时大惊失色，把他的兄弟推到他和Thorin中间。至少仅此而已，现在一切都结束了。

***

Thorin起先考虑派Dwalin和Bofur去戴尔帮Bilbo取他的食材，只要他们不出现在视野里就好，但是随后他意识到Bilbo不是列了个单子，而是要亲自前往。他不会派那两个人跟Bilbo去戴尔，可能需要一周或者更久，全看Bilbo沟通的情况而定，Thorin可以想象离开这段时间，到了夜晚他们每分每秒都在触摸Bilbo。就算他不爱Bilbo，但是他始终想要他，想要Bilbo在他身边时刻想粘着他。当Thorin这样想的时候，他觉得那才是事情的正确走向：把Bilbo当做他一个人的。

接着他想到Fili和Kili，他们可能会因为走出孤山呼吸些新鲜空气而快乐，而且他们喜欢Bard，当然还有Bilbo——他们喜欢Bilbo喜欢的不得了，甚至比他还喜欢。但是紧接着他又记起，不久前自己挑逗Bilbo留在依鲁伯，Fili说“是啊，Bilbo”，然后Kili说“留下”时，Bilbo像碧玺一样红的脸。Bilbo和他的外甥在那块挂毯后发生过什么？或许他们会在离开的过程中发展出更加深厚的感情，这让Thorin更加担忧。

那么，还能派谁去？他为此感到羞愧，因为他的出发点不是谁能保护Bilbo的安危，或者手头的工作更容易放下，而是谁最不可能把手或者嘴放在Bilbo身上，进而把他偷走。Glóin，当然，他决定了，还有Bifur和Bombur，于是他把三个人叫到跟前，命令他们护送Bilbo出山。

Bilbo看起来兴高采烈，根本不在乎谁同行，而Glóin和Bifur看起来也不在乎长途跋涉去戴尔，没有人质疑他的选择，所以很好。Thorin看着他离开不是很高兴，但是每一个Bilbo离开山里的日子，都将是他计划求婚的时光。他本来期待更早开始，但是他怎么可能想到Bilbo会同意跟他的伙伴一起庆祝？Thorin那些针对跟Bilbo一起庆祝的伙伴的嫉妒是错误的、荒谬的，但是他觉得如果Bilbo愿意也是件好事。可以帮助他更好地融入矮人的生活，住在矮人的都市中，被矮人的习俗洗礼。等到他们结婚以后，任何Bilbo参加的庆祝都会变得更加易于掌控，Thorin对那样的前景表示由衷的欣慰。

Bilbo不在的这段时间，Thorin比自己想象的更加想念他，虽然他们最近相处的时间不多，特别是Bilbo的晚上都献给了伙伴们的庆祝活动。他的日子还是像平时一样充实，但是夜晚看起来格外孤独，特别是开始的几天，他发现自己总是不由自主去寻找头顶深金色的卷发，直到他最后意识到Bilbo并不在他们身边。晚餐结束后大部分时间，他会让Dwalin跟他一起练习格斗，这样时间就会被沾满，等到回去睡觉时已经筋疲力尽，能够更快进入睡眠，同时也帮助Thorin解决他仍然对自己好友抱有的挫败和嫉妒。面对他最开始的沉默不语Dwalin没说什么，两天后他对Thorin立起眉毛。

“他或许是个甜蜜的小点心，但是他也非常火辣，不是嘛？”Dwalin问，Thorin发出一声咆哮扑了过去。他幻想着Dwalin自鸣得意地吞没Bilbo阴茎的画面，而因此给他带来更多挥拳的动力。

队伍里大部分伙伴，特别是年轻的矮人们，喜欢把晚上的时间花在探索依鲁伯已经敞开的新区域上。Thorin没有去，他已经熟记城市的每条道路，满目断壁残垣只会使他更加悲伤。被凄凉的景象包围，他很难幻想孤山的未来。等Bilbo回到依鲁伯的时候，Thorin会带他看这个城市，而飞贼的双眼被惊奇填满时，哈比人会在这里找到家的快乐。Bilbo回到依鲁伯他会再次快乐起来，等待的日子不多了。


	9. 九、Bilbo、Thorin视角

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个章节比较短，作为分界线，此后Bilbo庆祝部分正式结束。即将进入三位Durin跟Bilbo的情感纠葛囧

对Bilbo来说，在外的日子过得很快。Bifur在晚上休息的时候教给他更多手语（在Glóin的帮助下），只要一有时间他们就会继续，到达戴尔以后如果没有人类在场也会学习。Bard在重建戴尔方面很用心，但是天气一直不好，Bilbo到达那天是最冷的天气之一，天空中还飘着雪花。Bard开心地迎接他的到来。

“我代表Thorin，来跟你们协商，看是否能把食物卖给矮人。”Bilbo解释，“我真的受够了那些燕麦粥和干面包，拜托告诉我农民们还有些其他库存。”Bard的笑声有些凄凉。

“还有很多，”他告诉Bilbo，“长湖镇失去了很多百姓，也就意味着本地的农民失去了许多客源。你可以随意开价。”真是不幸的解释，死了很多人类，所以剩下许多食物没人吃。Bilbo永远都不愿意占这样便宜。

“我肯定我们会得到一个公平的价格，”Bilbo向他保证，“我不会在你们困苦的时候占便宜，你愿意给我带路吗？”Bard带着Bilbo去了一个手下兄弟的农场，就在戴尔和长湖镇之间，所以他们从那里开始。事情没有Bilbo想象那么简单、迅速，这个时候戴尔几乎没有市集，他必须分别跟每个农场主谈判，也就意味着要在各个农场间穿梭。Bilbo花了一周时间周旋，最后他意识到需要委托一个代理人来继续矮人和人类之间的交易，于是他回去找Bard。

“很惭愧到现在我才想起来，”Bard说，他摇了摇头，“我想推荐的人刚刚在几天前出发去依鲁伯，如果我早跟他说就好了……”他耸耸肩，“但是事已成定局，而且戴尔只有一条去山里的路。”Bilbo感到很遗憾，但是他拿到第一批合同，来自靠近戴尔的几个农场，商品和补给很快就会出发去依鲁伯。想象着他带着那些东西回到山里，不禁露出微笑——面粉、洋葱、大蒜、胡萝卜、马铃薯、奶酪、盐巴、胡椒、香草、鸡蛋，棒极了的鸡蛋！还有黄油！

回去孤山的路上，Bilbo一直梦想着回到依鲁伯可以做的食物。胡萝卜汤、烤马铃薯、洒满百里香的焦糖洋葱、芝士欧芹鸡蛋饼、胡萝卜-马铃薯泥、面包，更多种类的面包——盖满罂粟籽或者裹着迷迭香，哪怕是最普通的，刚刚出炉带着浓郁黄油的芬芳……Glóin和Bifur总是嘲笑他，特别是看到他小心翼翼对待鸡蛋时，但是他不在乎。第一片卷着芝士的热面包会让他们改变看法，或者是一盘烤奶油蒜头，或者是刚出锅的新鲜煎鸡蛋。

旅程的最后一天，他们遇到Bard说的那个人类。他矫健的高头大马拉着一辆货车，Bilbo非常好奇他去依鲁伯干什么，但是如果贸然提问又显得很没礼貌。他说他的名字叫Severin，爽快地答应了担任依鲁伯代理的职位，还保证把货物安全送达。他跟Bilbo用一小时商讨完行程，他觉得Bilbo要的货不难拿到，所以哈比人心满意足地继续赶路。能够再次见到朋友们，Bilbo感到由衷的喜悦，而且他会骄傲地向他们展示他带回来的东西。

 

***Thorin***

Thorin亲自去大门口迎接Bilbo，一听到Balin说他们出现就急急忙忙冲到清理好的石像边。

“你回来晚了，哈比人。”他取笑说，假惺惺地抱怨，假装成平时严厉的表情。Bilbo对他露出微笑，Thorin开心地回应他。

“完成的非常好，你都不会相信！”他对Thorin大喊，“但是我需要帮助才能把这些都拿进去！还有跟多货物在来的路上！”

小心你的鸡蛋，Bifur用手语比划着，兴冲冲的别打碎了。

闭嘴吧，Bilbo脸上带着气恼回道，但是很快就再次笑起来。

“我做到了，鸡蛋，Thorin！还有芝士、黄油、大蒜、洋葱——”他兴奋地说。

“打住，Bilbo！”Thorin说“首先，你应该先上来，然后你可以告诉我你辉煌的战绩。”所以Bilbo从马上下来，慢慢向大门走去，小心地护着一包东西。

“看，”一把脚迈进依鲁伯他就立刻说，拉开布包给Thorin看一打鸡蛋，每一个都安安稳稳地，他再次对他露出微笑。Bilbo的眼睛是那么明亮，他的脸蛋因为寒风冻得红彤彤的——跟这个哈比人结婚不是件坏事，永远拥有他，抱着他，每天清晨醒来都能看到他……

“我想念你，飞贼。”Thorin对他低声说，轻触他冻红了的脸蛋。“看到你比看到鸡蛋更开心。”Bilbo是否因此脸红，Thorin不得而知，因为他的脸蛋已经够红的了。但是他的笑容和目光是那么温柔，Thorin仍然清楚地记得Bilbo在他身下时的样子，那么迷人、可爱的表情，虽然他很久之后才领悟到。我是个盲目的傻瓜，他暗想，一个把秘银的光芒错当成银子闪烁的傻瓜。那天晚上除了单纯的肉体欢愉，还有更多其他的快乐。就算我不爱他，他仍然是值得珍惜的宝藏，更何况我非常喜欢他。

Balin帮着Glóin和Bifur搬运Bilbo的战利品时，哈比人一直快活地喋喋不休，然后Bifur领着马匹去他们的暂存处，Thorin心不在焉地听着Bilbo的话，除了他脸上的表情和再次拥有他的小飞贼的喜悦，其他无心关注。但是他的注意力还是在Bilbo身上，所以Kili突然冒出来把Bilbo抱离地面转起圈来的时候，Thorin也吓了一跳。Fili跟在后面不远的地方。

“小心记得，你这个——矮人小朋友！”Bilbo大惊小怪的呼喊，另一只闲着没护住胸前鸡蛋的手拍打Kili，但是Kili只是哈哈大笑，Thorin想他一定跟自己一样因为再次见到Bilbo而欣喜若狂。

Fili也是，一边宣布“把他放下，Kili，轮到我了！”一边向Bilbo伸出手，哈比人仍然喊着鸡蛋、矮人小朋友，直到Kili终于把他放在地上。Fili挪过去，Bilbo坚定地伸出手挡住他，然后他面带微笑把宝贵的鸡蛋递给Thorin，羞怯地转向Fili，后者立刻把他抱起来上下颠动，在Bilbo大惊小怪时大笑起来。

事实上，所有矮人从工作回来看到Bilbo都表现得非常兴奋，虽然没有人像Fili和Kili一样精力充沛，只有看到Bilbo对Bofur露出的温暖微笑和拥抱时，Thorin咬紧牙关。接着Bombur开始准备晚餐的汤，Bilbo带着光芒四射的快乐从包里掏出一些马铃薯和其他小蘑菇时，Bombur看起来也非常满意。晚餐确实有了很大改进，但是Bilbo能够快乐，再次回到山下，才是Thorin最关心的问题。


	10. 十、Bilbo视角

早上Bilbo坚定地告诉Thorin，Bombur不应该再去进行任何重建工作。但是Thorin拒绝了，说那天隧道支架工作还有很多重要的部分需要Bombur出力。

“或许你明天可以借用他一段时间，”他告诉Bilbo，“尽管我也愿意有更多种类的食物，但是修复Smaug造成的破坏更重要。很快我们胜利的消息就会传到埃雷德鲁因，我们的人民要开始回到家园。依鲁伯必须为此做好准备，每个矮人的力量都是必不可少的。”不管Bilbo如何发脾气、责备他，他都不会改变主意。

所以Bilbo一个人拖着买到的补给向厨房走去，满意地给所有战利品找到合适的地方，然后开始熬一大锅马铃薯汤，意识到忘记买酵母没办法做面包时，他不仅皱起眉。他无所事事地闲逛，直到Ori下来找他。

“Thorin想知道午餐怎么了？”他问。

“午餐和所有其他的正餐将会由这里提供，”Bilbo坚决地说，“从这里向下有所需的桌子和椅子。你回去可以告诉他们，一切准备就绪。”Ori瞪大眼，但是他什么都没说转身离开了。不久后Bilbo听到矮人们吵吵闹闹的声音，他跑去迎接他们，微笑着挥手，特意为Thorin准备一个欢快的微笑，但是矮人阴沉着脸沉默地走过Bilbo身边。虽然Bilbo是一大群矮人中的哈比人，他仍然还是个哈比人，吃好吃的东西，把其他人喂饱对哈比人来说是头等大事。所以他招呼大家进屋，尽可能让他们填饱肚子，然后在他们吃完饭回去工作时挥手告别，最后自己清理剩下的杂乱。矮人可以不必特意为之，就能搞出一团混乱。

不到两天Bilbo订的货陆续到达山里，第一批货物到达时Kili正在大门前守备，他看到以后立刻跑去告诉Bilbo。Bilbo匆忙去迎接农户，对方给他带来两大车货物，而Kili帮他和农夫一起搬进孤山里。Bilbo把一张清单递给让农夫，让他下次见到Severin时转交给他，单子上有酵母、糖、香肠、欧防风、牛奶——都是Bilbo之前忘记的。

看到有肉，Kili表现出前所未有的兴奋，一边帮Bilbo搬东西一边吹着口哨。

“迄今为止还不错，Boggins先生。”他说，“但是这才是矮人的心爱之物，并不是说你一直在白忙活。”他对Bilbo露出潇洒的笑容，后者毫不在意地挥手让他离开。他忙进忙出直到所有东西都挪进厨房，然后Kili说他还需要回去看守。

“等一下，”他叫住Bilbo，“有件事我需要问你。”Bilbo从解开麻袋的动作站起身，看向矮人，Kili毫无预警地把他抵在门上。

“Kili！”Bilbo看起，不断拍打他。“我今天非常忙！别你的无理取闹！”

Kili靠向他，矮人的鼻子在Bilbo的脸蛋到太阳穴间不断磨蹭，然后他的嘴唇来到Bilbo的额头，接着从另一侧回到他的嘴角。哦……Bilbo僵住了。

“我哥哥说你给了他一个吻，Bilbo。”他低声呢喃，温暖的嘴紧贴着Bilbo的肌肤。“他说你给了他很多，而且热情地回应他给予你的。而我想要偷取一个小小的亲吻时你却逃跑了。”Bilbo屏住呼吸，感觉Kili用他的嘴唇把他的嘴一直到发际线都下了药，矮人重新回到他的面颊旁对着他的耳朵低声说，“我要属于我那个，Bilbo，一个恰当的吻，一个能让你贴着我呻吟的吻。”

“Kili……”Bilbo轻声说。

“我想要感受你嘴里的呼吸，想要我们的舌头交融、嘴唇碰触，我想要啃咬、舔舐你的嘴唇。”Kili继续道，“告诉我可以，Bilbo，说你会给我。”

“你之前没有这样表现。”Bilbo抱怨。

“我得到时间考虑，”Kili回答，“而且或许是Kili描述的太美妙的。”我怎么能这样做？Bilbo想，但是Kili抬起头认真地对上Bilbo的双眸。哦，哦，不。我如何能拒绝他？但是他可以再试一次。

“现在不再是庆祝时间，”他虚弱地反驳，Kili靠向前，抬起他的头直到嘴唇刷过Bilbo的。

“我知道。”他轻声说，然后他的嘴唇启开Bilbo的，Bilbo呻吟着回吻他，接受Kili给予他的所有，完全彻底地回应他。周围的一切都消失了，只有Kili和Kili的嘴唇——他甜蜜、美丽、需索的嘴唇。至少有一刻钟，Kili才放开他，在Bilbo的鼻子上留下响亮的一吻，然后回到他的守卫工作，而Bilbo——他的整个下午都昏昏沉沉、不停骚动。当矮人们下来吃晚餐（他们看到丰富的牛肉炖菜时欢呼起来，所以Bilbo很高兴——Kili对肉的看法显然是正确的）他再次看到Kili，Bilbo无法对上他的双眼，但是他也挪不开视线，所以他的目光不断闪躲，希望没有人注意到。我怎么能？他想道。我爱Thorin，真心实意地爱着他！但是那样不公平，因为Fili比Kili得到的更多，只是因为Kili做了所有前期工作。Bilbo肯定如果Bofur是第一个跟他庆祝的，而Kili是最后一个，那么能够偷得一个小小亲吻的绝对是Bofur，而Kili会是那个得到——得到一切的人。

让Kili得到一切的幻想使得Bilbo的双腿打晃，他坐在厨房的地板上，脸埋在双手中。哦，星星啊。他会那么做，不管是不是庆祝，他会把一切给Kili。甜蜜的Kili会用魅力无限、嘻嘻哈哈的态度不断劝诱、说服、坚持，直到Bilbo放弃抵抗。他太年轻了，他告诉自己。我不觉得他对我的情感与我的程度相当。但是这个想象使他顿住了，脑海中不断涌现Kili给他看亲自为Bilbo改造的小房间时满怀期待的样子、Kili抱着他转圈时脸上幸福的笑容、Kili说出“庆祝！”“留下”或者“我想要属于我的，Bilbo”时的嗓音……或许Kili真的爱他，而他……

他怎么能同时爱着Kili和Thorin？但是他确实如此。Thorin使他产生那么多渴望，与他一起分享收复家园的梦想，经历了从被排挤到被欣赏的过程。他把自己的心毫无保留地献给Thorin，他对矮人的爱不求任何回报，然后当他以为那是……但是那个梦是海市蜃楼，Bilbo很快就得到了教训，用一种相当刻骨和痛苦的方式。Kili追求他、挑逗他，轻易地将自己的感情向他表露。虽然有时候会因为他的幼稚而生气，但是Bilbo一直喜欢Kili，而Kili将他的爱和他的感情对Bilbo毫不掩饰地展现出来……

Bilbo对两个矮人的爱不一样，但是他不知道该如何衡量两者的轻重。

***

Bilbo远离重建和修复工作，取而代之将自己投入自己分派给自己的角色——军需官和依鲁伯少数矮人的主厨。很像Thorin曾经形容的杂货店老板，他暗想。此外，他得以尽量避开Thorin和Kili，虽然他想念朋友们，但是他更怀念平静。

当厨房没什么事忙的时候，他会用Kili给他的粉笔探索周围的房间，这样他就不会在山里迂回的道路上走丢。厨房和伙伴们使用的餐厅是一个复杂公共空间的一部分，他没有发现他一直希望找到的住宅，现在他们已经有真正的食物，Bilbo的念想转向床，可以取代冰冷石板和毯子的存在。

到了晚上，他尽可能推迟跟矮人相处的时间，如果非要加入他会粘着Bofur、Bifur或Balin，而且他会尽早告辞回到他的小房间，他觉得应该不算过分的举动。他能够感觉到Thorin和Kili感到困惑，或许还会因为他的行为有些受伤，但是他真的不知道他还能怎么办。在他如此彷徨的时候不能接受Thorin的追求，而且他不知道如果Kili追问他，他会犯下什么糊涂的错误。

但是在Thorin满意于让他做自己喜欢做的事时，Kili只忍受了一个礼拜，然后睡觉前他在小凹室缠住Bilbo。

“你要做什么？谁在看守？会有人看到你！”Bilbo嘘声说。

“今天轮到我看守，”Kili回答，“为什么要避开我？”

“我没有，”Bilbo否认。那是徒劳的，他气愤地想。我自己都不相信。“回到你的岗位上去。”

“除非你先回答我。”Kili说，“为什么？”Bilbo用双手遮住脸。

“我不能！”他呻吟。星星和银河啊。

“不能做什么？”Kili问，他拉开Bilbo脸上的手。“告诉我，Bilbo。”Bilbo拒绝对上Kili的眼睛。

“我累了，Kili，”他试着说，“我们明天再谈。”

“不，”Kili顽固地回道，“为什么躲开我？我哪里冒犯你了？”Bilbo抓住这点。

“是的，你就是。”他说，“你在厨房抓住我亲我的时候，吓到我了。”Kili探询地看了他很久。

“你说谎，”他带着了悟说。“为什么对我说谎？”他的双手顺着Bilbo的胳膊爬上去握住他的肩膀。“Bilbo，”他语气坚持，Bilbo不小心对上了他的双眼。Kili仔细研究他的表情，看了很长时间，最后Kili的脸上展开耀眼的微笑。“Bilbo，”他惊叹，然后他的第一个亲吻落在Bilbo的唇角，有些胆怯，但是下一个少一些，接着他的亲吻变得令人目瞪口呆、心旷神怡。Bilbo在他的怀抱中颤抖着。与Thorin一起那种带着尊敬的贪婪渴望不同、与Bofur小心倍护的温柔也不同，现在，跟Kili他感受到激情的爱慕。太晚了，Kili已经知道了，他无能为力。

那天晚上他们没有发展比亲吻更多的，毕竟Kili必须回去看守。Bilbo在Kili离开后很久一直无法入睡，他必须跟Thorin说些什么吗？他相信他不欠Thorin任何东西，而Thorin也不欠他的，但是Thorin在不了解这些的情况下怎么能向他许诺？矮人和哈比人的在这方面的认识真的截然不同。但是Thorin已经表明要开始追求Bilbo，虽然他到目前为止还没有什么具体表示。

而对于Bilbo来说，目前他跟Bofur也睡过，但是他相信除了享受欣喜的瞬间，他们并没有对彼此许下诺言。他怎么能对不只一个人钟情？我不知道该如何选择，他想。但是如果我必须做出选择，那么此刻我会选择Kili。我是个多么轻浮的人。但是我想至少Thorin不爱我的时候Kili爱我，而且我愿意回报他的爱情。

第二天早晨Kili没有纠缠Bilbo，但是也没有把他晾在一边，只是在他附近徘徊，每次对上Bilbo的双眼都会含情脉脉地微笑，而且在他离开上工前用非常亲密的方式祝愿Bilbo有美好的一天……Bilbo强迫自己把那些赶出脑海，但是感觉如此被深爱着……尽管他没有为此神魂颠倒，但是一整天他还是觉得心满意足地飘飘然。晚餐清理干净盘子后，矮人们回到大厅他们睡觉的地方，Kili偷偷拉着Bilbo避开其他人。

“傍晚篝火边让我坐在你旁边，Bilbo。”他恳求，“深夜让我去找你。”哦，感觉如此被需要……Bilbo不得不屏住呼吸。

“很高兴有你坐在身边，”他告诉Kili，“但是今晚——你不能，我还没准备好。”

“没有吗？”Kili诱惑地说，抓住Bilbo的手。“我很久以前就准备好了。”Bilbo拍拍他的胳膊。

“大约从什么时候开始的？”他追问。

“自从你赤手空拳仅仅拿着一把拆信刀挡在我不省人事的舅舅面前。”Kili答道，Bilbo惊讶地瞪着他。

“真的？”他问，“我怎么没发现，直到这周我才开始怀疑！”

“哦，那是因为你蒙住了双眼，Boggins先生。”Kili快活地说，“你从来无法正确认识我们看你的方式。”

Bilbo皱起眉，“那是什么意思？”但Kili只是摇摇头。

“没什么，真的。”Kili答道，“你知道我只是喜欢开玩笑。”Bilbo看了他很久。

“你很年轻，但是我开始怀疑你并不像有时表现的那么不正经。”他说，至少他从Thorin身上得到教训，最好开诚布公，否则他会再次遭遇误会引发的痛苦。“我希望你不是，因为我想我已经把心交到你手上了。”Kili顿住了，探询地看进Bilbo的双眸，紧紧抓住他的手。他微笑时那么甜蜜热情，就像他的亲吻一样。

“你恐怕永远都无法收回，”他说，“因为我永远不会放手。”


	11. 十一、Thorin视角

Thorin用怀疑的目光审视人类带来的球茎，那只是一些不规则的棕色球，外面包裹着纸一样的外衣。那个人类让Thorin把它们放进土里，偶尔浇灌，保证白天也点着火把，给它们提供生长所需的光和热。不能使用他的房间私下里商量很恼人，或者确切地说是因为无法瞒着Bilbo暗中进行。虽然他想保守秘密，但是没有地方可以把整件事藏好。所以他带着惊愕和焦虑看着绿色的根茎破土而出，因为一旦开了花，他就可以送给Bilbo，也就不用再躲躲藏藏了。

如果用珠饰要简单得多，他不明白自己究竟为什么决定用哈比人的方式追求Bilbo。但是他确实这样做了，毫不犹豫、一无返顾。春天不远了，哈比人看起来下定决心离开，但是他还有时间说服Bilbo接受他。

所以他允许Bilbo在大家聚集的夜晚在圈外飞舞，偶尔憋一眼Thorin，但是从不靠近到可以被抓住的距离。他等待着他的蝴蝶的花朵开放。

就像人类预言的那样，他称作纯白水仙的花第一个绽放。他们非常漂亮，Thorin认为，一丛丛小白花发出甜蜜、刺激的香气。把这把小花束送给他，有很大希望把Bilbo从Kili身边调离开（他注意到Bilbo和Kili的友情更近了一步，他很高兴他的外甥比那个平凡的矿工Bofur更能赢得Bilbo的喜爱）。

“我没有忘记你，飞贼。”Thorin告诉他，“我仍然想继续追求你，我只是为了等待这些花开放。我记得你告诉我每种花都有各自的含义，但是恐怕我并不了解它们的深意。而且我也没什么选择，你必须等过了春季，夏季到来的时候，到那时我有更多花可以送给你。”

Bilbo平淡的表情无法解读。

“水仙。”他说。Thorin皱起眉。

“那个人类说他们叫白什么。”他说，Bilbo点点头。

“是的，纯白水仙，他们都是一样的。”他回答。“他们可以有很多含义。”为什么Bilbo的表情是那样的？“事实是，我应该把这些给你。”他又说了一句。

“为什么？”Thorin问。

Bilbo没有回答，但是他也没有对上Thorin的双眸，只是严肃地问，“你爱我吗？”哦，Bilbo

“我非常尊敬你。”Thorin说，“也非常喜爱你。”Bilbo悲伤地点点头，把花束一分为二，将其中一半还给Thorin。

“我应该把这些给你。”他重复。“但是仍然要感谢你，Thorin。你能这样想很贴心。”看起来Bilbo不打算收回，将Thorin的手指扣在花茎上。他迟疑了片刻，随后离开了，走以前说，“你对我没有任何责任，我并不认为你对我许下了诺言。”

Thorin注意到Bilbo把他送的花放在一杯水里，然后拿回他的房间，所以他认为至少成功了一部分。他低头看着手里的花，到底什么意思？他思索。不是我预期的效果，但是话又说回来了，我的飞贼什么时候按照我的期望表现过？

接下来几天，Thorin尽可能努力跟Bilbo在一起。当然，不是白天，白天是属于依鲁伯的，但是到了晚上他不再允许Bilbo逃跑，相反他亲自带他出去。Bilbo看起来对Thorin的注意非常无措，Thorin意识到他已经忽略他的飞贼太久了。而且他一直没有留意到。

他还发现Kili在无意间干扰到他的求婚，虽然Thorin觉得没有太大影响。有时候Kili嘻嘻哈哈，用他的笑话抢走Bilbo的注意力；有时候他只是沉默地凝视着Bilbo，但是那种时候Bilbo看起来并不会因为Kili的视线感到不安，至少他经常也会陷入沉默回望Kili。最让他感到烦恼的是Kili是一个喜爱肢体接触的矮人，他总是抱着Bilbo，或者用手轻轻蹭过哈比人，或者直接靠过去。每当这个时候Thorin总觉得需要克制。所有的矮人都知道他在追求Bilbo……但是Kili太年轻，不会考虑什么叫得体。而且他从不让Bilbo跟Thorin独处，Thorin很高兴他喜爱Bilbo，但是有时候他真的希望Kili走开。

Fili有时候也会加入他们，那样的夜晚一般充满欢声笑语。Fili甚至会尝试平衡Kili的蛮横无理，但是兄弟俩在一起的时候总是习惯取笑他们周围的人，而且他们非常享受调戏Bilbo，当然他们只是为了取乐，而不是因为什么罗曼蒂克的理由。而Thorin知道Bilbo需要罗曼史，哈比人从未掩饰他对Thorin爱的需求。除非Thorin承认他爱Bilbo ，否则Bilbo不会考虑接受Thorin的求婚。他不在乎Thorin对依鲁伯的责任，不，这么说有失公允，Bilbo重视依鲁伯，了解它的重要性。但是他想在Thorin心里有一席之地，然而矮人的心已经被整个孤山占据了，尽管如此他还是在无意间已经占据了Thorin的心，那甚至是Thorin以为他永远不会给予的部分。

整个队伍好像觉得这件事很有趣，Thorin却觉得忧郁到言语无法形容。

虽然他尝试了，但还是无法得到Bilbo的全部注意力。他们的挖掘工作到了一个非常危险和困难的时期，Thorin把大把时间花在跟Dain的工程师密谈策略上。下一个开花的根茎是一些小小的黄色花朵，叫做洋水仙。Thorin得以在回去与工程师会面前匆忙交给Bilbo，他真的非常努力。

“别人告诉我叫做洋水仙。”递给Bilbo花束时他说，“在夏尔他们表示什么意思？”

“如果是你送的，我相信应该意味着骑士精神。”Bilbo回答，“但是跟纯白水仙一起，它们表达更多其他的意思，我会收下，但是你必须自己留下三支。”

“那是什么意思，你给我洋水仙？”Thorin好奇地问，但是被在四周徘徊的Kili打断了。

“我呢？”他取笑Bilbo，“没有给我准备花？”Bilbo对他露出微笑——Thorin觉得那不是对朋友该有的微笑。为什么Bilbo对他的外甥露出那样的微笑？

“你必须等到丁香开放的时候，还有木槿和满天星。”他告诉Kili，“水仙不是送给你的。”Bilbo只说了这些，而且他不愿意多做解释，走开给他的水仙找干净的水。

Kili和Thorin目送他离开。

“至少你得到花，”Fili说，“而我可悲地被无视了。”

Thorin摇摇头，回去找Dain的工程师。他没有多余的时间，消息已经传到蓝山。他希望Dis可以带领Durin的子民回家，届时孤山必须为他们准备妥当。

不管他们的计划如何周密，隧道开凿工作一直充满坎坷。两天后一堵墙倒在Fili身上，他的左腿和左手被压在石块下。虽然他们很快救出了Fili，óin还是宣布它们骨折了的消息。不仅失去了Fili的壮劳力，同时也证明了Kili的不负责任，他在Fili需要帮助的时候擅离岗位。

“你弟弟在哪里？”Thorin大怒。只是受伤，Fili已经十足幸运，他甚至可能折断脖子，全都是因为Kili抛弃了他的哥哥，让他一个人承担两人的工作。

“他去喝水了。”Fili搪塞道。

“你说谎，”Thorin回道，“你觉得我不知道？我把你们养大，别为你弟弟打掩护。他现在还没回来，绝不只是间歇取水。”

“他说他渴了，”Fili坚持，而这时Kili终于回来了。看到Fili躺在地上，大家围在四周而óin在处理他的伤口，Kili的脸都白了。

“Fili！”他大喊，“我很抱歉，我应该留在你身边！”

“你确实应该，”Thorin严厉地说，“你刚才在哪里？”Kili看起来有些畏缩，但还是没有回答Thorin。

“跟你没关系，”Fili回答，“那是一瞬间发生的，我想如果你在我们会一起被困住。”

“再也不会了，哥哥。”Kili许诺，“下次我一定会在这儿。”

“你需要留在这儿，Fili不用。”Thorin训斥，“他的手和腿都骨折了，需要好几周才能再次回到工作。而你从现在开始要跟着我或者Dwalin一起，显然你根本不懂得什么叫责任感。”

Kili垂着头，“是的，舅舅，但那不是Fili的错，是我一个人的错。”

“没错，是你的错。”Thorin说，“但是你的哥哥也脱不了关系，因为是他让你离开的。我们不是在儿戏！快点儿长大吧，Kili，否则你会被永远长不出胡子。”Kili点点头，但是一直对着地面。Thorin命令Dori和óin一旦Fili的腿固定好就把他送回大厅，示意其他矮人回去工作。他派Kili跟着Dwalin，他自己太生气没办法面对他。乳臭未干的孩童。Thorin无法不带怒火面对他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 水仙可以代表很多含义：自负、虚荣、利己主义或者自私自利，同样也表示得不到回报的爱情、单纯或者春天的开始。洋水仙表示不确定、骑士精神、尊敬或者无法回应的爱，或者“收回我的感情”。丁香象征初恋，满天星代表纯粹、纯净的心，而木槿意味着“甜蜜的性格”。


	12. 十二、Bilbo视角

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 主要是针对Fili和Bilbo发展感情过程的，应该是连载时有小伙伴反应有些突兀，但是作者反复思量觉得怎么加别的内容都牵强，不如顺其自然。我觉得还可以，不怎么需要加，因为Fili和Kili的性格不同，Fili就是这种麦田里的守望者类型，charming也是天然属性，跟Kili小狗崽一样的星星眼可爱造型是完全不同的。所以如果非常特意的讨好Bilbo，反倒有些画蛇添足了。

Bilbo得以及时赶回去给矮人们准备晚餐，虽然下午Kili的意外到访拖延了进度，但是拒绝Kili是件困难的事……好在面包在过长的醒发时间后挺了过来，胀成漂亮的面团，Bilbo仍然有时间把它们放进烤炉，而且他的炖鱼很快也做好了。他只希望现在准备生菜不会太早，他实在是太想念绿色植物了。如果这里的冬季有夏尔那么温暖，那么就会有第一盘沙拉摆上餐桌，还有芦笋……Bilbo摇摇头甩掉用烤芦笋取悦矮人的白日梦，等待着矮人们来吃晚餐，但是Thorin带着怒火冲进来，Kili一脸沮丧，óin和Fili缺席了。

“发生什么事？”他担忧地问。“óin和Fili哪儿去了？”

“都是这个幼稚的家伙造成的，”Thorin说，向Kili的方向比划着。“他擅离岗位，Fili因为要承担两人的工作，摔断了手和腿。”Bilbo立刻被罪恶感包围，可怜的Kili——他会怎么想！

“哦，Kili。”他说，“我很抱歉！”Thorin轻蔑地哼了一声。

“留着你的仁慈给Fili吧，他还要被困在大厅里至少一个月，而且不能用拐杖走路，他左腿和左手都骨折了。”Thorin气愤难当，但是看起来他立刻尽最大的努力克制住了情绪。“如果可以的话，Bilbo，把晚餐端给Fili，在óin回来吃晚饭的时候陪他坐一会儿。这段时间他无法走这么远来吃饭。”

“当然，”Bilbo同意。“我立刻就去。”最后愧疚地看了眼Kili，后者甚至没有对上他的双眼，Bilbo匆忙带着托盘去找Fili。他们俩都有错，Bilbo应该早点儿送Kili离开。

óin一离开Bilbo就立刻向Fili道歉，但是Fili让他不要感到抱歉。

“不管怎样该发生就是会发生，”他说，“而且又不是说我不曾把Kili拖下水，他也曾经为我打过掩护。而且因为这样，我可以逃避Thorin的奴役，看——现在我有你陪我吃晚餐，只属于我一个人。”Bilbo悲伤地笑起来。

“油嘴滑舌。”他说。“不管怎样，我计划给你做牧羊人派，我会尽快完成的。还有小甜饼。”

“看，已经开始给我特别优待了，”Fili调笑，“但是能不能考虑把小甜饼换成姜饼蛋糕？我承认我更喜欢它胜过小甜饼。”

“姜饼蛋糕需要很多鸡蛋。”Bilbo抱歉地说，“我不觉得可以做，我们的鸡蛋不多了，而且我一直为了别的用途节省着使用。”Fili的眼神变成恳求模式，跟Kili一样令人难以抗拒。

“求你了，Bilbo。”他说，“我能想象未来会怎样：我还要在这里待很久，每一天，天知道还要多久，而其他人可以回到依鲁伯的重建中去。而且还要错过最令人兴奋的事，出大门看是否下了雪。你不需要立刻给我做，哪怕只是拥有一个遥远的期待，对我来说也要比蛋糕本身更美好。”

“我不知道，Fili……那就意味着至少两周没有柠檬凝乳，或者可能是一个月，也没有蛋奶糊、掠夺者馅饼。”Bilbo提示道。

“对于我来说是值得的，即使整个冬天都吃不到蛋奶糊也没关系。”Fili渴望地说，“只要想象一下，知道最后一定能到来，记得它的味道，在那些未来空虚的日子里。美味的姜饼蛋糕——仿佛窥看瓦林诺瑰丽的花园，那是矮人无权踏入的圣域。但是如果你不愿意我就不会让你为难，你对我们已经很好了，设身处地的为我们着想。每天工作后，我都期待着下一顿美食，对于所有人来说就像一份礼物。”Bilbo叹了口气。

“你现在应该跟瓦林诺谈谈，”他说，“我想你甚至能劝服Thorin搬去幽暗密林，你这油嘴滑舌的家伙。好吧，我答应了。”他回应Fili灿烂的笑容。

但是Bilbo知道对于强制休息Fili并不感到开心，作为一个积极、活泼的矮人，被这样困住……Bilbo决心满足Fili的一切要求。他可以给他做姜饼蛋糕，他可以尽可能多的陪伴他，任何其他的麻烦事他也会考虑完成。

而这使他开始重新考虑他和Kili之间的浪漫关系，Kili真的太年轻了。Bilbo知道Kili真的爱他，但是他不知道雏鸟的爱情是否会因为时间的考验变得脆弱易碎。他和Kili的爱至今没有经受过任何考验，可能因为任何逆境证明它有多么易损。而对于他自己来说，他相信他爱着Kili，同时他也会永远爱着Thorin，但是脆弱或者单方面的爱情已经证明了，它的存在对Bilbo来说有多么不足。但是他没有机会谈起，因为Thorin一直把Kili看得牢牢的，Kili不得不冒险在晚上出来与Bilbo私会，一场开诚布公的谈话显然是不合时宜的。而且Thorin给Kili安排了惩罚，无限期的两次轮值，所以他几乎没有时间偷偷溜进Bilbo的凹室，除非Kili在天亮前叫醒Bilbo，但是Kili太体贴了——或许也是罪恶感作祟——并没有那样做。

另一方面，Fili，Thorin宣布让Fili整天都在门口守望，这样至少所有可以动的矮人都能加入整修工作。Bilbo尽可能陪伴Fili，给Fili做喜欢的食物——首先从牧羊人派和姜饼蛋糕开始，在他无聊或者情绪低落的时候，试图用劝诱的微笑让他打起精神。看起来Fili并没有对Kili和Bilbo生气，尽管如此他还是因为被迫休息而感到不开心。Bilbo想努力让他好过一些。

Fili非常享受Bilbo陪伴他的时间，总是对夏尔、哈比人的喜好，以及Bilbo过去的日子是怎样过的，表现出旺盛的好奇心。

“为什么你会说，‘那是因为我血脉里的Took作祟’？”一个下午他跟Bilbo在门口聊天时问道，Bilbo咬住嘴唇，不知该如何解释。

“你知道Gandalf认识我母亲吗？”他说，“那也是他想找一个哈比人加入冒险时找上我的原因，嫁给我父亲之前她姓Took，而且……整个Took家族在夏尔以狂野著称，我想结婚前她跟Gandalf有属于自己的冒险，虽然我不知道是怎样的。而且Gandalf以前来过夏尔，他是我外祖父的朋友，我母亲的父亲，而我是个小孩子的时候他就认识我了。”Fili的露出宠爱的微笑。

“我也想在你还是小孩子的时候就认识你，”他说，“我猜你一定很讨人喜欢，你还是会为我们的行为大惊小怪，你觉得呢？而且我想象你永远不会出门忘带手帕，玩耍一天后回到家里还是完美的一尘不染？”这次轮到Bilbo露出笑脸。

“哦，不对，”他回答，“我那时非常疯，像一个混血Took儿童应有的样子，每天都在到处乱跑，在树林里寻找精灵，四处冒险，直到晚饭时间才跌跌撞撞跑回家，带着满身脏污一头落叶。”Fili大笑起来。

“可以想象，虽然我猜错了，但是某些方面我还是对的。”他告诉Bilbo。“你很可爱。”他顿住了，皱起眉蔑视地说，“为什么是精灵而不是矮人？”Bilbo喷笑出来。

“你嫉妒了？”Bilbo回道。Bilbo非常惊讶，Fili的眼睛闪着热情的光芒——还有他的脸——他在沮丧？但是片刻之后他用微笑回应Bilbo，继续吃他的姜饼蛋糕。他的双手粘满蛋糕，然后他把手抬到嘴边，逐一吮吸手指上的蛋糕屑。Bilbo情不自禁地凝视着，那张嘴，吮吸他的手指……如果是我的手指代替他的……回忆起Fili的嘴巴在自己手上的触感时，Bilbo感到一丝渴望闪过。哦，星星啊，他想，然后他想到Kili。他摇摇头别开目光。

接着他意识到很长时间没有给出他的回答，立刻继续道，“母亲给我讲的故事都是关于精灵的，我猜是因为这样，而且有时候夏尔能看到他们去往灰港路上的身影。矮人可能会经过布理，但是我想看到夏尔外面的世界，而布理——布理只是停脚的地方，住在那里的都是哈比人和人类，没什么特别的。我不认为布理有什么有趣的。”Fili靠回椅子里，头枕着手臂。

“我想我有些嫉妒。”他淘气地说。Bilbo对他露出微笑，他意识到，即使Fili不像Kili那样经常把笑容挂在嘴边，但是此刻他们看起来那么相似，Fili也很容易微笑，也会大笑。而Bilbo之前没见过Fili眼中有特别的暖意，或者除了对他之外没有对别人有过。即使他对Kili笑的时候——Bilbo无法准确地形容，但是那确实不一样。或许面对其他矮人Fili需要扮演他的角色，履行第一继承人的责任？Bilbo无法想象还有什么别的原因。但是他很高兴他能给Fili提供放松微笑的空间，而且他发现自己享受、珍惜这样与朋友在一起的时光。

并不是说Fili对他有所保留，或者蓝山的经历使他如此，但是大部分时间他喜欢聆听Bilbo。而Bilbo有些思乡——确实如此，虽然他喜爱这些矮人，但是他真的很想家——所以他很喜欢提到袋底洞和他在夏尔的生活。有时候Bilbo不得不跑步回去准备晚餐，因为他们谈着谈着就忘了时间。

差不多一个月以后发生了一场灾难，矮人们工作的隧道塌方了，其他所有人都被堵在石崩的另一端，除了Fili和Bilbo。Bilbo意识到矮人们没有回来吃午餐，所以他爬上去看看究竟发生了什么。Fili不在他的位置上，情况不对，Bilbo想。他赶忙冲下去，在隧道里找到了Fili，后者看起来是听到倒塌声跳着或者蹭着过去的，正在不顾自己的伤势试图把伙伴们和Dain的矮人挖出来。

“哦，天哪。”Bilbo喘息着，“哦，不。”Fili看向他，眼中带着绝望。

“我们只能寄希望于塌方是在他们身后发生，而不是头顶上，最好祈祷他们有足够的空气。”Fili说，“我们必须这样想，然后为此努力。我需要你的帮助，Bilbo。哈比美食需要先放在一边。”

“当然。”Bilbo立刻回答，“只是，我们需要怎么做？说真的我们无法把所有这些岩石挪开！”

“尽可能搬，”Fili告诉他，“我们从上面开始，那里看起来薄一些，造一个通风孔让空气流过去。而且我们必须尽快。”Bilbo点点头。

“我会的，”他说，“但是你现在真的不能做这个，Fili，你还没康复。”

“没关系，”Fili回答，“我们必须一起努力，而且那也远远不够，别争了，快动手！”Bilbo懊恼地点点头开始工作，小心地爬上石堆，搬开顶部的残骸，顺着坡道滚到一边。找到窍门前，有好几次他险些砸到Fili，但是Fili只是摇摇头拒绝任何道歉，继续之前的工作。几小时过去了，他不得不停下来休息。

“如果没有力气我们无法继续，而且我们必须休息，吃些东西保持体力。”Bilbo坚定地说，“而且食物早就准备好了，不用坐着干等！我很快回来，你小心别在我离开的时候伤到自己，等我回来我们一起吃东西，休息十分钟再继续。”

“不。”Fili不同意。

“如果你以为我不会坐在你身上强迫你吃东西的话，那么你就大错特错了。”Bilbo坚决地说，“我们等一下开饭。”他不再争辩，跑去厨房，并且尽快赶了回来。Fili狼吞虎咽地解决了Bilbo允许的最小分量的午餐，然后立即回到工作上。Bilbo叹了口气，慢慢吃下自己的那份，但是他也立刻回去了。

他们挖了一整晚，有了些许进展，但是早晨再次来临时他们还是没有打通崩石。Bilbo劝Fili休息一下。

“只是一个小时，”他恳求道，“你必须睡觉，否则你会垮掉，那样我们谁也帮不了！”Fili顽固地摇摇头。

“如果他们的空气用尽了怎么办？”他问，“我们可以迟些再休息，如果他们死了，我休不休息又有什么关系。如果他们只是被困住了，那么他们可以等。但是如果他们不能呼吸，一分钟都意味着可以死里逃生。”Bilbo不禁流下眼泪，但是他没有停手，一边啜泣一边挪开够得到的碎片。他已经在瓦砾和坚硬的岩石间打通了一个小小的通道，他试着不去想象如果有继续塌方的危险自己的命运会怎样。

“哈比人做不到这些。”他焦虑地告诉Fili。

“据我所知，哈比人能做的比你想象的多得多。”Fili答道。他们沉默了很久，尽他们所能清理石块。Bilbo失去了时间概念，他的世界只有空气中的灰尘、擦伤的手指、疼痛的肌肉和周围无尽的岩石。

 

****7.15更 12B** **

 

接着Bilbo仿佛听到了什么声音，当他呼唤时，Ori和Kili回应了他，Bilbo的眼泪再次掉了下来。

“Fili！”他喊道，“我听到他们的声音了！Fili！”

“感谢马哈尔，”他听到Fili说，还有隧道另一边的欢呼声。

仿佛经历了无尽的等待，现在终于打通了，Bilbo不知道该说什么，尽管如此他还是飞快地跟Kili握了下手，他们只能触到彼此，但是无法穿过通道。

“我们该做什么？”Bilbo问。

“继续，”Kili疲惫地回答，“马哈尔，Boggins先生，你这么小的身躯竟然能挖走那么多东西。”

“Fili也帮了忙，虽然他本来不应该勉强，而且我们一直没有睡觉。”Bilbo告诉他，“但是很高兴再次见到你！你们没受伤吧？”Kili的笑容不见了。

“没有，”他说，“但是情况更糟，等在这儿，Bilbo。我去问问Balin觉得我们应该怎么做。”

“Balin？”Bilbo担忧地问。

“Thorin受伤了，”Kili说，“他还活着，但是一直没醒过来。”

“其他人呢？”Bilbo问道。哦，拜托，哦，拜托……

“伙伴们只是有些瘀伤，Nori的脚可能骨折了，还有Dwalin救Thorin出来的时候差点丢了性命。如果没有他，Thorin已经死了。但是有两个Dain的矮人死了。”

“我去告诉Fili，”Bilbo说，“很快回来。”

“不，别走，Bilbo。”Kili答道，“我们需要先跟Balin确认，如果Fili能听到你的声音，你可以告诉他你在哪里。”Kili小心地顺着来路爬回去。Bilbo转回头向Fili喊话，后者能够听到他的声音，同样为Thorin担忧，但是总的来说松了口气。我没有意识到他曾经有多么绝望，Bilbo想到。很高兴情况没有想象的糟糕。

Kili最后再次回到Bilbo等待的地方，他带来的消息让Bilbo想要安心地掉眼泪。

“Balin说让你们回去睡觉，”他说，“积攒体力好继续工作，而且我们有空气。Thorin那边没什么能做的，Nori也稳定下来了。今晚好好睡，明天再开始。”他爬回去前压低声音，“可爱的Bilbo，”他喃喃着，“能听到你的声音真是太好了，即使只能碰到你脏兮兮的手。”Bilbo紧紧抓住Kili的手。

“甜蜜的Kili，”他说，“我非常肯定你跟我一样脏，但是不管怎样，得知你们安然无恙我很高兴。”Kili大笑起来，然后两个人开始向原路返回。接着Bilbo突然想到，“Kili！”他喊道，“Kili！是否需要我给你们带些食物？我想我能传些东西给你。”

“马哈尔保佑哈比人永远不变的品格。”Kili热情地回答，“哦，拜托，一定要！但是我们更需要的是水。”

“准备好我立刻回来，”Bilbo保证，“或许需要一小段时间。”

“我们已经等了这么久，多等一小时算什么？”Kili回答，“等着你。”

所以Bilbo顺着狭窄的通道慢慢退回去，直奔大门提了一桶水，然后下到大厅另一边收集能够找到的水囊。Fili仍然坐在那里，筋疲力尽，靠在落石边的墙壁上。Bilbo停下手里装水的动作。

“Fili，”他催促道，“去睡觉，Balin说好好休息，一切等到明天。”Fili没有睁开眼。

“太累了，动不了。”他咕哝着，“我留在这儿。”Bilbo叹了口气。

“等把水和食物给他们，我就来帮你。”他告诉Fili，Fili挥挥那只没受伤的手。

“哪儿也不去，”他含糊地说。Bilbo赶忙把水囊递给Kili，但是为了不洒出去动作也没快多少，他还给他们带了些面包和香肠。等到完成转过身看向Fili时，矮人已经瘫在岩石上陷入深深的睡眠。虽然没有Bilbo那么满身尘土，但还是相当脏，Bilbo把一块布在剩下的水里润湿，轻轻地帮他擦干净脸和手，即使动作小心，Fili还是醒了过来。

“走开，”他低声抱怨，“睡觉。”

“好啦，我知道。”Bilbo温柔地安抚，“很快就好。”

“明天还是会弄脏。”Fili发着牢骚。

“嘘，”Bilbo安抚说，“就一会儿。”他用手里的破布尽可能擦干净Fili，然后把他扶起来。“靠在我身上，”他说，“来吧。”Fili有些急躁，但还是迷糊着让Bilbo带他回到大厅。

“我们去哪儿？”他问。

“我的凹室，”Bilbo回答，“你的铺盖卷太远了，而且我懒得生火。你今晚睡在我那儿。”

“你呢？”Fili睡眼朦胧地问。

“我肯定我们可以共享。”Bilbo告诉他，“如果你不想，我可以睡Kili的铺盖，他不会介意的。”

“嗯唔，”Fili哼哼着，“不，我喜欢分享。”Bilbo脱掉Fili的脏衣服，但是裤子因为腿上的夹板没什么办法，所以Bilbo只能说服自己至少他只弄脏了一部分床。Fili一躺下立刻再次睡了过去。

Bilbo又给自己打了桶水，脱下脏衣服在冰冷的水里洗起来。他花了片刻时间思考马的问题，但是太累了没办法爬到门口，他可以明天再去查看。他只穿着内裤就爬上床，挨着Fili陷入深深的睡眠，直到早晨降临。

他在拂晓的微光中醒来，Fili在贴着他发情。

“Fili！”他嘘声说，“起来！”

“唔，”Fili哼哼着，“不要。”他的手臂紧紧环住Bilbo。

“Fili，你必须停下。”Bilbo坚持。

“我应该停下，”Fili懒洋洋地同意，“太累，太舒服，你的感觉真是太好了。”

“Fili，”Bilbo呻吟，试图摆脱Fili的怀抱，但是哈比人的力量无法与矮人抗衡。他无法移动，Fili更加急切地在他身后扭动，Bilbo僵住了。

“没什么帮助，Bilbo。”Fili喘息着，“除非我们像辫子和珠饰一样否则你不会停手，不是么？”

“不懂你在说什么！”Bilbo抗议，“放开！”

“你才应该放过我们，”Fili无意义地回答，“整个Durin都像你辫子上的珠饰一样。”

“什么？”Bilbo气恼地问，“见鬼的什么意思？”

“唔，意思是你抓住了我们的心，把我们留在身边，我们所有姓Durin的。”Fili低喃，“像矮人一样勇敢，而且比矮人聪明一倍。”他的摩擦变得温柔起来，同样使Bilbo觉醒，他用鼻子爱抚着Bilbo的发丝。“勇敢无畏、忠贞不二、魅力无穷，我们无法抵抗也不足为奇。”Bilbo感到自己的肉体不顾他的想法回应着矮人。Fili在他背后的感觉真好，而他的言语更是让Bilbo感到温暖。

“我只是队伍中的一员，而且并不是最勇敢、强壮的。”Bilbo辩解。

“足够勇敢，足够强壮。”Fili平静地回答，“还是最聪明、最坚韧的。把我们喂饱、为我们担忧、照顾我们。”他抬起受伤的手，小心地梳理着Bilbo的发丝。“还有异国风情的外表，”温柔地亲吻Bilbo的肩膀，“辫子上的珠饰，我们三个都是。Balin和Dwalin不可以，他们是远房亲戚，你知道的。óin也不行，Glóin已经结婚了，所以可能是安全的。我已经努力了，但是你赤身裸体躺在我怀里，Bilbo，那么光滑、柔软、温暖，我投降，你抓住我了。”

Bilbo闭着眼，发出一声叹息。我是个轻易被奉承话打倒的傻瓜。他半心半意地再次试图摆脱Fili的怀抱，但是没有成功。他甚至不知道Fili是否注意到他的尝试了。

但是Kili——如果说Thorin不亏欠他，那么他也不欠Thorin的——虽然他和Kili没有许下誓言，但是他不想伤害他。只是……Fili，Fili那么体贴、周到，不求回报——每天晚上不作声色地给他准备热水，带着真诚的兴趣聆听他讲述家里的故事，就像Kili一样享受他的陪伴，只是没有Kili那样外露……还有他的嘴，肉欲使他动摇。别想那天晚上，特别是别想他的嘴，Bilbo告诉自己，但是当然已经太晚了。Fili……我是一个失败的哈比人，他想。一个在劫难逃、堕落的哈比人。

“骗子，”他大声抱怨，“如果真要说的话，是你抓住我了。”

“是么？”Fili低声在他耳边说，“很好。”然后他的手慢慢滑下去握住Bilbo的阴茎，仿佛等待着Bilbo的拒绝，但是Bilbo没有。然后Bilbo随着他手上稳固的节奏呻吟、摇摆，不久Fili贴着Bilbo的后背释放了，同时收紧他的手指，手上的动作还在继续直到Bilbo哭喊着他的名字跟随他达到高潮。他们拥着彼此，昏昏沉沉地一直睡到太阳升到半空，Bilbo被坍塌的隧道另一侧传来的呼喊声唤醒。


	13. 十三、Bilbo视角

这次他挣脱了Fili的怀抱，Fili放他离开。Bilbo扮了个鬼脸，他们满身粘腻、脏污，但是没时间处理。Bilbo把Fili的衬衫扔在他脸上，然后穿上自己的外套。

“起床，”他催促道，“他们在呼唤我们，起来！我不敢想象他们以为我们怎么了。”

“我保证他们不会担心，”Fili边说边打了个呵欠，“我们需要睡眠，Bilbo。你先去吧。”Fili用受伤的手艰难地穿上衬衫，接受Bilbo的帮助整理好、系上裤带、穿上鞋。他靠在Bilbo身上蹒跚着尽快回到隧道，Bilbo把Fili放在墙边，然后自己吃力地爬过隧道清理出的空间。

“我们来了，”他喊道，“怎么了？发生什么事了吗？”他可以听到隧道另一侧Kili和Ori的喊声。

“终于，”Kili惊呼。“我们以为你们要赖床一整天。”Bilbo内疚地红了脸。

“比计划起得晚了一些。”他回答，“但是我们现在过来了，首先需要什么：早餐？还是更多水？或者我们再挖深一点儿？”

“如果要我说，我想要早餐，”Kili答道，“但是Thorin醒了，我去问他。而且水剩的不多了。”

“把空水囊递给我，我去再拿一些。”Bilbo说，“而且等你拿水囊这段时间我可以再挪走几块石头。”所以Kili退回去时，Bilbo等着他时跟对面的Ori一起扩大连接空间。进度十分缓慢，但是两个人努力卓有成效，比Bilbo独自一人干强得多，而且现在变得更加令人振奋，毕竟可以看到通往塌方另一侧的通道。

“那边情况怎么样？”Bilbo问Ori，“Nori还好吗？”

“虽然不是我向往的方式，”Ori告诉他，“但是Nori很好，谢谢你的关心，虽然他的脚肿得厉害。”他提高音量，“而且他受伤或生病的时候就喜欢大惊小怪，所以他现在心情很好，我们除了伺候他没有别的事可做。”

“我听到了，忘恩负义的小崽子。”Bilbo听到Nori喊道。

“你是故意的，游手好闲的家伙。”Ori回道，他转回Bilbo的方向，“他什么都不能做的时候确实表现的非常磨人，而且他也帮不上忙，所以最好分散开他的注意力。”

“Fili也一样，”Bilbo倾诉，“瞧，我想我们清理得差不多了，或许谁能爬过来！”Ori怀疑地看着他们中间。

“或许你能过来，但是我不认为我或者Kili能够过去，而我们是体格最苗条的。还能再拓宽一些吗？”他问。

“矮人的肩膀比较宽。”Kili回到他们会合的地方。“就快完成了。”

“更像是矮人蠢苯的脑袋比较大。”Bilbo反驳，“我想如果哈比人的肚子能穿过，那么至少你们俩都能过来。看来我需要继续努力。”看到Kili他感到很开心，当然Ori也是。虽然有些自私，当然他为Dain去世的两个矮人感到难过，但是只要他的矮人们安然无恙，他甚至愿意用铁矿山所有矮人换取队伍中的一员。

“嘿！”Kili说，“给你水囊，Thorin说取水优先，然后你可以喂饱我们，满足你坚定的哈比之心，而且如果今天结束前Ori和我还在这边，他会把我们交给半兽人。告诉Fili他的手和脚已经断了，所以别再摔破头。精确到每个词都一样。”Bilbo接过水囊，拍拍Kili的手。

“今天晚上你会在这边睡觉。”他保证，“很乐意你能帮上忙，因为Fili一点儿用也没有。”Kili大笑，接着开始搬走身后的碎石。Bilbo挪回去给水囊灌水，然后再带回来。去取水桶的路上，Fili对他咧着嘴笑。

“我不是聋子，你知道吧。”他告诉Bilbo，“毫无用途，我？”Bilbo给他一个响亮的亲吻。

“几乎是，”他开心地回答，“但是你还是能够说服Thorin搬去幽暗密林，所以我不需要担心。”接着他小跑着去大门方向。

对Bilbo来说早晨很快过去了，跑了几趟把水囊装满、给他们递过去，然后又去了几次厨房，带回一些食物：面包不怎么新鲜，但是可以果腹；还有更多香肠、奶酪和苹果。他还爬上大门查看可怜的马匹，然后再爬回来。也就意味着Bilbo已经气喘吁吁，几乎无法搬动任何石头，当然，Fili也做不了什么。Bilbo可以看出来矮人变得越来越沮丧。

“没那么糟糕，不是么？”坐下来迅速解决迟来的午餐时，他试图鼓励Fili。“当然如果你能帮忙会更快一下，但是我们进展不错，我觉得。你已经很努力了，而且一直非常勇敢。如果没有你我甚至不知道该从何开始。”

“我知道，”Fili说，“但是我无法忍耐坐在这里挪小块石头，而你像个矮人小孩扛着他的第一把斧子那样跑来跑去。”Bilbo露出微笑。

“我们会说‘一个哈比小孩第一次采蘑菇’，”他告诉Fili。他开始收拾午餐剩下的垃圾，但是他起身前，Fili抓住了而他的手腕。

“等等，Bilbo。”他说，他开始解下辫子上的一个金属饰物。“我想让你戴着它。”他小心地放在Bilbo的手里。“我会帮你绑在辫子上，如果你接受的话。”Bilbo凝视着Fili。

“那是什么意思？”他问，“不是简单的信物，对吧。”

“是对我追求你的宣言。”Fili严肃地回答。他耸耸肩，“我不能让你和Thorin、Kili之间的关系变得更复杂，但是Kili轻率地渴望比亲吻更进一步，而Thorin只想着他自己的利益。我不想轻视他们的感情，但是……我想让你有所选择，Bilbo。而且或许这样会使他们从自鸣得意中清醒过来。”

“你……你想用追求我来刺激你的舅舅和弟弟付诸实际行动？”Bilbo怀疑地问，“多么讨人喜欢！你的油嘴滑舌哪儿去了，Durin家的Fili？”

Fili叹了口气，“我没你说那么无私，不是么？”他把一缕松散的卷发别在Bilbo的耳后，轻轻爱抚他的脸蛋。“就我个人而言，我想让你选择我，除了你我不会对其他任何人如此渴望，只要你能带着我的珠饰，就会让我感到莫大的荣耀。但是对你来说，Bilbo，我只想要你幸福。如果我们中的一个能给予你，即使不是我……我仍然为此感到庆幸，我想要你幸福。”Bilbo低头看向他手里的饰物。

“我不了解矮人的追求方法。”他说，“Thorin按照哈比人的方式追求我。”Fili哼了一声。

“如果你问我，Thorin实在是太拖延、专横了，但是或许我对他的看法并不公正，而且我也不懂哈比人的求婚过程，我只了解矮人。我有偏见，我知道。”他说，“如果你需要，我们会花时间教你。”

“我们？”Bilbo问。

“我们，”Fili肯定，“我确定每个人都会想要插一脚。”Bilbo露出心神不宁的微笑。整个队伍给我求婚建议……我会羞耻而死的！

“而且现在还不是……不是永久的承诺？”他小声说。Fili摇摇头。

“不是，”他回答，“我猜跟Thorin送你那些花一样，如果你编在辫子里，一直戴着它。”他拍拍Bilbo的小肚子，Bilbo拍开他的手。“只是意味着某个人喜欢你，如果愿意你可以一次戴二十个，虽然我不会给你那么多，但是……那只是个符号，不是一个承诺。”Fili羞怯地笑起来，“或许我们忘记提起？庆祝往往会引发矮人之间的求爱期。”Bilbo瞪着他。

“是的，”他刻薄地说，“你只是忘记提重要的部分了。”他深吸一口气，“我接受，帮我戴上？”他把饰物递给Fili，后者小心地挑起Bilbo的发丝编了个短小的辫子，然后把珠饰绑在低端。他捧起Bilbo的脸蛋，只是温柔地看着他。

“你给了我莫大的恩惠，Bilbo Baggins。”他柔声低喃，“我会像珍惜你一样珍惜这次机会。”Bilbo低下头亲吻他。

“巧舌雌黄，你这个马屁精。”他贴着Fili的嘴唇低声说，“你还要坚持说我抓住你的？”

“永远，”Fili回答，一边亲吻一边微笑。“我试过了，但是看起来我对飞贼或者哈比人毫无抵抗力，或者是两者皆是……”Bilbo撤回身。

“我们把猫放进浴缸里了，不是么？”他问。

“我们会说，‘把钻石扔进玻璃中’，”Fili淘气地说，“是的，我们是。”Bilbo点点头。

“如果你可以我准备好了，”他告诉Fili，然后他站起来，“在这方面我已经成为一个彻底令人不齿的哈比人，我的名声已经不会比现在更糟了。”他深吸一口气，“我去抓猫，你来准备浴缸。”然后他再次开始清理崩石，肚子里感到有蝴蝶在飞舞。

Kili和Ori一起缓慢地清理隧道，起初没人注意到Bilbo的新装饰。直到他们清理出一块足够巨大的空间，两个人爬过来后Kili才注意到。

“哦，出来真好。”他宣布，挺直腰板伸了个懒腰。“告诉我你还有一些麦芽酒藏在什么地方，Bilbo，我急需——”然后Kili看到了珠饰，他迟疑地摸了摸。

“Bilbo？”他呆呆地问，Bilbo咬住嘴唇。Kili摸摸自己的头发，好像在摸索辫子上并不存在的珠饰，然后他转头瞪着Fili。“哥哥？”

“弟弟，”Fili友善地说，“欢迎回来。”Kili转向Ori。

“我们在里面待了两天还是两年？”他茫然地问，“看起来我的哥哥把我的哈比人偷走了。”Ori一脸迷惑。

“我以为他是Thorin的哈比人。”他说。Kili摇摇头。

“不是，虽然Thorin也这么以为。”他说，“所以我知道误会从哪里来。但是，Bilbo……”他转向Bilbo，看起来那么孤独……Bilbo的态度软化了。

“Kili，我对你感觉就像我表现的一样。”他拉低Kili，让他们额头相触。“我应该给你找一个珠饰吗？”他问。Kili撤回身凝视着Bilbo，然后慢慢伸出手再次触摸小小的金属饰物。

“不，”他说，“给我留一撮你的头发。”然后他向藏宝库的方向跑去。

Ori看了看Bilbo，然后转向Fili，然后又看回Bilbo。

“我很高兴我们可以留在这边帮忙，”他说，“因为我绝对不想成为那个告诉Thorin的人，但是我非常期待他发现时的反应！”

“赌十个金币他会把它从Bilbo的头发上割下来。”Fili说。

“成交。”Ori回答，“我想他会把他抓起来，摇晃到所有珠饰都掉下来。”

“感谢你们的关心，”Bilbo气恼地说，“我们可以搬石头了吗？还是继续打赌？”他对Fili摆摆手，“而我希望你能保护我不受任何那些威胁。”

“我？”Fili无辜地回答。“我是个毫无用途的病人，还是问问山里其他矮人吧。”


	14. 十四、Thorin视角

Thorin还是感到天旋地转、恶心，而且对上火炬的光亮他的眼睛会疼，但是谢天谢地他活过来了。Dain的两个矮人牺牲了，Dwalin为了救他也差点没命。Thorin感到后悔和不安。尽管如此，他表现得与平时一般无二，对其他矮人藏起任何真实的感受。他不能蹒跚，如果他做不到，至少不能被人看到。

而且别人对他没什么要求，óin不会允许他站起来回去工作，所以他被裹起来抬到一边。他闭着眼，昏昏沉沉地听着矮人们的动静。他们按照óin的指示给他喂水，然后晚些时候是一些面包，但是他没什么食欲。

“Kili和Ori差不多能过去了，我想。”Dwalin报告，“明天就能让一个真正的矮人过去，而不是皮包骨头的小伙子。”

“虽然我猜你或者Bombur还不行。”Thorin咕哝着。

“不，你也过不去。”Dwalin同意，“我们要一直等到最后，或许还有Nori，因为他的脚。简直像和精灵跳舞一样令人欢欣鼓舞。”

Thorin闭上双眼，“结束了叫醒我。”他说，“或者等Nori决定把你逼疯来取乐时。不，等等，我已经见识过了，还是等到结束再叫醒我吧。”

“不想等男孩们向你报告？”Dwalin戏弄地说，Thorin发出一声呻吟。

“是的，我当然需要，除非真有什么大事发生再叫醒我，看在马哈尔的份上！”他发着牢骚。“头疼，感觉山一直在转圈。”此后，Dwalin一直没烦他。

Dwalin是对的，第二天他们把Bofur和几个铁矿山的苗条矮人送了过去，然后瓦砾清理的更快了。两天后，Thorin的头不再眩晕，疼痛也缓解了不少，但是óin仍然拒绝让他帮忙。

“不管你怎么说，我要回去工作。”Thorin对他大吼。

“欢迎尝试，尊敬的陛下。” óin回答，“但是如果你真的敢那么做，我会让Dwalin把你绑起来。你现在绝对不能动。”Thorin知道óin偏爱叫他“尊敬的陛下”时绝对没好果子吃，队伍里的伙伴都知道。所以Thorin抱怨着，但是慢慢平复下来。清醒的思考仍然是件难事，而且他的记忆还是断断续续的，因为Balin说他不得不反复向Thorin报告相同的内容。他没有承认，但是能够休息一下让他感到很欣慰，即使整个过程像看着石笋生长一样无聊。

第二天，交给他的食物是热的，所以Thorin假设Bilbo回到了他心爱的厨房。又过了三天，通道足够让所有体格的矮人通过。Thorin甩开Dwalin的帮助，自己爬了出去。他在所有人身后爬出去时，聚集的矮人发出一声欢呼，虽然之后他们又沮丧起来——因为他们中的两人在今天要永远在石头下面长眠。他扫过矮人们，任由满足感在心中短暂地升起。这个小队伍跟着他一起收复家园，虽然遇到过小小的挫折，但是仍然满怀希望地坚持了下来。他活了这么多年就是为了此刻。

当然，还有更多碎石需要清理，而且现在一天还没有结束，所以短暂的欢呼后，Thorin让所有人回去工作。他无视低声的耳语和侧目，如果他们怀疑他是否能挨过伤势，他们很快就会看到结果。在他独自一人穿到通道，Kili帮他回到门口时，Thorin很高兴发现Fili能够不需要命令、毫无怨言就履行他的责任。Fili变成一个尽职尽责、聪明睿智的矮人，而Kili即使羽翼未丰依然十分善良、热心。当他看向他们时，两个人看起来古怪地紧张和期待，但是当他拍拍两人的肩膀时，他们又放松下来。

“做的很好，”他告诉他们，“你们都是，今天我为我的继承人们感到由衷的欣慰。”Fili严肃地对上他的双眼，Kili对他露出虚弱的微笑。

“希望明天这时候他也这样觉得，”Kili压低声音对他哥哥说。Thorin皱起眉，但是什么也没说。如果因为他们的恶作剧就大发雷霆，那么一辈子的时间都不够烦的。他转向Fili。

“你去大门外？看守？”他问。

“是的，”Fili回答，“过去几天令人遗憾地沮丧，试图用一只没受伤的手帮忙清理落石，óin已经为此责怪过我延迟了康复时间。所以我回去看守，虽然很无聊。除非有别的任务给我？”他满怀希望地微笑着，但是Thorin大笑着摇摇头。

“不，没有。”他说，“但是或许很快你就能随意走动了，如果你的腿恢复得好的话。”

“希望如此。”Fili做了个鬼脸。“óin虽然抱怨，但是没说什么，所以我觉得算是同意。”Thorin再次拍拍他的肩膀，然后转向Kili。

“等到你哥哥的情况稳定，你跟我们一起回隧道？”他问道，Kili对他露出紧张的微笑。

“我会的，”他说，“给我两分钟。”Thorin点点头走开了，他的思绪已经开始转向下一步筹划。

直到他们将两个战友送进石墓，Thorin一直没看到Bilbo。其他矮人去餐厅吃饭的时候，Bilbo忙着给Fili送饭，而且他必须留下跟Fili一起进餐，所以Thorin还是没看到他。但是Thorin能够体会到Bilbo对他们回归的喜悦，虽然他人没出现，但是给大家准备了丰盛的筵席——火腿、烤羊腿、烤蔬菜、炸马铃薯，甚至还有几种布丁。等到他们从深埋着战友的孤山深处爬上来之后，Thorin想如果他的飞贼能够陪他坐在篝火边，无所事事、不需要烦心什么莫名其妙的用花求婚——送出花到底为什么还要接到回赠——只是简单的陪伴彼此，那么他会非常满意。

Bilbo还是跟Fili坐在门口，Fili的胳膊环着Bilbo的肩膀，Bilbo的头枕在Fili的肩膀上。Thorin有一瞬间感到非常不平静，他们看起来像一对情侣。但是他们一直很亲密，经历磨难的时候他们只有彼此。他心里想着，直到Bilbo听到矮人回来的声音转过头，然后小声对Fili说了什么，帮助他站起来。他们靠近其他矮人时，对方安静了下来，而Thorin感到十分震惊。他们小声地说着闲话，脸上带着疑惑的表情——他们在说Bilbo的头发上有一个求婚珠饰——不，是两个求婚珠饰——其中一个看起来是Fili的饰物。Thorin仔细地打量Fili的头发，他之前没注意到，但是事实如此：Fili的头上少了条辫子。

Bilbo的头发上有两个求婚珠饰，其中一个是Fili的。

另一个是谁的？

Thorin超然地看着Fili和Bilbo靠近，他们甚至没有尝试回避他，直接向他走来。Bilbo，他想，看起来很紧张，但是Fili十分沉着，毫不内疚地对上Thorin的双眼。他站在他面前等待着，但是Thorin发现他无话可说。他的淡然悄然而去，心中波涛汹涌——嫉妒、愤怒、被伤害的自尊、悲痛——他无法一一命名自己的感受。

“嗨，Thorin。”Bilbo最后开口。Thorin用点头简洁地表示收到他的问候。没有足够冷静前他决定不出声。

过了片刻他才能够开口。

“你接受了我外甥的求婚珠饰。”他说。Bilbo咬住嘴唇，但他还是挺直腰杆，Thorin感到一阵刺痛——什么？赞赏？恭敬？

“是的。”Bilbo回答，“Fili问我是否可以用矮人的方式追求我，我答应他了。”

“那么这个呢？”Thorin毅然抬起Bilbo另一根辫子，一个镶嵌着祖母绿和钻石的上好珠饰。他没见过任何队伍里的伙伴戴过，也不是Dain的矮人的——而且Bilbo曾经跟铁矿山的矮人独处过吗？是队伍里的另一个人欺骗了他。Thorin等待着，Bilbo看向旁边，然后……当他用余光看到有人移动的时候，Thorin转过身。Kili缓慢但是坚定地穿过看热闹的矮人，跟Bilbo和Fili站在一处。是Kili。

“从埃雷德鲁因带来的，是吗？”Thorin简短地说，“我的第二继承人，我的亲外甥。”Kili涨红了脸。

“我没有任何珠饰，”他承认，“我在藏宝库找到的，你可以从我那份里减掉。”Thorin皱起眉。他的亲外甥，还是两个。

“什么时候发生的？”Thorin催促，“当我人事不省地躺在石头地板上，你就活蹦乱跳地跑到藏宝库偷走了我的飞贼？”他知道说到最后一个词时他开始咆哮，而Kili畏缩了，但是三个人还是十分坚定。

“不，那么说不太公平，舅舅，只有我。”Fili镇静地告诉他，“虽然没有活蹦乱跳。Kili已经追求他有段时间了，只是在Bilbo头发上看到我的珠饰以前一直没想到。”Thorin简直不敢相信这些——这些——所有人里竟然是他们！但是一切都说得通了：Kili对Bilbo的亲昵，他们交换的眼神，他们不间断的碰触……

“还有你，Bilbo——我是那么糟糕的追求者，让你必须变成一个选择这些幼稚家伙的变节者？”他质问，“你根本就不太懂得什么是忠诚！”Bilbo叉腰愤怒地瞪着Thorin。

“你没权利质疑我们的忠诚——我们任何人，我、Fili或者Kili！”他断言，“Fili跟我解释过了，接受一个以上的追求者没什么不合适，或者你也可以同时追求其他人！而且另一方面，就算按照哈比人的习俗来说，也是一样的！你不能只是把花扔给我就完了！你必须经常跟我见面、聊天、一起消磨时光，这样才能更进一步了解彼此！”

“所以这是引起我注意的小手段？”Thorin问，“你成功了，哈比人！”

“跟那一毛钱关系都没有！”Bilbo大喊，“我爱他们！而且他们也说过他们爱我，我愿意相信他们。”

“你说过你爱的是我，”Thorin苦涩地反驳，“那是谎言吗？”Bilbo垮下肩膀。

“不，Thorin。”他悲伤地说，“我真的爱你——而且如果你也能爱上我，那么我们可能根本不必走到这一步。但是你做不到，你不爱我，我不能选择你而抛弃一个愿意爱我的矮人，而且那还是我能付出爱的对象。”他顿了片刻，“我不是想指责你，Thorin，那不是你的错。但是我想为了我自己被追求，而不是为了你的荣誉。”

Thorin看了他良久，没有任何言语，而Bilbo毫无畏惧地迎接他的视线。然后Thorin粗暴地抱起Bilbo，把他抗在肩膀上，带着他向Bilbo的小凹室走去。

“Thorin！”Bilbo一边喊一边拍打他的肩膀，同时Thorin还听到Fili和Kili的抗议。“放我下来，你——你——”

“什么？”Thorin好奇地问。

“我不知道！”Bilbo愤怒地说，“但是放我下来！”Thorin低头越过挂毯，那张每晚他都深恶痛绝的东西，然后把Bilbo小心地放在地上。

“好些啦，飞贼？”他挑衅地说。

“你要做什么，Thorin？”Bilbo回应，“这样无法改变任何事！”

“我认为可以，哦，一个哈比人同意像矮人一样被追求。”Thorin点点头，“我想这改变了整个局势。”他靠过去罩住Bilbo小小的身躯，双手放在Bilbo的肩膀上。用从未有过的小心，双手继续向上，埋进Bilbo的卷发里，小心地爱抚着他的头皮。Bilbo抬起头靠在Thorin的掌心里，突然Kili闯进小房间。

“出去！”Thorin简短地说，“你已经得到过机会偷走我的意中人，轮到我把他偷回来了。”

“Bilbo？”Kili问。

“去吧，Kili。”Bilbo告诉他，“我会没事的。”Kili不确定地点点头，退了回去。

“你肯定会没事，”Thorin对Bilbo宣布，“但是我们需要搞清楚几件事，关于我们之间。”

“我对你一直很坦诚，Thorin，而且我仍然坚持你不亏欠我任何东西。”Bilbo回答，“你真的会让骄傲牵制你做这样的决定？我们两人都知道你这样做不是因为爱。”

“是吗？”Thorin问，“据我所知事实并非如此。”说完他低下头占据的Bilbo的嘴唇。Bilbo慢慢回应，不像他和Thorin共度那晚，但是Thorin的动作并不温和，过了很久Bilbo才开始热情地回应他的亲吻，而那时Thorin恰好打断了亲吻。

“他们怎么告诉你矮人求婚的？”Thorin提起，“Bilbo？”

“说真的，没说什么。”Bilbo羞怯地说，“但是Fili和我同意有时间就谈一谈。”

“但是你已经戴着他的珠饰了。”Thorin说。

“是的，”Bilbo说，“他说那只是第一步！”

“从某种意义上讲他是对的，”Thorin告诉Bilbo，他的双手慢慢解开Bilbo的马甲，然后是衬衫。Bilbo目瞪口呆地看着他，仿佛不敢相信眼前发生的一切是真实的。“他还提到别的什么了吗？”他动作流畅地脱掉Bilbo的衣服，弯下身啃噬Bilbo的肩胛骨，“他给你带来快感了吗，我的外甥？”

“你真的想让我回答吗？”Bilbo问，他的双手在Thorin的胸口徘徊，但是没有推开他，所以Thorin把那当做继续的许可。Thorin的手在Bilbo的后背游荡，从肩膀到后腰，然后他撤回身检查自己留下的痕迹。

“他告诉过你矮人的求婚需要特定的指南来履行每个步骤吗？”Thorin问，吻痕不够深，于是他再次低下头。

“没——没——没——没有，”Bilbo长出一口气，抬起头让Thorin更接近他的脖子。他的双手几乎抓不住Thorin的衬衫。

“他告诉过你一共有三本厚重的注释，包括图解来指导求婚过程吗？”Thorin继续，然后再次看了看，这次才算可以接受。他抓住Bilbo的臀部，把他抬起来，让Bilbo的胸口与他的脸平齐，然后轻柔地啃咬Bilbo左侧的乳头，接着用湿润响亮的亲吻当做道歉。Bilbo惊呼，直到抓住Thorin的头发才稳住自己。

“没——没有，他没提过。”Bilbo喘息着。Thorin抬起头欣赏自己的作品，但是，不行。他想要Bilbo的乳头肿胀、发红，因为他的专注而挺立，现在还远远不够。他再次咬下去，吮吸、纳入口中。在啃咬和亲吻间，继续质问Bilbo。

“他有没有告诉过你，第一册和第二册专门致力于研究性行为？如果没有成功地完成每一步骤，求婚过程根本不算有任何进展？”Thorin再次查看，这回好多了。他转向另一侧乳首，Bilbo呻吟着，发出一声尖利的喊叫，Thorin为此着迷。

“他一定是忘记了。”Bilbo喘息着回答。他拉扯Thorin的头发，引导他抬头亲吻。Thorin慷慨地回应，然后飞快地转身，两人落在床上时将Bilbo压在身下，Bilbo发出一声尖叫。Thorin坐起来粗暴地扯掉Bilbo的裤子，他听到布料撕裂的声音，然后Thorin开始粗鲁地扯掉自己的衣服。Bilbo撑起肘看着他，他的眼神变得更加幽暗。

“他告诉过你矮人的求婚可以持续数十年了吗？”Thorin问，然后伸手握住Bilbo的阳具，Bilbo呻吟着推进他的手里。

“不！”Bilbo呻吟起来，Thorin坐起来，收回Bilbo的身上的手。

“不？”Thorin无辜地问，“我需要停下来吗？”Bilbo锤了一下他的肩膀。

“不，他没告诉过我，不是‘不要’的不！”Bilbo抱怨，“把那只手放回去！”

“我不这么认为，”Thorin摇摇头，“他告诉你什么了？”他没有把手放回去，取而代之他用嘴包裹住Bilbo的勃起，Bilbo哭喊起来。

“主——主要是，”他喘息着，“是——是——关于珠饰——”他抽了口气。“还有性。”他抬起腿圈住Thorin的肩膀。Thorin抬起头，专心地看向Bilbo。

“性？”他冷静地问。Bilbo再次锤打他的肩膀。

“是的，性！就像我们做的这样！”他解释，“我以为你不想知道你的外甥打算跟我做什么！”

“嗯哼，”Thorin哼哼着，然后再次低下头，贴着Bilbo的勃起哼哼。Bilbo喘息、啜泣、无能为力。

“Tho——rin！”他小声啜泣。Thorin更加用力吸吮。“THORIN！”Bilbo尖叫。没错，这才对。矮人懒洋洋地靠回去，Bilbo挫败地颤抖着，然后再次深深地将它吞没，Bilbo再次呻吟出他的名字。Thorin恶作剧地撤回身，用肘撑着头。

“你知道吗？我认为我想了解？” 他闲话家常一样说，“不是出于什么猥亵的兴趣，当然不是，只是作为一个关切的舅舅和国王，同时也是竞争对手。”

Bilbo倒在枕头上，呻吟着说，“你当然可以，”他抱怨着，“别在意我，尽管问。”Thorin开始轻轻舔舐Bilbo的挺立，只是刚刚到发痒的程度，无法将Bilbo带到顶峰。“Thorin……”Bilbo请求，“拜托，Thorin！”

“大声点儿，”Thorin告诉他，“我想要Dwalin听到你的喊声。”

“哈！”Bilbo幸灾乐祸地注视着他，“他说你会嫉妒，但是我没当真，毕竟那只是庆祝——我以为嫉妒是不恰当的。”

“没错，”Thorin边说边用鼻子爱抚着Bilbo的大腿，“但是我——非常嫉妒，而且我现在还在嫉妒。你跟我的外甥做什么了，Bilbo？他们是怎么说服你带上他们的珠饰？”他用力咬下去——Bilbo喊叫出声——然后Thorin用温柔的亲吻舒缓之前的疼痛，接着分开Bilbo的双腿，让他更仔细地观察每一寸肌肤。矮人长时间地流连在Bilbo敞开的大腿间，Bilbo再次哭喊起来。

“Thorin！Thorin！”他反复呢喃着。Thorin一生中从未听到过如此美妙的音色。他的舌头更深地探进Bilbo体内，在入口处盘旋。Bilbo无法发出一个完整的音节，只剩下啜泣和呻吟。虽然他想要在Bilbo的唇畔再次听到他的名字，但是Thorin对目前的情况很满意。他的舌头再次探入，Bilbo为他颤抖、喘息、翻滚的样子是那么美妙绝伦，只为他一个人。

Thorin撤回身，期待地看着Bilbo：面色潮红、汗水淋漓、性感淫荡的Bilbo。Bilbo开始掉眼泪——是真正的哭泣，泪水从眼角滑落，濡湿了他的发丝。

“Bilbo？”Thorin关切地靠近他。Bilbo的腿缠上Thorin的腰，脚踝用力将他拉向自己。

“如果你不停下胡闹，认真地操我，Thorin Oakenshield，我会让其他乐意的人进来！”他气势汹汹地说，“而且你可以停止探究你的外甥对我做了什么，亲自观摩！”

Thorin粗声说：“我们不是已经说了了吗？矮人没有窥淫癖。”

“你真残忍。”Bilbo控诉。Thorin用吞没Bilbo硬挺的乳头作为回答，舌头也跟着缠了上去。“残忍。”Bilbo喘不过气地重复，他的头再次倒进枕头里，臀部不断摇摆。Thorin再次坐起来，放开Bilbo的乳头，用自己的身躯罩住哈比人，将Bilbo整个压进毯子里。

“我曾经是，”他的嘴唇贴着Bilbo的颈项说，“我曾经对你残忍，Bilbo，而且我想我可能也对你说了谎。”Bilbo贴着Thorin精力充沛的挺立摇摆，双臂拥住矮人的后背。

“晚点儿再告诉我。”他建议。Thorin贴着他的颈项咯咯笑起来。他的Bilbo，他聪明、伶俐、可爱的Bilbo。Thorin深吸一口气。

“当我说我不爱你的时候，我可能说了谎。”他说，“我提出娶你只是为了弥补我的荣誉时，也说了谎。”Bilbo在他身下定住了。

“你可能说了谎？”他说，“你什么时候知道的？”

“同时我可能也对自己说了谎。”Thorin继续道。他带着Bilbo滚向一侧，始终保持面对面的姿势。他叹了口气，闭上双眼。片刻后他睁开眼，看到Bilbo严肃地探询他的表情。

“Smaug迫使我们离开依鲁伯时，我太年轻，不曾考虑过婚姻问题。”Thorin说，“之后……我的人民需要我。即使到了该考虑这个问题的时候……我依然无法想象。我不会，我不会在生命里没有丝毫空间的时候，考虑任何其他矮人在那个年纪应该思考的问题。我的一生都与Durin的子民连接在一起，Bilbo。我的一切所作所为都是为了他们。”Bilbo挑开Thorin脸上一绺松散的发丝，默默聆听，他的双眼全神贯注地注视着矮人。

“然后我开始这次冒险，遇到了你，然后……”Thorin爱抚着Bilbo的面颊。“我曾经认为你太过柔弱，没有为面对路上的艰辛做好准备，但是我从一开始就想要你。我认为你会让我分心，在最危难的时候是最不需要面对的，然后——然后你说你会试着帮我们抢回我们的家园，我知道你理解我们。你站出来从Azog手下拯救我，你一点儿也不糟糕，即使你根本没准备好。你——你不仅仅漂亮、聪明，你还把我认为重要的当做头等大事：给我的人民一个家。你勇敢面对危难，用机智和敏锐帮助我们逃出Thranduil的监牢，成功地进入孤山，而且——”Thorin悲伤地摇摇头，“当我失去理智时敢于公然反抗，而且依然在我身边与我并肩作战。当我搞清楚心里的感受前我无法面对这些，但是我想我已经爱了你很长时间。”Thorin慢慢低下头，温柔地亲吻Bilbo，而Bilbo抬起头迎接这个亲吻。他们慢悠悠地亲了很久，直到Thorin打断亲吻继续说。

“然后你就来到我的床上，我是第一个占有你的。”他说，“你是那么令人着迷，与我想象的一般无二又截然不同，而且我想让你再次回到我的床上，即使我无法说出口。我计划等庆祝结束再叫你回来，但是你看到了我和Dwalin，接着你离开我，把我一个人留在山里，留在这个我为之鞠躬尽瘁、梦寐以求的家园，在你离开后这里变成单纯的责任，却味同嚼蜡。”

“那么你的荣誉呢？”Bilbo问。

“在我向你提出请求时我的荣誉就得到了满足，虽然你拒绝了，但是能够开口就已经足够。”Thorin回答，“但是我不想就那样结束，所以我告诉自己我的荣誉需要更多，于是我继续追求你。”Bilbo挑起眉。

“你非常善于自欺欺人。”他告诉Thorin。

“不需要太多练习，”Thorin低声说，拉着Bilbo的臀部更加贴近自己。“但是我无意放你离开，一点儿也不想。”Bilbo拉着Thorin进入有一个亲吻，然后叹息着放开他。

“我不会说一切太迟了，Thorin，但是……我戴着Fili和Kili的珠饰，而且我真的爱他们。”他说，“我不知道该怎么办。”Thorin抬起Bilbo的下巴，再次落下一个亲吻，Bilbo迎上去，那么渴望、那么顺服——他怎么会不知道这就是爱？他是天底下最大的傻瓜。

“你将要继续你正在做的。”他告诉Bilbo，“允许我们三个继续追求你，到时候你就会知道该怎么决定。但是你应该知道我不想像上次一样把一切搞糟，我不会轻易放弃你。而且我希望你允许我的珠饰加入Fili和Kili的，一起出现在你的辫子上。”Bilbo对他露出严肃的微笑。

“我会的，”他说，“乐意之至。”Thorin微笑着，轻轻在Bilbo的额头落下充满爱意的亲吻。

“在哪儿？”他问。

“什么在哪？”Bilbo困惑地问，“你没给过我珠饰。”

“我给过了，Bilbo。”Thorin耐心地解答，“当我给你我的辫子时，珠饰就在上面。对于一个矮人来说，戴上它就意味着接受我的追求，但是……我之前没问过，因为我决定用哈比人的方式追求你，所以我现在问你——你愿意把我的珠饰编进辫子里吗？”Bilbo羞红了脸。

“起来。”他告诉Thorin。

“不要，”Thorin回答，“这是我应该在的地方。”Bilbo夸张地叹了口气。

“起来，Thorin，否则我够不到！”Bilbo反驳，Thorin发着牢骚，但还是坐了起来。Bilbo把手伸进毯子，摸索着。当他收回手时，Thorin的辫子出现在他的手里。Thorin很高兴看到它。

“我的两个外甥和大半个队伍的矮人在你床上庆祝时，我的珠饰一直跟着你？”他问。“得知这样的消息我不只是一点点开心。”

“该死的你和所有矮人。”Bilbo红着脸说，“讨厌死了，你们所有人。”Thorin微笑着，小心地从他送给Bilbo的辫子上解下珠饰，然后温柔地编进Bilbo的发丝中。他的手指一直在Bilbo短短的卷发里流连，单纯感受手指间柔软的触感，深情地凝视着Bilbo温暖的双眸。他愿意此刻持续到永远，但是他不得不把美好的时刻放在一边，依鲁伯仍然在他心里，只是Bilbo的加入让他的心感到完整，而Thorin对两者的爱是紧密缠绕在一起的。他爱Bilbo部分原因是Bilbo站在他的身边与他一起夺回依鲁伯，为了Thorin的缘故。而他对依鲁伯的爱部分是因为他不仅要为自己的人民重新建设家园，同时也为了给Bilbo一个属于他们的家。Bilbo为他的人民提供食物的方式，用哈比人的方法给他们提供了一个家。他接受矮人习俗的方式，虽然为此挑战了他自己的家教和情感……Thorin不会为此评判他的对与错，但是对他来说已经做得够多了，而且Bilbo有权得知。


	15. 十五、Bilbo视角

这一定是场梦，Bilbo昏昏沉沉地想。那是他曾经以为Thorin会在第一个晚上对他许下的诺言，然而当时他彻底误会了，但是现在Thorin清楚地说出他的感受，Bilbo无论如何也无法不相信。而且Thorin不会对他说谎，从未对他说过谎——至少，他告诉Bilbo他欺骗自己让自己以为那是真的。Thorin爱他。他凝视Thorin的双眼，始终记得Thorin是一个为达目的百折不回的人，他难以想象Thorin会放手。

但是Fili，还有Kili……

不，现在Bilbo决定把他们放在一边，按照Thorin建议的，允许三个人一起公开追求他，而他会相信，时间会让他搞清楚。而现在，Thorin在他的床上时他不会想其他人，但是Thorin对此有不同的见解。

“停下！停下！”Bilbo尖叫着，Thorin的手指轻轻地戳着Bilbo敏感的侧腰。

“那么就告诉我，”Thorin理智地建议，好像并不是在拷问Bilbo一样。

“不！”Bilbo坚持，“跟你没关系！”Thorin的手指戳到Bilbo非常精确的位置，Bilbo再次开始扭动。

“我再告诉你一次，跟我有关，而且不止一个理由。”Thorin回答，“作为他们的舅舅，自然希望他们的行为得体；作为国王，要正确引导他们恰当的求婚礼仪，以防造成尴尬或丑闻；作为竞争对手，是想知道他们的求偶方式与我相比如何。”满嘴胡话，Bilbo暗想。

“你的行为本身就不得体！”他喘息着，试图躲开Thorin的手指。“我不会告诉你的！”Thorin停下动作，用胳膊圈住Bilbo转了一圈，用他厚重的矮人身躯压制住Bilbo。

“听话，Bilbo，当我告诉你该怎么做的时候，”Thorin坚持，“矮人不会旁观，但是我们会谈论，你以为Fili和Kili不会讨论？他们知道彼此对你做了什么，而且我也会知道。”Bilbo看着他，对方好像是认真的。

“我哥哥说你给了他的一个亲吻，Bilbo”，Kili曾经这样说过，“他说你给了他很多，而且你热切地回应……”，然后还有“……或许Fili把你的亲吻形容的太美妙了……”。而Fili说过，“Kili一点儿也不体贴，只想要尽快进行比亲吻更亲密的”，据他所知，他和Kili确实讨论过这方面话题……

太诡异了！但是就像Bilbo对庆祝的看法一样，他永远无法想象一个民族的文化竟然会产生这种产物……

“你想知道我们的庆祝，还是单单想知道他们追求我的过程？”Bilbo问。

“都想知道。”Thorin说，“但是我只有权得知追求部分。”Bilbo咬住嘴唇。

“Kili吻了我。”他说。

“还有呢？”Thorin催促。

“那就是全部。”Bilbo告诉他，“好吧，或许有一两次他的手滑进我的衬衣。但是大部分时候我们只是亲吻，很多亲吻。”Thorin支起肘撑着头，戏谑地看向Bilbo。

“嗯哼。”他说。

“哦，表达非常生动。”Bilbo挖苦地说，“那是什么意思？”

“什么也没有。”Thorin向他保证，但是Bilbo绝对不会相信。“还有Fili呢？我的第一继承人是怎么取悦你的？”回忆让Bilbo羞红了脸。

“他……”简直太尴尬了，“他就是靠谈话说服我的。”Bilbo低声说。

“谈话？”Thorin问，声音里充满明显的不信任，“没有任何肉体接触？”

“我没那么说，”Bilbo撅着嘴，“但是大部分时间只是说话，他是个油嘴滑舌的迷人恶棍。”Thorin怀疑地看着他。

“他说了什么？”他问，“而且说清楚，还发生什么了，即使那不是说服你的原因？”Bilbo深吸一口气。

“他抱着我，在我身上蹭，然后说服了我，还有——用他的手。”他飞快地说，“他说他比世界上任何人都需要我，但是更重要的是他希望我幸福。”Thorin伸出手，包住Bilbo的阴茎。

“只是想搞清楚：‘他——用他的手’？是这样做的吗？”他问。

“是——是的。”Bilbo呻吟着，Thorin松开手，再次撤回去。

“嗯哼，”Thorin再次说，“哈比人真是单纯。”该死的为什么——Bilbo拍打他的手臂。

“该为了你没有侮辱我而感谢你嘛！”Bilbo大声说，“‘哈比人真是单纯’，哈，显然Fili调情方式不是跟你学的！”

“我不是在侮辱你，Bilbo，只是——”Thorin顿住片刻，“我只是好奇哈比人怎么能那么快追到对方，同时克制肉体的冲动直到最后。而且他们如何从小事中得到满足——从始至终你那么容易快乐。如果我知道，我一定不会烦心那些毫无意义的花。” Bilbo非常愤怒，但是他非常努力克制着怒火。Thorin不是个哈比人，但是他尝试着去了解，即使他一直存在误解。

“我们不是靠接吻就能高潮，Thorin，非常感谢。”Bilbo陈诉，只是声音里包含非常轻微的恼火。“其他话语、信号和动作更有意义。情感得到满足，而肉体的欢愉远胜于友爱或欲望拥有的意义时才会发生。那也是为什么哈比人的关系只限于两人之间的原因，需要等到早期的求婚过程完成，交付承诺之后。用哈比人的标准来说我的名誉不怎么好，因为允许我的追求者做了很多出格的事。但是从哈比人的标准来看，Fili和Kili的追求方式要胜过你，即使你送了花，做了口头承诺，然而他们跟我在一起的时间更久。而且那对我来说比其他更重要。”他停了片刻，“虽然我发现矮人的方式也非常有吸引力，我想两者我都喜欢。”

“嗯哼。”Thorin再次哼哼出来，而且没有说别的。

“你再发出那个声音，我不保证我会做什么。”Bilbo警告他，“告诉我你怎么想，Thorin！”

“只是，”Thorin开口，翻身再次将Bilbo压在身下，“你觉得我们为什么需要三大本书来指导矮人求婚？”他边问边用一只手在Bilbo后背滑动，另一只抓住他的头发。“如果你是个矮人，我会非常期待向你证明我值得成为你的丈夫，用很多方式将你带向高潮，用你的身体作为试练场，而这部分贯穿整个求婚过程的前三分之二。如果不能用一百种不同方法把你带上高潮无数次，我将不能进行下一步骤。而这个过程往往发生在送给你珠饰之前。”

“哦，”Bilbo虚弱地说，他的身体在Thorin身下弓起。“或许Fili的能言善辩像你。”

“我发现我们三个都是糟糕的追求者，”Thorin说，“但是至少我决定好好表现，而且我觉得应该从现在开始，遵循矮人的风格。”他开始用鼻子爱抚Bilbo的耳朵，将一个个甜蜜的亲吻落在他的面颊上，在Bilbo颈侧找到另一个地方留下痕迹，然后再回到最初的地方，他做了非常彻底的前期工作。Bilbo赖洋洋地躺在他身下开始觉得厌烦的时候，Thorin抬起头，再次戏谑地看向Bilbo。

“他们是否告诉过你，你需要单挑我最信任的朋友来证明你的价值？而且还要杀死座狼和半兽人来保护我？”他问，Bilbo拍了一把他的侧腰。

“都是你自己编的，”他告诉Thorin。Thorin大笑起来，笑容使他看起来那么年轻，那么快乐……

“或许。”他承认。

“此外，我已经完成了全部。”Bilbo说，Thorin挑起眉。

“你什么时候单挑过我最信任的朋友？”他问。Bilbo露出调皮的微笑。

“Dwalin和我庆祝的时候你可能没有像你说那么专注。”他取笑道。

“很难不去注意。”Thorin咬着牙说，Bilbo得意地笑起来。

“我最好习惯矮人的方式，所以我要详细告诉你。”他说，“轮到我的时候，我禁止他发出声音，我告诉他如果他发出一丁儿点声音，我就停下手里的动作，永远不再碰他。他的表现非常棒。”Thorin难以置信地摇摇头。

“我以为我很了解你，但是我不认为我能猜透你会做的事。”他说，“虽然我应该怀疑，听到Nori像猫叫春一样的声音以后。”Bilbo歪着头。

“Nori？”他问，“为什么是Nori？”

“Nori总是很安静，”Thorin告诉他，“一直，即使跟Dwalin在一起的时候，而他和Nori……Dwalin曾经不止一次想把珠饰送给Nori。”Bilbo咯咯笑起来。那种狡猾、阴谋得逞的笑容……Thorin斜着眼看他。

“Nori确实很安静，”Bilbo告诉他，“他几乎不怎么出声！除了某一特殊时刻之外。我们本来在聊天，然后他说‘当他们发现找到的是煤时，让我们给他们秘银，怎么样’。然后他开始发出那种声音，我整个人都惊呆了，根本没动他一根头发，而且他根本没解释一个字！”Thorin摇摇头。

“Dwalin说他要先跟Ori庆祝的时候，我认为他做出了错误的判断。”他说，“我想他本来是希望Nori嫉妒。”

“看起来虽然庆典中不允许嫉妒，但是它依然无处不在。”Bilbo说，“Nori不是那种会吃哑巴亏的类型，而且涉及到他的小弟弟……但是有什么关系？他知道Dwalin早晚要跟Ori一起庆祝。”Thorin轻抚他的脸蛋，手指穿入发丝，摆弄着他的求婚珠饰。

“啊，但是第一个不一样，”他说，“不一定是必然，但是时有发生，第一个是特殊的存在——一个你十分在意的人，一个你想很长时间拥有的人。或许会在庆祝后引发求婚——我的外甥提到这种可能吗？”

“是的，Fili提过。”Bilbo气恼地说，“虽然我觉得应该在我开始庆祝前通知我，而不是之后！”Thorin点点头表示接受他的意见。

“我同意——虽然我会说你同意庆祝完全出乎我们的意料，或许说我们以为你对自己的行为有深刻的了解。”他说，“但是现在已经结束了，而且我的观点是：最初的一对可能会成为情侣。第一个是你会再次想要的人。”Bilbo试图表现出气恼，但是他觉得自己做的并不好。第一个是特殊的存在——一个你十分在意的人，一个你想很长时间拥有的人……第一个是你会再次想要的人。

“哦，”他吸了口气，“我是第一个跟你庆祝的。”Thorin对他露出微笑。

“是的。”他回答，“我在所有人注意到之前就把你偷走了，他们甚至没有意识到你那天晚上就已经开始跟我们庆祝了，因为我无法忍受其他人第一个拥有你。”

“你拥有我所有的第一次。”Bilbo羞怯地说，他知道自己脸红了。

“虽然那时候我并不知道，但是我现在知道了。”Thorin告诉他，“而且不管未来如何，我会永远珍惜。”

“谢谢你，”Bilbo说，“我也会珍惜所有这些，即使有些回忆是痛苦艰难的。”他顿住，“但是下次如果你再拿水仙作为求婚赠花的话，我会扔在你脸上。说真的！自恋！”

“自恋？”Thorin困惑地问。

“那是水仙主要的花语！”Bilbo暴躁地告诉他，“自恋！我从来不自恋！”

“你知道我不了解它们的意思。”Thorin低吼，“我不是故意的！但是你竟然把他们还给我！”Bilbo拍拍他的脸蛋，亲爱的、不可救药的Thorin。他真的更适合矮人的追求方式，而不是哈比人的。

“那是为了表示得不到回报的爱。”Bilbo说，“因为你那时刚刚告诉我你不爱我，你尊敬我，你喜欢我。”Thorin从Bilbo身上翻下来，躺在他身边。

“哈比人的求婚太复杂了。”他气恼地说，“他们可以同时意味着‘自恋’和‘没有回报的爱’？怪不得你看着我的眼神好像我刚给了你一块磷灰石。”

“磷灰石？”Bilbo好奇地问，“那是什么意思？”Thorin笑起来。

“磷灰石意味着对抗疾病、结巴，或者战胜悲痛。”他告诉Bilbo，“虽然他也意味着急需交流，而那是我们最最缺少的。”Bilbo跟着笑起来。

“同样你也不能用宝石追求我，”他告诉Thorin，“我不会知道它们的意思，只会靠外表是否漂亮来判断。”

Thorin露出假笑，“磷灰石非常漂亮。”他说，“虽然我并不想送你。”Bilbo挑起眉，但是Thorin什么都没说，于是Bilbo翻了个白眼。

“然后呢？”他提出，“继续！你想送我什么？”Thorin撑起头。

“祖母绿，”他说，“钻石、火猫眼。”Bilbo耐心地等待着，但是矮人没有继续说下去。

“他们代表什么意思？”他最后忍不住问。

“爱情和浪漫，爱恋和美丽，以及加强其他宝石代表的含义。”Thorin告诉他，对Bilbo挤了挤眉毛。“激情——永不磨灭的激情。”Bilbo抬起手抚上头发里的珠饰，脸上露出温和的微笑。

“Kili送了我祖母绿和钻石。”他慈爱地说。Thorin哼了一声。

“是啊，那个小狗崽。”他同意，“但是鉴于他只是亲吻了你，我不怎么担心。你同时也是火猫眼、红宝石、天青石，如果他不知道——那么我不打算告诉他。”

“我猜Fili会送我。”Bilbo挑逗地说，但是Thorin只是再次发出哼声。

“他也不是我需要担心的，”他说，“因为他是个只说不做的矮人。”Bilbo大笑起来，但是随后他露出严肃的表情。

“别小瞧他们，Thorin。”他告诉他，“虽然你曾经遥遥领先，但是你现在还没有赢得我的心。而他们都有各自的优点，现实比你想象的要困难。”Thorin翻了个白眼。

“而现在我不担心。”他说，但是Bilbo摇摇头。

“另一个送你水仙的理由。”他刻薄地说，“自恋并不是空穴来风。”

“那么，你会送我什么？”Thorin问，“如果是花的话？”

“榛木。”Bilbo毫不犹疑地回答，“条纹郁金香、马蹄莲、栎树叶、榆木叶、伏牛花、犬蔷薇、紫色康乃馨。”他顿了一下，“还有红色郁金香。”

“他们是什么意思？”Thorin问。Bilbo羞红了脸，但是回答时他坚定地对上Thorin的双眸。

“和解。”他说，“漂亮的眼睛、庄严的美丽、勇敢和高尚。”他露出得意的笑容，“脾气暴躁，”Bilbo靠过去，亲吻Thorin的嘴唇。“痛苦与欢愉并存，”他停下，接着继续亲吻Thorin，比前一次更加缠绵，“我永远不会忘记你，还有永不逝去的爱。”

Thorin对他露出微笑——他迷人的微笑，让他看起来比平时更加年轻、自在。

“那样的内容令我很满意，”他说，“虽然我对你才是脾气暴躁的那个持保留意见。”Bilbo推着Thorin，让他躺在床上，Bilbo把头放在Thorin的胸口。

“我想我也很满意。”他说。

“你会给Fili和Kili什么？”Thorin问，Bilbo拍了拍他的肚子，决定试一下Thorin是不是也怕痒。

他是的。

*******

等到Thorin和Bilbo从凹室里出来时，所有的矮人除了Fili和Kili都回到大厅，但是Fili和Kili还留在门口。他们一起转身面向Bilbo和Thorin，Bilbo以为面对两人的双眸是件难事，但是事实并非如此。他不确定他们从他脸上看到了什么，但不管是什么，已经足够了。Fili脸上露出轻松的微笑，眼神温和，而Kili冲过去捧起Bilbo的脸，与他额头相抵。Bilbo可以感觉到Kili贴着他轻微的颤抖，Fili慢慢拖着他康复中的腿跟着靠近。

Kili把Bilbo拉入一个亲吻，一如既往的甜蜜，而Bilbo无法拒绝，全心全意地回应他。片刻后，Kili结束了亲吻。

“谢谢你，Bilbo。”他小声说，Bilbo皱起眉。

“为了什么？”他困惑地问。

“你仍然带着我们的珠饰，”Fili回答，而Bilbo发现他的眼神中带着洋洋得意——等他们靠近Thorin时，又变成挑衅。Bilbo点点头。

“我不知道接下来会怎样，”他说，“但是Thorin和我讨论过，我们达成一致：你们三个人一起追求我，如果你们仍然希望的话，而我会让求婚过程引导我做出选择。”Kili咧着嘴笑起来。

“如果我们仍然希望，”他哼了一声，“试试看能不能摆脱我们。”然后他举起Bilbo，不顾他高声抗议，抱着他转起圈来。等到他放下Bilbo，Fili凑上去，握住Bilbo的手。

“我现在无法抱着你转圈，”他的脸上挂着微笑告诉Bilbo，然后抬起Bilbo的手放在唇边。“但是我会做任何事，只要能够让你感到快乐，任何事。”然后他把Bilbo拉近，低下头亲吻哈比人的手。贴着Bilbo的嘴唇是那么温暖。

他们分开以后，Bilbo知道自己脸上带着大大的微笑，而事实上，此刻他感到如此喜悦，被深深爱着，他想他从未如此幸福过。但是在他心里，他还是有些畏惧。不管他的决定如何，那就意味着需要远离另外两个他如此深爱的矮人，而他不确定自己是否可以做到。有一瞬间，他想等到需要作出决定时跑回夏尔，但是很快他在笑容背后坚定了信心。他不必今天就作出决定，等到未来的某个时刻，他会为了面对那一天的到来而做好准备。

他并不认为那个时刻会很快到来，他很高兴矮人的求婚期可以持续十几年，甚至更久。


	16. 十六、尾声

疯狂是不可预测的，而这种多种疯狂混合在一起……谁又知道接下来会发生什么？虽然大多数人相信可能是下面中的某一种，而你，亲爱的读者，可以依靠自己的喜好来判断。

 

_或许是这样的..._

 

Kili视角

Kili出现在袋底洞圆圆的绿色大门前，满怀幸福和小小的紧张，同时还有一小队哈比人尾随其后，从他进入哈比屯他们就跟在身后，虽然装出一副并非故意为之的样子。如果Bilbo看到他不高兴怎么办？如果有别的哈比人吸引了他的注意力怎么办？哈比人的求爱过程太短暂了。但是至少他来了，即使又其他哈比人追求Bilbo……毕竟他已经打败了Fili和Thorin。他确信自己可以战胜任何哈比人。于是，他敲响了房门。

等了一阵子Bilbo才来应门，而他的迎接方式不是矮人预期的任何一种：Bilbo站在门前目瞪口呆地凝视着他，没说一句话。他穿着同一件可笑的拼布睡袍之类的东西，就是几年前Kili第一次见到他时那件，然后他试图把门甩在Kili脸上。

Kili在他关上门以前卡进门和门框之间。

“Boggins先生！”Kili说，“你看起来很吃惊。”

“我以为你不会来了，”Bilbo说。这不公平！

“我说过我会来。”Kili回答，他怀疑自己听起来跟心里一样难过。

“那是两年以前。”Bilbo愤慨地告诉他。好吧，那是事实，Kili想。矮人露出羞涩的笑容。

“我想舅舅和Fili还在闹脾气，因为你不仅选择了我，而且还决定回到夏尔。”他说，“或许他们认为把我留在依鲁伯的时间足够长，你就会回去？不管怎样，我最后终于说服Ori帮我打掩护，逃了出来。”

“Kili……”Bilbo皱起眉。

“我留了字条！”他辩护，然后他推开门迈步走进来，终于站在了Bilbo的面前——近得足够亲吻他。“而且已经两年了，我想念你。”

Bilbo抬头看着他，眼神软化了，嘴角也勾起微笑。

“是啊，两年。”他迟疑地抬起手放在Kili的胸口，接着爬上他的肩膀，最后在Kili的颈后合拢。“我也想念你。”他踮起脚吻了矮人，Kili把他抱起来，走到台阶上，让整个夏尔都看得到。

“Kili！”Bilbo抗议，但是Kili知道他不是真的在意。

“什么？”他问，“我听说哈比人喜欢围观。”然后他低下头，亲吻他的Bilbo——至少是他的Bilbo——带着每一分爱恋和渴望。亲吻、亲吻、再亲吻，直到Bilbo靠着他险些窒息，身上的睡袍歪歪扭扭，双腿环在Kili的腰上。最后Bilbo打断了亲吻。

“哈比人确实喜欢八卦。”他说，“现在我们可以进去了吗？我已经准备好发展比亲吻更进一步了。”Kili咧着嘴笑起来。我也是，他想。

“我想可以从你的脚开始。”他告诉Bilbo，然后走进袋底洞，回脚踢上身后的门。

“那……”Bilbo在Kili加深亲吻时呻吟出声，“那不是个糟糕的开始。”

“我也这么觉得，”Kili回答，接着在Bilbo的鼻子上啄了一口。“卧室怎么走？”

  
***************

_或者是这样的……_

 

Bilbo视角：

Fili终于决定敲响他的门时已经很晚了，Bilbo的耐心随着等待的每分每秒已经消耗殆尽。或许应门时他的脸上表现得太明显，因为Fili看到他以后，露出一副下意识要逃跑的样子。

“我是不是该换个时间过来？”他问。你是认真的嘛……Bilbo想，矮人小朋友。

“现在立刻进来。”他暴躁地说，让出门口的位置示意Fili进去。Fili深吸一口气，点了点头，走进房间。他站在距离房门几步远的地方，等待着Bilbo关上身后的门。而Bilbo觉得矮人脸上带着一种从未见过的不确定表情。随着时间流逝，Fili越来越适应作为Thorin继承人的角色，已经接受作为下一任山下之王的认知，他看起来更镇定、自持。Bilbo第一次遇到年轻的矮人时，他是一个有责任心且能言善辩的矮人，但是现在他穿着继承人的披风，正值稳重的成熟期。他不像Thorin带着外漏的尊贵，但Bilbo想或许他这样更好：头脑冷静、自信满满，能够激发他未来某天将要领导人民的忠诚与信任。

“你来迟了。”Bilbo说，Fili点点头。

“是的，”他说。Bilbo等待着，但是什么都没说。

“没了？”他问，“只有‘是的’？”

“我没有借口。”Fili坦然承认。

“我们可以试试：‘为什么迟到’？”Bilbo提示。Fili叹了口气，走过去坐在壁炉旁，坐下后他抬手掩住面孔。

“唔嘿啪。”他咕哝着。

“什么？”Bilbo催促，“我不敢相信我听到了什么。”Fili放下手，面向Bilbo。

“我曾经感到害怕。”他说，“而且现在还是害怕。”Bilbo的态度软化了，他坐在Fili旁边，拉起他的手。哦，Fili……

“到底为什么，Fili？”他问，“我想你到现在应该足够了解我，我没那么可怕。”Fili笑了起来。

“你当然不可怕，”他告诉Bilbo，“但是，不。我只是……”他深吸一口气，“我没准备好放开你，Bilbo。”他说，“我知道给你珠饰的时候，我曾经说过我唯一的渴望就是你的幸福，不管能给你的幸福的人是谁……但是我没准备好放手。我不知道我是否能准备好，而且我也没做好听到答案的心理准备。”Bilbo露出慈爱的微笑。哦，明白了，他暗想。但是，Fili怎么会不知道？

“很好，”他说，“我也没准备好让你放手，而且我也不会放开你。”Fili抵垂的头在他短暂的发言后猛地抬了起来。

“你没有？”他满怀希望地问。Bilbo摇摇头。

“没有。”他回答。“永远不会，你把我抓得牢牢的，油嘴滑舌的马屁精，我不会跑掉的。”Fili猛地拉过Bilbo的手，让他倒进自己的怀抱里。Bilbo轻轻拍打他的肩膀，“那很疼！”他告诉他。但是Fili没有理会，只是把脸埋在Bilbo的卷发里，紧紧地扣住他。

“你才是抓住我的那个。”他说，“一直是你，而我一直像你辫子上的饰物一样紧紧地黏着你，不能也不愿离开你。但是Kili，还有Thorin——只有做梦的时候才敢幻想你会选择我，我从来都不敢奢望。为什么是我？我心里清楚你有多么爱他们？”

“这才是我的马屁精。”Bilbo对着Fili的胸膛低喃。他推开一些，以便可以对上Fili的双眼。“我确实非常爱他们，就像我对你的感觉一样，而且我永远不知道该如何衡量对你们的情感。但是就像你最初说的那样，而且不管你现在怎么说，你真的总是为了我的幸福着想，尽你所能把幸福交到我的手上。我的心里永远有一块属于Thorin和Kili的空间，但是……Fili，没有人能够抵抗你，任何你爱的人，你必须了解这一点。而且我从来没有机会抵抗。”

Fili靠过去捧起Bilbo的脸，爱抚他柔软的脸蛋，在他的嘴唇上落下温柔的亲吻。

“你永远不会后悔，”他告诉Bilbo，“我会为了你的幸福贡献整个生命。”Bilbo微笑着，再次亲吻他。

“就像我一直了解的那样，”他说，“你是的，而且你一直在这样做。”Fili的微笑像天上的星星、月亮和太阳。接着他把Bilbo的手抬至唇畔，牙齿轻轻啃咬Bilbo手上的皮肤。“哦，”Bilbo喘息，“哦哦。”Fili的微笑变得邪恶起来，Bilbo投降了。“告诉我，”哈比人说，“告诉我你有多么需要我。”Fili靠过去，用他的体重把Bilbo压进沙发，牢固地倒在Bilbo的身上。而Fili回应他的需求。

“我要听到每一声喘息、每一段呻吟，每个你制造的小小声响。”他低吟，“我要躺在你身上，感受你在我身下辗转。我要我的嘴在你手上、脸上、脚趾上，每一次一寸肌肤上。我要……”

  
*********

_有人相信这是最大的可能……_

 

Thorin视角：

Thorin冲进他和Bilbo共用的房间，甩上身后的门，把王冠扔在地板上。Bilbo从他们的床上坐起来。

“那么进行的不错，跟精灵王？”他问。Thorin喘着粗气，没有回答。他太愤怒了，根本说不出话。Bilbo把书放在床上，走过去安抚地抱住他的腰。“你有没有想过让Fili替你去？”他继续说，“我想他不会像你一样每一次面对Thranduil都无法压抑怒火，而且随着时间流逝，他真是越来越会说话了。”Thorin抬起Bilbo的下巴，让他与他面对面。

“是的，我非常了解你对我外甥舌头的赞美。”他说，“我不怎么期待他能用在Thranduil身上。”Bilbo拍拍他的胳膊。

“你知道我不是那个意思！”他解释，“但是你应该考虑到Fili是你的继承人，而且我觉得所有你给他的教育和训练都是有成果的……Fili在处理木精灵的问题上可能比你走运得多，至少不会比你更糟。”Thorin不甘心地对自己承认Bilbo可能是对的，但是他不打算大声宣布。能够在求婚的最后阶段取胜，完全是侥幸，即使Fili不知道他也知道。而Bilbo并不知道Thorin了解自己险些出局。但那不是继续嫉妒他的外甥——同时又是他的继承人的借口，而且最终Bilbo是他的。只是过去一周非常艰难……

“你是对的，一如既往。”Thorin不甘愿地承认。“这不是一个令人钦佩的好品格，我的飞贼。”Bilbo露出快乐的笑容，那有助于缓解矮人的怒气。然后他踮起脚尖顽皮地亲吻Thorin，更加有效果了。

“你可以让Kili去，”他用戏弄的口吻建议。“他或许能劝服Thranduil，或者只是单纯地制服他。他一直非常有毅力。”Thorin再次发出低吼，抱起Bilbo，带他回到床上。

“现在你又开始提Kili的毅力？”他挑衅地说，“我会以为你想激怒我，亲爱的。”Bilbo扇扇睫毛，挂起最无辜的表情，但是Thorin不傻。虽然他们在一起时他还是个处男，但是他绝对不单纯、无辜。Thorin转过身倒在床上，Bilbo坐在他身上哈哈大笑。

“你总是在不恰当的地方产生嫉妒。”Bilbo告诉他，“那是你最迷人的地方。”Thorin大笑起来。他聪明、俏皮的Bilbo。

“或许你需要让我安心，”他提议，“之后我或许能感觉好些。”Bilbo挑起眉。

“你或许能感觉好些？”他调皮地问，“真是受宠若惊。”尽管如此他还是开始慢慢在Thorin身上摇摆，没多久Thorin感到需要把Bilbo压倒身下，浴于是站起来扯掉自己的衣服。

“脱衣服。”他告诉Bilbo。

“这就是你吸引我的地方。”Bilbo说，声音里满含讽刺。“尊敬的陛下发号施令时的语气。”Thorin毫不在乎，因为他知道还有其他的。“还有你糟糕透顶的蛮横无理。”Thorin藏起笑脸，爬向Bilbo，直到他跪在Bilbo上方，手撑在Bilbo的脸侧。

“脱衣服，我的爱。”他靠过去，对着Bilbo的耳朵呢喃。“我会取悦你，直到你不能动、无法说话，除了接受我给你的只能渴求更多为止。从矮人求婚指南第二册第九十二条开始。”Bilbo推开他。

“从我身上离开，”他命令，“我起不来，而且对于第九十二条来说，我身上衣服太多。”

  
***************

_而其他人觉得这才是故事的结局……_

 

Fili视角：

Fili被从睡眠中唤醒，迷迷糊糊寻找使他醒来的根源，他发现Bilbo从他怀里爬起来，过去给Kili一个亲吻。Kili和亲吻，他苦笑着想。而事实上，亲吻还在不断继续，直到Bilbo颤抖着几乎窒息，而Kili看起来非常乐意把他压进床垫里。

“走开，弟弟。”他警告对方，“今晚轮到我。”Kili离开Bilbo，对他咧着嘴笑。

“事实上，你的晚上是昨晚，现在已经是第二天了。”他取笑说，“而且我只是来要一个告别的亲吻。”厚脸皮的家伙……

“我们还没起床呢！”Fili抱怨。“而且你还要送他去瑞文戴尔，我没发现你有任何理由进行额外的告别。”Kili将另一个亲吻落在Bilbo的鼻子上，露出更欢快的笑脸。

“但是我需要打包行李、准备马匹，可能三小时之后我才能再次见到我们可爱的Boggins先生。”他回答。最后留下一个亲吻，还有对Fili玩笑的敬礼后。Kili放开Bilbo，离开他们。Bilbo爬回Fili所在的位置。

“抱歉，”他喃喃着缩回Fili的怀里。“没打算把你吵醒。”

“嗯——唔，”Fili哼哼着，“我才是那个需要告别的人，我的Bilbo。没有你我该怎么活？”虽然试着用玩笑的语气说出来，但是Fili不完全确定自己能成功，Bilbo的眼神软化了，迎上来亲吻他。

“你知道这一天早晚要来。”他说，“而且我们已经比应得的享有更多时间，我已经很好老了，对于一个哈比人来说。”Fili收紧怀抱。

“只有此刻，我万分渴望你是个矮人。”他告诉Bilbo。

“你以前说你喜欢我的异域风情，”Bilbo告诉他，“我想现在恐怕也消磨殆尽了。”Fili撤回身看向Bilbo。他的头发花白，虽然脸上的皱纹不多，但是眼角还是有些痕迹，脸蛋上还有酒窝——Bilbo经常把笑容挂在脸上。或许他的身体不比过去结实，但是他的皮肤依然柔软，双眸依然雪亮，花白的发丝柔化了他面部的线条。他的三个求婚珠饰在他雪白的发丝中比年轻时深金色的时候更加显眼。Fili摇了摇头。

“一点儿也不，”他说，“你还像七十年前那样能轻易打动我的心。而同时，我却永远抓不住你。”Bilbo略有所思地观察他。Fili总是认为Bilbo并不知道他起初试图影响哈比人——而且非常成功，虽然第一年沟通存在很大问题；第一个十年结束时出现了一场危机，险些因为Bilbo思念夏尔而失去他——而现在他不知道有多少是真实的，Bilbo无从了解……但是Fili永远不会为此感到抱歉。他们在这里，而且他们很快乐，四个人都是，他们在一起走过了七十多年。而那就是Fili想要的：属于Bilbo的幸福，同时也让他的弟弟和舅舅，以及他自己得到幸福。Bilbo什么也没说，只是抬起脸送上另一个亲吻，他们为彼此融化，直到门外传来敲门声，Bilbo从他身上离开，Fili发出一声呻吟。

“别去。”他命令Bilbo，但是Bilbo大笑着裹上睡袍去应门。那是Thorin，当然，当然是他，Fili气恼地想。

“我刚把Kili撵走，”他提醒他的舅舅，“这还是属于我的晚上！”

“你要拒绝你的国王跟他的意中人相处片刻？”Thorin问，勾起的嘴角强压笑意。

“是的！”Fili坚定地说，“而且他也是我的意中人。”Thorin大笑起来，抱起Bilbo深深亲吻他。

“七十年的求婚期，”他说，“我想那会成为历史记录。”他的亲吻加深，Fili发出一声低吼，闭上眼，挫败地倒进枕头里。他想他要回去睡个回笼觉，但是他感觉到床的另一侧随着Thorin和Bilbo的重量沉了下去。Bilbo的睡袍滑下一侧肩膀，Fili能够听到他徒劳地尝试压抑呻吟，而且非常明显Thorin的手在他们中间游移。

“够了，这是极限了。”他抗议，“出去，舅舅。我们在门口见。”Thorin低吼，而Bilbo呻吟着，但是他推开Thorin。

“他是对的，Thorin，你该走了。”他说，“现在还是他的时间。”Thorin抱怨着离开，Fili非常高兴能够把Bilbo抢回来，他再次闭起双眼。Bilbo贴着他有节奏的摩擦，蹭过去在他的颈侧留下一个湿润的亲吻。

“回去睡觉。”Fili闭着眼告诉他。

“你看，现在有个问题。”Bilbo贴着他的脖子含笑咕哝着，“你弟弟离开去为旅程做准备，你的舅舅去了庭院，而我留下来，被唤醒却没得到满足。但是我的床上有一个英俊的矮人，他有一张天赋秉异的嘴巴和能言善辩的舌头，我想他或许能照顾好我。”Fili的手臂紧了紧环着Bilbo。

“我拒绝起床。”Fili说，“我起来的时候，就是你离开的日子，而我永远不愿意面对那天的到来。”Fili感到Bilbo温柔的双手捧住他的面庞，而Bilbo的拇指擦干Fili眼角无法抑制的泪痕。

“你一直在夸奖我的口才，所以你应该认为我能劝服你留下来。”Fili说。“我的能言善辩对你不起丝毫作用，Bilbo，我的心碎了。只是求你留下来，请你不要离开我，不要离开我们，在你必须离开以前。”

“Fili。”Bilbo说，接着他也开始哭泣。但是Fili永远只希望Bilbo用笑容取代哭泣。所以他将一个个温柔的亲吻落在Bilbo的脸上，最后他们的眼泪都消失了。很长时间，他们只是看着彼此。Fili不知道Bilbo从他脸上看到了什么，但是他心里知道自己正在试图留下记忆，记住过去每一个瞬间Bilbo和他在一起时的画面。等到他积攒足够的力量，将悲伤暂时放在一边，Fili翻身压住Bilbo，挑逗地亲吻他。

“我记得你说被唤醒却没得到满足，”他轻声呢喃，“你的其他追求者残酷无情地留下你，但是我会弥补他们没做到的。”Bilbo咯咯笑起来，然后Fili开始在他上方动作，哈比人的笑声变成啜泣和呻吟。Fili将每一个音节珍藏在心底，为了抵抗未来许多年的寒夜。

目送Bilbo和Kili带着Glóin和Gimli出发去瑞文戴尔，Thorin和他都没有对彼此提起他们的失落。他想等到Kili没有跟Glóin一起回孤山，仍然跟Bilbo留在瑞文戴尔的时候，Thorin不会感到惊讶，但是他们依然不会谈起。Fili想念他的弟弟，就像想念Bilbo一样，但是他不会责怪他，或生他的气。如果他能够放下对依鲁伯的责任，他也会做出相同的决定。取而代之，他效仿Thorin的作为，用Bilbo的记忆温暖自己，在心中燃起明亮的火焰，将剩余的空间焚烧殆尽。他不会追求其他任何人，也永远不会结婚。如果Dain的儿子比他活得更久，那么他可以拥有依鲁伯，或者是他的子孙。

得知Kili的决定——而且被允许了——他非常惊讶，Kili跟Bilbo一起西渡去往海外仙境。得知消息那天晚上，Thorin和他一起在Bilbo的床上入睡，他们中间一直空着，仿佛特意留给他们缺席的爱人还有弟弟/外甥。Fili不知道Thorin是否哭了，他希望自己的眼泪能够瞒过Thorin。他希望等到他的时间来临，被召唤去曼督斯的殿堂时，他能够再次见到他们。但是同时，他有责任和生活需要继续，而剩下的不全都是坏事。虽然Bilbo离开了，但是关于他的回忆仍然温暖着Fili的心，而且会一直持续到生命的最后一天。

他跟他的宝贝哈比人一起度过了七十个年头，而他剩下的时光要远远比那更长、更远。他将成为依鲁伯的山下之王，关怀他的子民，而他和Bilbo的岁月留下了许多欢愉，他应该感到满足。Fili一直善于说服他人，而现在他将好口才用在自己身上。虽然艰难，但是终有一天他不仅仅只是感到满足，他曾经是那么幸福。然而现在，他满意当下的情况，等待着再次与Bilbo重逢日子的到来。

他感到满足，而终有一天他会再次幸福起来。


End file.
